UR SO GAY
by anabanana94
Summary: "QUOI ? Malfoy, pas homo ? Mouhahahaha, tu rigoles, il n'y a pas plus gay, comme hétéro ! Je te parie que je peux te prouver qu'il est aussi homo que moi. -Euh..." Cadeau pour Doudou. Slash HPDM, et autres couples. 8 chapitres.
1. Choisir le Menu

**Titre:** UR SO GAY

**Auteur: **Anabanana94, donc mwa, pour changer ^^

**Disclaimer: **JKR, Katy Perry pour le titre, Jacques Higelin pour la chanson utilisée à la fin de la fiction, l'histoire et tout ce qui arrive à nos chéris sont de mon fait hé hé...

**Pairing: **nos deux chéris étant Harry et Draco, sans surprise

**Rating:** M, attention aux yeux chastes ! De plus, le ton de cette fiction a été très oralisé, donc le langage est parfois cru, c'est VOULU.

**CADEAU pour mon Doudou, mon meilleur ami que j'adore, la voilà enfin cette histoire que tu attends depuis plus d'un an... ^^" j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

**Note:** Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle histoire, elle fait 8 chapitres et ils sont entièrement écrits, donc je devrais avoir une publication régulière =) à part ça je croise vraiment les doigts pour qu'elle vous plaise, parce que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire, entre autres... Je vous préviens toutefois: ce n'est pas une fiction littéraire hein, loin de là, c'est surtout beaucoup de délire et de conneries lol voilà voilà, j'ai bien blablaté, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère vous retrouver en bas !

**UR SO GAY**

**Chapitre 1 ~Choisir le Menu**

Franchement, y'a des jours où rien ne va plus. C'est vrai quoi ! Ron vient de m'apprendre la nouvelle la plus stupide qui soit. Si je vous fais un petit retour en arrière, ça donne ceci:

**Flash-back**

"QUOI ?"

MOUHAHAHAHAHAAAAH ! C'est impossible !

Je suis en train de me tordre de rire aux pieds de mon meilleur ami qui me regarde d'un air consterné.

"Je t'assure que c'est vrai", continue Ron qui n'en démord pas.

Continuant de m'esclaffer, je me relève et essuie les larmes de rire qui perlent aux coins de mes yeux.

"Huhuhu… Non, c'est pas possible.

-T'as qu'à essayer, tu verras bien, fait Ron en haussant les épaules. Je sais qu'il est discret, pas comme toi (il me lance un regard éloquent), mais Neville l'a surpris dans une salle de cours… Ou plutôt une fille a hurlé son nom dans un gémissement qui voulait tout dire, et avec une voix aiguë comme ça, je peux t'assurer que c'était pas un mec !"

**Fin du flash-back**

Voilà, vous avez compris le dilemme ? Comment ça "non" ? Pff… Z'êtes nuls, franchement.

Bon, il y a deux jours, alors que je suivais Malfoy… Quoi ? Pourquoi vous souriez avec cet air pervers ? Je le suivais parce que je suis sûr qu'il manigance quelque chose, c'est tout. C'est pas parce que Voldy est mort et enterré (oui, bon, vu ce qui restait de lui c'est plutôt à Auschwitz que ressemble son cimetière, mais bon…) que je ne me méfie plus de lui ! C'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas participé à la guerre contre Voldychou qu'il a un bon fond, faut pas croire !

Enfin bon, bref, je vois qu'il n'est pas possible de vous faire comprendre quelque chose de simple. Donc il y a deux jours, alors que je suivais Malfoy _par sécurité_ (fans yaoïstes, ne vous remettez pas à glousser s'il vous plait), il est entré dans les toilettes apparemment vides, et s'est enfermé dedans. Évidement je ne pouvais pas rentrer, j'étais un espion discret, voyons ! Soudain des gémissements se sont élevés dans la cabine… Et ça y allait fort, il devait sacrément prendre son pied là-dedans !

Sauf qu'il n'était pas seul… Eh oui, vous avez bien entendu, Malfoy ne gémissait pas seul dans les toilettes, il était avec quelqu'un. Oui, mais avec _qui_, ça c'est le problème.

Je n'arrivais pas à entendre si c'était des cris de fille ou de garçon. Très frustrant si vous voulez mon avis.

Alors évidement, ça a éveillé ma curiosité.

Contrairement à moi –je me suis fait la moitié de la population mâle gay de Poudlard- Malfoy est très discret sur sa sexualité, et même si personne ne connaît ses relations, on entend partout que c'est un super coup.

Pour moi, c'est évident, Malfoy est gay. C'est obligé, il est homo dans l'âme.

Et là, coup de théâtre, Ron m'annonce que c'est un 100% hétéro ! Alors là, vraiment, je rigole ! Être aussi gay et ne pas aimer les mecs c'est qu'il y a un problème !

Si, si, je vous assure, Malfoy a des manières de tapette incroyablement flagrantes. Le petit doigt levé quand il boit son thé. Trois quart d'heure le matin rien que pour se coiffer. C'est Parkinson qui l'a dit à Hermione, ça. Beurk. Je ne me suis jamais faite à l'idée qu'elles sortaient ensemble, ces deux-là ! Hermione est une sainte, alors l'imaginer au lit… Pouah !

Sinon Malfoy a des mains parfaitement manucurées, sans doute mieux que celles d'une fille. Il a un rire cristallin plutôt aigu. Ses manières de bouger, de parler… Il ne mange pas de viande aussi, il trouve que ça fait grossir. Ses fringues sont toujours tirées à quatre épingles, sorties tout droit du dressing d'un grand couturier. Tout, quoi.

Ce mec est un homo refoulé, c'est impossible autrement. Comment ça, je l'ai bien observé ? Ç'a été mon ennemi pendant plus de six ans, je vous rappelle ! Alors biens sûr que je le connais, c'est la moindre des choses que de connaître les défauts et les points faibles de ses ennemis. Tss !

D'ailleurs ce mec a le plus beau cul de la création. Je soupire.

"Mon cours vous ennuie, Mr Potter ?" Interrompt mes pensées une voix tranchante.

Oups. McGonagall. J'avais (presque) oublié que j'étais en cours.

"Oh. Non, non, désolé", je bredouille vaguement avec une mine contrite.

Elle me lance un regard noir et retourne à son cours (qui peut s'intéresser à la transformation immédiate de larves en papillons mutants ? Hermione, peut-être. Mais pas moi.) tandis que je retourne à mes pensées, le regard contrarié de Mione sur moi.

C'est ainsi que je me suis dit que j'allais convertir Malfoy. Contrairement à Pascal et à ses Pensées, mes pensées à moi seraient l'apologie de la religion gay et délicieusement peu chrétienne. Un gay pareil n'aimant pas les mecs, ce serait vraiment du gâchis. Surtout qu'il est loin d'être laid, l'enfoiré ! Et personnellement ces derniers temps je me sens assez insatisfait de mes amants. Surtout qu'il faut en changer vite, parce que moi j'ai le forfait fascination-tentation-fellation-et-au-revoir-torchon. Je ne dors jamais avec mes amants. Après le sexe c'est DODO. Et pas de bisous mouillés s'il vous plait.

Tout ça pour dire que depuis la mort de Voldychou, j'ai enfin du temps libre, et j'en profite un maximum.

Et là, ma cible, c'est un certain blond au petit cul bandant que je dois faire changer de bord.

Aha ! J'ai hâte de passer à l'action. Niark niark ! Comment ça je fais peur ? mais non, il n'y a aucune lueur de sadisme lubrique dans mes yeux…ou alors vraiment une toute petite petite…

Ron a besoin de me secouer comme un prunier pour me signifier la fin du cours auquel je n'ai rien suivi.

"Ben alors ? Tu pensais encore à ce que je pense ?

-Oui. Mon plan commence dès le prochain cours", je réponds avec un regard carnassier en rangeant mes affaires.

"Quoi ? Dans le cours de Rogue ? Hoquete Ron de surprise.

-Rogue nous met toujours en binôme ensemble… Pour une fois ça va servir !" J'explique alors que nous nous dirigeons vers les cachots.

Hermione a déjà filé, histoire de pouvoir rouler un patin à sa copine avant de rentrer en cours.

Ron me regarde d'un air sceptique. Aucune importance, dans tous les cas je ferai tomber Malfoy dans mes filets.

On arrive devant la salle. Parfait, les Serpentards sont déjà là. C'est bien la première fois que j'ai hâte d'aller en cours de Potion, moi…

Dommage, Rogue est déjà dans la classe, j'en aurais bien profité pour aborder mon serpy.

Pourquoi est-ce que je vous entend rigoler ? Ah, parce que j'ai dit "mon" serpy ? Eh oui, je considère que tout ce à quoi je m'intéresse m'appartient. Normal, quoi. Malfoy m'appartient. Avant il m'appartenait car c'était _mon_ ennemi, et maintenant il m'appartient car c'est _mon_ prochain coup.

Je me faufile entre les élèves qui entrent avec "enthousiasme" dans la salle de cours pour entrer en même temps que Malfoy, bloquant de cette façon l'entrée. Je lui frôle la main. Involontairement, bien sûr. Tiens, il a les mains douces. Il tressaille et me regarde du coin de l'œil en enlevant précipitamment sa main.

"Bonjour, Dray".

J'ai dit ça de ma voix la plus sensuelle (en dehors de celles que j'utilise quand je suis au lit, faut pas tomber dans l'indécence voyons), avec mon sourire n°7 (séduction spécial beaux blonds).

Il rosit imperceptiblement et me fixe d'un air perturbé et surpris, voire un peu méfiant.

"Euh…bonjour Potter."

"Harry, au lieu de faire la causette avec la fouine, tu peux bouger ? Vous bloquez la porte", dit Ron, agacé, derrière.

On se dépêche d'entrer. Sauf que…

"Potter, mettez-vous au premier rang avec Mr Malfoy." Lâche Rogue froidement à son bureau, sans même daigner lever les yeux des copies qu'il corrige.

Aha ! J'ai gagné, je suis trop bon. Je le savais ! J'ai presque envie de lui sourire, à cette chauve-souris graisseuse.

Ah oui tiens, je viens de lui envoyer un sourire ravageur. Je m'assois tranquillement à ma place, un peu désinvolte. Oups, je crois que j'ai choqué Rogue en lui souriant, ça doit être la première que quelqu'un lui sourit, c'est pour ça. Il me fixe bizarrement. Il en oublie presque les autres élèves qui s'installent bruyamment. Puis il revient à la réalité.

"Silence ! Vous n'êtes pas dans votre salle commune, bande de larves !" Claque-t-il de sa voix sèche.

Huhu, je sens la présence de Malfoy à côté de moi, il sort sa plume, son encrier, du parchemin, sa baguette, son nécessaire à potions… Tiens, j'aime bien son parfum, c'est agréable.

Quoi ? Comment ça "comme par hasard" ? Si j'essaye (non je n'essaye pas, j'y arriverai) de le séduire, c'est plutôt une bonne chose qu'il sente bon, non ? Enfin bon, je ne vous écoute plus, bande de yaoïstes pervers et corrompus. Tss !

Patati et patata. Rogue explique qu'aujourd'hui nous allons faire du cours et pas de pratique –super, mon chaudron a explosé la dernière fois, j'en ai par-dessus la tête de ces mixtures_ mais que s'il n'entend pas une mouche voler, il nous fera récurer le château à la brosse à dents et à la bave de crapaud. Sympa. Je vous assure que ça calme tout de suite.

C'est pas grave, pas besoin de parler pour séduire quand on est un pro. Un geste, un regard, un sourire, et ça suffit.

Allez hop, pendant que Rogue parle des racines de Pandore et leur utilisation pour soigner les maux existentiels humains, je pose tout doucement ma main gauche sur le genou droit de Malfoy. Discrètement bien sûr. Il tressaille mais continue à écrire son cours consciencieusement. Bah, je rattraperai le mien sur Hermione.

Rogue s'arrête de dicter pour nous exposer son point de vue sur je ne sais quelle herbe merveilleuse.

Malfoy se redresse légèrement, les muscles de la mâchoire crispés. Parfait, au moins ma main chaude et caressante ne le laisse pas indifférent. Mes doigts commencent des mouvements circulaires timides, effleurant à peine sa rotule. Dans un instant il va s'écrier: "Vas-y Potter, touche-moi l'os !"… Ou pas.

Il tourne la tête vers moi _très_ lentement. Ouh mais c'est qu'il a l'air tendu le blondinet…

"Tu fais quoi là, Potter ? Grince-t-il à voix basse en me fixant dans les yeux.

-Moi ?"

Mais je suis innocent, voyons !

"Oui, toi, abrutit. Enlève ta main."

Aha, loupé, c'est hors de question !

"Non."

Il écarquille les yeux, abasourdi, et bouge son genou, mais je le tiens.

"Putain, Potter, à quoi tu joues ? S'énerve-t-il à voix basse.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Dray."

Je lui lance un regard aguicheur pour accompagner mes dires. Il blêmit. Marrant ce changement de couleur, il était plutôt rosé avant.

Sous la table, il saisit vivement ma main pour me faire lâcher son genou. J'attrape sa main et entrelace mes doigts avec les siens.

Je jette un coup d'œil vite fait autour de moi pour voir si personne n'a rien remarqué, mais c'est bon, tout le monde est absorbé par la description de feuilles de Filidias que fait Rogue avec passion.

Je reporte mon attention sur Malfoy, et il me foudroie du regard, remuant le bras pour se libérer de mon emprise.

Je le regarde d'un air angélique, celui où je sais que mes yeux brillent d'innocence et de perversité mêlées. (Paradoxal, je sais.)

"Pas la peine de t'énerver, détends-toi, je te lâcherai à la fin du cours. Si tu nous fais remarquer par Rogue, je fais tout retomber sur toi."

Il soupire d'un air exaspéré.

"Je sais pas ce qui te… Oh non." Réalise-t-il en me regardant, presque effrayé. Je rectifie, totalement terrorisé.

Il se recule imperceptiblement de moi, du moins autant que lui permet sa main que j'agrippe avec force.

"Oh non Potter, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai." Demande-t-il, suppliant.

"Ce n'est pas vrai." Je répète, docile.

"Dis-moi que je ne suis pas ta prochaine proie, par pitié."

Aha ! Mais c'est qu'il est perspicace, le Serpy ! Je lui fais un sourire pervers qui m'échappe, et prononce gentiment:

"Tu n'es pas ma prochaine proie."

Rogue tourne soudainement la tête vers nous et nous nous taisons quelques secondes, puis Malfoy reprend la parole, à voix plus basse.

"Potter, sale menteur, tes yeux brillent !" Gronde-t-il.

Je sens sa main se crisper dans la mienne.

"Moi ? Mais non !"

"Potter, je pense à une chose subitement…" Chuchote Malfoy en penchant la tête vers moi pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Mmh… Une vague de parfum m'enivre. Si, si, vraiment, j'aime beaucoup.

"Quoi donc ?"

-Tu m'emmerdes."

Mais moi aussi je t'aime, Dray !

"Et moi je t'enjambe, c'est plus sportif !"

Je vois sa mâchoire se décrocher et ses yeux s'écarquiller lentement. Il a l'air furax. Tant mieux, ça n'en sera que plus bestial, hé hé…

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, et je continue de lui sourire innocemment. Finalement il referme la bouche et retourne à son parchemin pour continuer à prendre le cours, ignorant sa fureur. Mais en contrepartie, l'enfoiré me broie la main. Je le laisse faire, sans montrer que ça fait un mal de chien, et ne le quitte pas des yeux.

Pendant tout le reste du cours il n'a plus levé les yeux vers moi. Dommage, je les aimais bien, ses yeux. Surtout quand il est énervé, ses yeux semblent contenir du mercure en fusion.

Ce qui m'emmerde, c'est de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt.

La sonnerie retentit.

Il plante ses yeux dans les miens, dans l'attente manifeste de quelque chose.

"Oh. Désolé."

Je lâche sa main qu'il reprend rapidement. C'est bête, je commençais à l'apprécier, celle-là ! Il remue ses phalanges endolories et je fais de même. Je prends mon temps pour ranger mes affaires.

Hu hu, ça va être drôle, je sens. Ron m'attend dehors et Hermione est en train d'embrasser Pansy Parkinson contre un mur. La routine, quoi.

J'attends que Malfoy sorte, puis je passe furtivement ma main sur son petit cul ferme. Oh mon dieu ! Je crois que j'aimerais beaucoup y mettre autre chose, aussi.

Il sursaute, se retourne, et sa main part en direction de ma tête. Sauf que je ne suis pas le Survivant pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? Donc j'esquive la gifle et attrape son poignet pour l'attirer brusquement à moi. J'essaye de ne pas rire au fait qu'il a voulu me mettre une claque comme une gonzesse, renforçant mon idée qu'il est clairement homo.

Nos deux torses se frôlent et j'ai ma bouche contre son oreille. C'est passablement excitant, tout ça !

"Évite de refaire ça ou je t'embrasse !"

J'ai murmuré très bas mais je sais qu'il a parfaitement entendu car je le sens se tendre contre moi. Ce qui m'envoie une décharge électrique dans tout le corps.

"Va te faire foutre, Potter ! Siffle-t-il en essayant de se dégager de ma poigne.

-Des promesses, toujours des promesses…"

Il glapit un son étouffé, outré par ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

"Potter, lâchez immédiatement Mr Malfoy ou j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor !" Ordonne la voix siii sensuelle de notre cheeer professeur de Potions.

Et merde. Fais chier celui-là. Je relâche Malfoy à contre-cœur en lui lançant un regard fiévreux.

"A très bientôt, Dray…"

Il me foudroie du regard et rejoint Blaise, qui discute avec Ron.

"Viens, on y va", fait-il à son meilleur ami.

Blaise Zabini le regarde, étonné.

"Oula, toi y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas…"

Malfoy hausse un sourcil méprisant, émet un claquement de langue agacé, et tourne les talons.

"Bon, désolé mais j'ai un blondinet à interroger", s'excuse Blaise avec un clin d'œil.

Il se dépêche de rejoindre Malfoy qui s'éloigne à grands pas.

Je me dirige vers le prochain cours avec Ron. Excellent, il a l'air choqué.

"Tu lui as fait quoi, à Malfoy ? Il avait l'air bizarre."

"Je lui ai mis la main au cul", je ricane.

Ah, cette fois il a l'air traumatisé, ça lui va bien cette couleur verdâtre avec les tâches de rousseur…

"Oh Merlin. Alors tu vas _vraiment_ essayer avec lui ? Mais c'est pas possible, tout mes amis vont voir chez les Serpentard ou quoi ?"

"C'est vrai que toi tu préfères les Serdaigle, comme une certaine Luna Lovegood, _n'est-ce pas _?"

"Bah, elle est sympa", élude Ron en haussant les épaules.

"Oui, et je suis sûr que Malfoy peut l'être aussi", dis-je avec un sourire carnassier.

"Et s'il est vraiment hétéro ?"

"Pas possible. Il a vraiment trop de manières de gay pour ne pas être homo, ou au moins bi."

Je sais, je n'en démords pas de mon idée. C'est que je tiens à lui faire admettre qu'il est gay et que sa place est dans mon lit.

"Et si c'est juste un hétéro avec des manières ? Parfois les mecs sont un peu efféminés, mais ne sont pas homo ou folles pour autant…"

"Alors je le convertis."

Ron soupire bruyamment.

"Eh ben bon courage parce qu'il n'a pas l'air très chaud !"

"Je le rendrai _chaud_ sans problème…"

Ron grimace. Je crois qu'il est envahi par de mauvaises images mentales. Et qu'il est un peu réticent à l'idée que je me fasse Draco Malfoy.

On rejoint le reste de la classe devant la salle de cours de Flitwick, et je suis perdu dans mes pensées, encore une fois. Ça devient une habitude.

Étrangement, pendant tout le cours mon esprit est centré sur ma proie, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Vous savez pourquoi, vous ? Oui ? Bon ben ne dites rien, comme ça j'aurai la surprise.

Logiquement, après ça, j'ai Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en commun avec les Serpentard. Le hasard fait bien les choses, non ? Ah vous pensez que c'est l'auteur qui fait bien les choses ? C'est pas faux, hé hé…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Et voilà, on entre en cours de DCFM, et j'interpelle le prof. Au fait, je vous avais jamais dit que Remus était revenu ? Et en plus je crois qu'il flirte avec Rogue. Mais j'ai jamais compris ce qu'il trouvait au Maître des Potions. Beurk. Peut-être qu'il est zoophile.

"Professeur ?"

Ça y est, mon offensive est lancée.

"Oui Harry ?"

"Nous allons bien faire de la pratique, aujourd'hui ?"

"Tout à fait. L'utilisation de Sortilèges informulés pour mobiliser son adversaire."

Il me regarde d'un air interrogateur. Il sait que je connais très bien le sujet de ce cours.

"Pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas des équipes inter-maisons ? Un Gryffondor contre un Serpentard ?"

J'entends des exclamations dans mon dos: protestations de dégoût de la part des Serpentard, acclamations enthousiastes des Gryffondor, qui ont hâte de les écraser. Je distingue parfaitement le sifflement hargneux de Malfoy. Mais le sourire de Lupin ne s'en élargit que plus.

"C'est une excellente idée, Harry !"

Et voilà, j'ai gagné ! Et hop, il me met avec Malfoy, qui est plutôt énervé. Étrange, dès qu'on doit faire des groupes, je suis toujours avec Malfoy. À croire que les profs nous pensent destinés l'un à l'autre. Ah vous aussi vous pensez ça ? Ouais, bon, faut pas pousser mémé trop loin non plus !

Je lance un regard triomphal au beau blond que je convoite. Il renifle d'un air dédaigneux et regarde ailleurs. Pendant que Remus explique l'exercice (que je connais par cœur), je mate impunément Malfoy qui me fait face les bras croisés.

Facile: on doit stupéfixier l'autre d'un sortilège informulé. En gros je vais me faire chier. Sauf si je sais en tirer profit.

Le prof donne le départ et je lance mon sortilège une fraction de seconde avant, comme ça Malfoy est pris par surprise et il s'écroule à terre sur les coussins prévus à cet effet. Mais non ce n'est pas de la triche, c'est juste un tout petit avantage que je me suis donné.

En fait c'est le moment où je suis _censé_ le ranimer d'un "enervatum". Vous aussi vous avez remarqué que le mot "censé" était en italique ? C'est bien, vous êtes malins dites-moi !

J'ai une petite idée. Au milieu des étoiles et du chahut que provoque l'exercice, personne n'a remarqué que je n'ai toujours pas réveillé Malfoy, même pas Lupin, occupé avec Neville dont la baguette fait des bulles de chewing-gum.

Je me penche sur Malfoy, et je passe lentement ma main sur son corps, de la joue jusqu'à la cuisse. Il aurait pu bouger je suis sûr qu'il aurait frissonné. Ou qu'il m'aurait frappé, c'est à voir. Je colle ma bouche à son oreille, et je murmure, sadique:

"T'inquiètes, je ne vais te faire que du bien…"

Je suis curieux de mettre mon idée à exécution. Ça risque d'être marrant.

Je glisse ma main entre deux boutons de sa chemise et je caresse la peau de son torse du bout des doigts. Je pince un de ses tétons doucement. Dommage qu'il soit paralysé; il serait devenu dur. En parlant de dureté, mon autre main va se poser brutalement au niveau de son entrejambe. Heureusement nous sommes dans un coin, et à moins de passer la tête par-dessus mon épaule, personne ne peut voir le traitement que je lui fais subir.

Je lui masse doucement la virilité pendant quelques secondes, tout en continuant de lui effleurer le torse. Il a la peau vachement douce, le connard.

Soudain, je me lève, recule de quelques pas, et lance le sortilège de réveil sur lui.

"Enervatum !"

En un clin d'œil il est debout, les joues rouges, les yeux remplis d'une haine féroce. Hors de lui, il m'envoie une rafale de sorts qui vont percuter les murs ou d'autres élèves.

J'érige rapidement un bouclier de protection, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver avec des cheveux roses ou une jambe en plus.

"Comment-as-tu-osé, Potter ?" Siffle-t-il furieusement.

"Allez Malfoy, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé, je ne te croirais pas…"

Mon coup d'œil éloquent à la bosse qui déforme son pantalon lui fait crisper la mâchoire et il m'envoie un stupéfix si puissant que mon bouclier en est ébranlé. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas très concentré.

Le silence s'est fait et les élèves nous regardent d'un air affolé, tandis que Lupin accoure pour normaliser la situation.

"C'est bien, c'est très bien tout les deux, mais je n'ai pas dit d'engager un combat à mort… Et votre dernier sortilège n'était pas un informulé, Mr Malfoy…"

Il plaisante mais je vois qu'il a l'œil alerte et est prêt à nous engueuler méchamment si on ne se calme pas immédiatement. Ouh mais c'est qu'il va avoir du mal à maîtriser le loupiot, le Maître des Potions –s'il arrive à l'attraper !

"Oh mais je ne tiens pas à tuer Malfoy, Professeur !" M'exclamai-je alors d'un air candide.

"Oui, je me doute bien, mais faites attention tout de même, vous avez failli stupéfixier Miss Patil au lieu de Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy", fait remarquer Lupin à Malfoy qui s'excuse froidement.

Il me regarde, les lèvres pincées et le menton relevé. Pff… Trop gay, je vous dis.

On change les groupes pour finir le cours, et dès lors je m'ennuie à mourir.

A la fin du cours, je passe près de Malfoy, et me penche rapidement à son oreille.

"Mais non je ne veux pas ta mort, Dray, ou alors une petite mort…"

Je le sens frissonner. Il plante un regard noir dans mes yeux, mais il est pâle.

Cette pâleur me fait mal au cœur, il a l'air bouleversé.

Ravi de mon effet, je m'éclipse pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione, qui se dirigent vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Alors", fait Hermione en se servant de la salade, "c'est vrai que tu vas essayer de faire changer Draco de bord, Harry ?"

"Ouais, ce mec est un homo refoulé, c'est pas possible autrement", je ricane. "Dis-moi, depuis quand tu l'appelles Draco, au fait ?"

"Depuis que je sors avec Pansy."

Ah bon. Comme quoi on en apprend tous les jours. Soudain je pouffe de rire. Ron a l'air contrarié, il trouve qu'elle pactise beaucoup trop avec l'ennemi.

"Arrêtes de bouder, Ron", continue ma meilleure amie. "Tu sais il n'est pas aussi bête qu'il en a l'air, il est très intelligent, et peut être très sympa…"

"Oh tu sais, moi, du moment qu'il est bon au lit…"

Ron grimace. Oups. Aurais-je parlé à voix haute ? Que c'est bêêête…

"Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça", me réprimande Hermione.

Moi ? Mais c'est faux ! Je proteste, je suis innocent ! Je ne pense pas qu'au sexe, je ne pense qu'à son cul ! Et toc !

"Et c'est toi qui me dis ça alors que tu sautes sur ta copine dès que tu en as l'occasion ?"

Là, franchement, je rigole. Hermione est devenue une vraie perverse et elle ne fait que des remarques ? C'est le monde à l'envers. D'ailleurs elle rougit.

"Mais c'est pas pareil", se défend-elle, "moi j'ai justement une copine, et toi tu n'as que des coups d'un jour ou deux ! Dans mon couple il n'y a pas que le sexe, il y a aussi l'amour."

Beurk, l'amour. Ça marche jamais cette connerie. Mais elle est –comme par hasard- interrompue par sa copine qui passe ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse.

"Tout à fait raison, vive l'amour", approuve Pansy. "Pourquoi parlais-tu de notre si beau couple, au fait ?"

"Harry et ses coups d'un soir", bougonne Hermione en guise d'explication.

"Ah oui, je vois. A propos, Potter, Draco se plaint que tu lui tournes autour, toi et tes sales mains baladeuses."

"Et alors, ça ne lui plait pas ?"

"Pas vraiment. Il n'est pas comme toi tu sais."

"C'est-à-dire ?"

Comment ça, pas comme moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? C'est qu'il est loin d'être parfait ce petit con arrogant de…

"Il n'aime pas tellement les coups d'un soir."

Ah. Oui, bon, c'est vrai que sur ce point il est difficile de me défendre. Mais est-ce de ma faute si j'aime le sexe ? Oui ? Vous croyez que c'est de ma faute ? Je devrais faire preuve d'un peu d'abstinence ? Mais vous êtes malades ou quoi ?

"Et puis, à ma connaissance il n'est pas homosexuel." Ajoute Pansy.

"Ça, c'est mon affaire."

"Mouais. Tu sais quoi, Potter ? Je crois que tu es un papillon. Tu aimes butiner des tas de fleurs différentes. Mais tu devrais faire attention, à te frotter à Draco comme ça tu risques de t'y brûler les ailes. Et si tu fais souffrir mon meilleur ami je te jure que même Mione ne m'empêchera pas de te le faire payer."

Pansy a dit ça très sérieusement, en me regardant bien dans les yeux. Puis elle soupire.

"J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Hermione, je vais à la bibliothèque, tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre quand tu auras fini."

Et elle s'éclipse.

Elle s'éloigne, et moi je cogite. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu vouloir dire par "te brûler les ailes" ? J'avoue que je suis perplexe. Et puis me le faire payer, non mais n'importe quoi, elle débloque ! Malfoy, me brûler les ailes ? Alors que j'ai vaincu Voldychou ? La blague ! N'empêche, c'est bizarre. Et évidemment que je sais ce que je fais. Enfin…Peut-être pas tout à fait mais… Non, non, non, je sais ce que je veux, je veux Malfoy dans mon lit !

Cette conversation m'a énervé, et Hermione me lance un regard perçant. Évidemment, elle, elle a compris. Pourquoi pas moi ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à la table d'en face. Pour admirer ma proie, bien sûr. Il est en train de regarder Zabini d'un œil sceptique. Et voilà ! Il tient sa tasse de thé avec le petit doigt en l'air !…C'est bourgeois ou c'est gay, ça ?

Je crois que si j'essaye de le séduire c'est autant pour prouver à Ron et aux autres que j'avais raison et qu'il aime les hommes, que parce que j'ai envie de lui. Il est vraiment sexy.

Ron me sort de ma contemplation.

"Si tu pouvais au moins ne pas le regarder avec des yeux doux quand je suis en face de toi, ça serait bien", soupire-t-il.

"Je ne le regarde pas avec des yeux doux !"

"C'est vrai. Ça ressemblait plutôt à un regard de cocker énamouré." Approuve Ron.

Mais c'est qu'il se fout de ma gueule en plus ! ("T'as trouvé ça tout seul, Harry ?" Toi, la conscience, ferme-la !) Je le foudroie du regard. C'est vrai, quoi ! Je ne lui fais pas les yeux doux, je le regarde d'un œil lubrique. Pas pareil.

D'ailleurs l'objet de mes pensées se lève. Il a l'air un peu énervé.

"Bon, faut que j'y aille…" Je dis à Ron. "J'ai un devoir pas terminé."

Ron a l'air très convaincu, et Hermione, qui discutait avec Ginny, relève la tête et lève les yeux au ciel.

"J'espère que ton devoir t'apportera moult connaissances sur un certain blond !" Rit Ron. (Tiens c'est marrant cette allitération. "Rit Ron." Rr-rr. Bon, ok, je pète un câble, désolé, mais j'ai un blond à séduire et mes neurones sont concentrés dessus et pas sur le reste. Qui a dit, "quels neurones ?" ?)

Je fais un doigt d'honneur à Ron qui rigole comme un con, et je sors à la suite de Draco-j'ai-un-beau-cul-Malfoy.

Merde. Il est passé où ? Ah, ouf, il est au bout du couloir. Je le rattrape vite fait.

"Salut Malfoy !" Je lance d'un ton enjoué.

Il pousse un soupir exaspéré et s'arrête en croisant les bras, se plantant face à moi.

"Ok, Potter. Maintenant tu vas me dire quel est ton problème."

Pas l'air content. J'aime bien, ses yeux deviennent plus foncés quand il est en colère.

"Problème ? Quel problème ?"

Mais oui, je peux avoir l'air innocent quand je veux.

"Potter…" Dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

"Bon d'accord. Tu es gay ou hétéro ?" Je lâche sans transition.

Il lève un sourcil délicatement malfoyen.

"Pardon ?"

"T'es gay ou t'es hétéro ?" Je répète en articulant

"En quoi ça te regarde ?" Répond-il avec un rictus ironique.

"On va dire que ça m'intéresse."

Il a l'air franchement alarmé, soudainement. Il décroise les bras et se recule d'un ou deux pas.

"Oh putain. J'avais presque réussi à me convaincre que c'était une blague."

"Quoi donc ?"

Ce jeu du chat et de la souris m'amuse beaucoup.

"Tu as vraiment l'intention de me draguer, Potter ?"

Grand silence. Mes lèvres s'étirent lentement en un sourire ravageur qu'il se prend en pleine face.

Ses traits se durcissent.

"Potter, je pense que tu sais parfaitement que je suis hétéro, tes amis te l'ont dit et Pansy te l'a sûrement confirmé. Et je suis loin d'être comme un de tes jouets que tu prends et que tu jettes après utilisation. Si tu veux vraiment me séduire –et je te préviens que tu n'y arriveras pas- il va falloir que tu y mettes plus du tien."

Et hop, après un sourire sarcastique, il se détourne et se casse. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, çaaa ?

Je ne bouge pas, mais je lui demande en élevant la voix, tandis qu'il s'éloigne:

"C'est un défi ?"

Il ne répond mais quand il tourna au coin du couloir, j'aurais pu jurer qu'il souriait.

Je suis trop hébété pour le rattraper. Je réfléchis juste dans le couloir, les bras ballants. Si, si, je réfléchis, je vous assure que ça m'arrive parfois.

Et puis soudain ça monte au cerveau. Illumination.

Je pense que je vais changer de méthode pour le séduire. Si la provocation ne marche pas, je mettrais autre chose en place.

**~A suivre...**

_**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous voulez la suite ou je la range au placard ?**_

_**J'espère que malgré le ton un peu euh...déjanté de ce début d'histoire, cela vous a plu. Si vous avez apprécié, ou détesté, ou si vous voulez m'épouser, le petit bouton "reviews" est fait pour ça =D**_

_**Si vous avez apprécié je mettrai la suite bientôt...**_

_**Merci aux quelques personnes qui ont lu "Comme un rêve", vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir =]**_

_**Bisous, je vous aime !**_

_**Anabanana94**_

_**Ps: qui veut une suite à "L'Espion qui n'avait pas froid (aux yeux)" ?**_


	2. Chapitre 2  Repérer sa proie

**Titre:** UR SO GAY

**Auteur: **Anabanana94, donc mwa, pour changer ^^

**Disclaimer: **JKR, Katy Perry pour le titre, Jacques Higelin pour la chanson utilisée à la fin de la fiction, l'histoire et tout ce qui arrive à nos chéris sont de mon fait hé hé...

**Pairing: **nos deux chéris étant Harry et Draco, sans surprise

**Rating:** M, attention aux yeux chastes ! De plus, le ton de cette fiction a été très oralisé, donc le langage est parfois cru, c'est VOULU.

**CADEAU pour mon Doudou, mon meilleur ami que j'adore, la voilà enfin cette histoire que tu attends depuis plus d'un an... ^^" j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

**Note: **Coucou tout le monde, merci pour ce super accueil, 35 reviews pour un premier chapitre, je ne m'y attendais pas ! En tout cas ça m'a fait très plaisir. Normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde, mais pour ceux que j'aurais oublié et qui voudraient une réponse, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! =) j'espère que cette suite ne va pas vous décevoir.

**Note 2:** j'ai en effet oublié de préciser que les personnages sont "un peu OOC sur les bords", mais vous avez dû vous en rendre compte vous-mêmes ^^ Je préviens au cas où. De plus, je voulais vous dire que je publierai a priori toutes les semaines, car vu que tout est écrit, il n'y a pas de raison pour vous faire languir !

Voilà, j'espère n'avoir rien oublié, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 ~ Repérer sa proie**

Quelques jours plus tard, je me retrouve dans ce même couloir. Depuis ma discussion avec Malfoy, je n'ai pas chômé. J'ai multiplié les attentions, ainsi que les sous-entendus. Parce que ça, oui, les sous-entendus ça me connaît. Hu hu. Même quand c'est pas très subtil. Mais je ne sais pas si a marché, il arrive mieux à cacher ses émotions depuis qu'il sait que je suis en chasse.

Alors voilà, je suis dans un couloir adjacent à la sortie de la Grande Salle, et j'attends Malfoy.

Ah, le voilà. Merde, il est avec Zabini et Nott. Tant pis.

Je m'avance tranquillement, et tandis qu'ils me dépassent en parlant, je décoche un beau sourire à Malfoy, et lui frôle la main en passant. Je continue à m'éloigner.

Pff… J'aurais dû le coincer contre un mur, ça fait une semaine que je le drague, j'ai envie de lui, par Merlin !

Tiens, je vais aller voir Hedwige, _elle_ au moins, elle me comprendra.

Franchement il faut que je trouve des idées pour amener Malfoy droit dans mes draps.

Je pénètre dans la volière en cherchant Hedwige des yeux. Elle vient à moi d'un battement d'aile.

Je caresse ses plumes d'un blanc immaculé d'un air pensif. Elle me béquète affectueusement le doigt.

"Tu voulais me parler ?"

Kyaaa ! Je sursaute comme un malade et je me retourne.

Draco. Malfoy. Comme par hasard. Il a l'air un peu essoufflé. Il a couru pour me rattraper ? Mignon. Ça fait chaud au cœur.

"Tu voulais me parler ?" Répète-t-il, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

Hedwige s'envole vers un perchoir, au milieu de deux Grands-Ducs.

"Euh…"

J'ai l'air un peu ahuri là, non ? Comment ça, "à peine" ? Tss… Je me reprends vite, avançant vers lui le sourire aux lèvres.

"J'avais juste envie de voir quelque chose." Je souffle d'un air taquin.

Je passe à côté de lui, et me penche à son oreille.

"J'avais remarqué quelque chose qui me plaisait…" Je murmure.

Je dépose un léger baiser sur son cou, juste en dessous du lobe de son oreille gauche. Il est pris d'un violent frisson, mais ne bouge pas.

"T'as vraiment un grain, Potter…" Marmonne-t-il, immobile.

"Oui, j'aime beaucoup ton grain de beauté."

Et hop, je sors. Je me retourne furtivement, il a posé sa main dans son cou, sur le grain de beauté que je viens d'embrasser.

Je continue à marcher dans le couloir. Aaahhh… C'est fou ce que je me sens satisfait. Et étrangement, mon cœur papillonne comme un petit oiseau voletant. Comparaison stupide, mais efficace. Quand j'ai embrassé son cou, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. C'était étrange, mais pas désagréable.

Oh merde, je suis en retard. En plus j'ai cours avec McGonagall, et c'est déjà la deuxième fois que je suis en retard dans la semaine. Et on n'est que mardi. Aaahhh ! J'ai chaud !

Il faut dire que je suis en train de courir dans un foutu couloir, tout ça pour un cours ! Pff… Je m'essouffle vite, il va falloir que je fasse autre chose que du sport de chambre. Heureusement que le Quidditch recommence bientôt.

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

La voix sèche de McGo me répond. J'entrouvre la porte et passe la tête dans l'ouverture dans une interrogation muette.

"Mr Potter, tiens donc… Vous nous faites l'honneur de vous montrer, après un quart d'heure de retard ?"

"Euh…"

"Nous entendrons vos explications un autre jour, vous n'êtes pas accepté en cours. Vous me rendrez un devoir où vous disserterez sur la nécessité d'arriver à l'heure en cours. Minimum trois parchemins."

Quelle vieille peau ! Eh mais ça me fait une heure de libre, ça…

"Très bien, au revoir." Je réponds tranquillement en refermant la porte sur moi.

Sauf que maintenant il faut que je me tape son devoir. Bon, je vais aller le faire tout de suite à la bibliothèque, comme ça j'en serai débarrassé.

Je pousse la porte de la bibliothèque. Évidement elle grince, donc Mme Pince me lance un regard foudroyant de son bureau, placé à côté de l'entrée.

Je m'avance dans les rayonnages et m'assois à une table loin du regard perçant de la bibliothécaire.

Je sors du parchemin, de l'encre et une plume et commence à réfléchir. Disserter sur la nécessité d'arriver à l'heure, pff… Dur de trouver de l'inspiration pour un sujet pareil.

Au bout d'un moment je commence à écrire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ouf, mon brouillon est fini ! Pas trop tôt, je commençais à avoir des crampes dans le bras. Je le recopierai plus tard, pour l'instant je m'octroie une petite pause.

Je regarde les tables autour de moi. Eh ben y'a pas foule ! Il n'y a que deux personnes –en dehors de moi- qui travaillent là. Une fille que j'ai déjà aperçue, et un blond qui me tourne le dos. Il a dû arriver pendant que je travaillais, car je ne l'avais pas remarqué en m'installant.

Il a les cheveux d'une blondeur incroyable, et une nuque parfaite.

Et cette nuque ne peut qu'appartenir à… Malfoy.

Encore et toujours. C'est hallucinant ce que tout revient à lui en ce moment, c'est horrible. J'ai l"impression de le croiser partout. Pas que ça me dérange, bien sûr, mais ça devient répétitif.

Je déchire un coin de mon brouillon non utilisé, et je griffonne une petite phrase à la va-vite.

"_Coucou, mon baiser t'a plu ?"_

Puis je plie mon parchemin en forme d'avion et l'envoie vers lui. Mon message atterrit sur sa table et il relève la tête de ses livres en sursautant. Il tend la main vers le petit avion pour le prendre et le déplier.

Il regarde vivement autour de lui et son regard se plante dans le mien un bref instant, puis il se penche sur sa table pour me répondre.

Ensuite il replie le parchemin et lui donne un petit coup de baguette. L'avion se dirige vers moi et je le saisis au vol. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à la magie pour ça. Je préfère la méthode manuelle, voyez-vous ! Arrêtez de pouffer, il n'y a aucun sous-entendu pervers là-dessous. Enfin presque pas.

Je déplie hâtivement la missive. Il a une jolie écriture, élégante et un peu penchée.

"_Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux…"_

Un frisson délicieux me parcourt, et je me hâte de lui répondre.

_"C'est une demande ?"_

Il ne perd pas de temps pour répondre et tourne à demi la tête vers moi, un sourire adorablement tordu aux lèvres, pendant que je déplie le morceau de parchemin, chiffonné d'être passé entre nos mains.

Les mots écrits m'électrocutent. J'ai vraiment besoin de passer à l'action… Sauf que si je passe à l'action, il va se défiler et se foutre de ma gueule. Donc je vais le séduire, lentement mais sûrement. Surtout que devant moi, à ma question: "C'est une demande ?", s'étalent les mots:

_"Non, une promesse…"_

Voilà ce que j'appelle un retournement de situation. Jusque là il était vraiment peu enclin à ce que je le séduise, et là, voilà presque qu'il m'encourage. Un peu ambiguë comme situation, je trouve.

Un besoin me tiraille les entrailles. Un besoin, un désir inconsidéré. L'envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Ça fait sept ans que je le connais, je sais beaucoup de choses sur lui, sur ses comportements, sa façon d'agir, de parler, son geste de lever délicatement son sourcil droit quand il est étonné, méprisant ou sceptique.

Une petite alarme se déclenche dans ma tête. Je ne devrais pas m'occuper de lui à ce point. De ce qu'il est, de ce qu'il pense. Je ne veux que le tirer, après tout ! Et prouver qu'il est gay, à cause du pari tacite avec Ron… N'est-ce pas ?

Mon poignet a suivi ma pensée, et c'est après avoir envoyé la missive que je me rends compte que j'ai écrit que je voulais mieux le connaître.

_"Pourquoi ?"_, répond-t-il immédiatement.

Les papiers se succèdent vite à présent, presque du tac au tac.

_"Sais pas. J'ai envie."_

_"Je ne pense pas que ça soit vraiment utile, tu sais."_

_"Ah, et pourquoi ça ?"_

_"Tu me connais **déjà**."_

_"Pas assez à mon goût."_

Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il ne me répond pas ? Pff… Il va remettre un livre en rayon. Tiens, c'est une idée, ça ! Je me lève prestement et le suis à pas de loup. (En parlant du loup, on aimerait bien en voir la qu…Humph. Pardon, je m'égare.)

Il est dans les rayons du fond, exempt d'élèves et de présences indésirables. Je m'approche lentement, et pourtant mon cœur bat aussi vite que si j'avais piqué un sprint.

D'habitude je ne remarque pas ce genre de détails. Je suis bizarre en ce moment, je ne dors peut-être pas assez.

Il a l'air fatigué, lui aussi. Il a rangé son livre, et est face au rayon, la tête appuyée sur l'étagère. Il respire lentement, aspirant de grandes goulées d'air, comme s'il voulait se calmer. Il est beau.

Je tends la main et effleure une mèche de cheveux blonds qui balaye son visage. Il tressaille.

J'articule à voix basse:

"Pourquoi c'est inutile de vouloir mieux te connaître ? C'est mal ? Tu ne veux pas ?"

Ma voix a des intonations tristes, j'espère qu'il ne va pas y faire attention.

Il a un nouveau frisson, nerveux, et il s'écarte de moi, s'adossant aux étagères en croisant les bras. Je laisse mon bras retomber le long de mon flanc et m'adosse à l'étagère en face de lui pour me donner une contenance.

"Non, c'est pas ça… En fait tu ne t'en es peut-être jamais rendu compte, mais tu es sans doute la personne qui me connaît le mieux."

Il ne m'a pas regardé en disant ça, et moi j'ai la bouche sèche pour répondre. Alors je ne réponds pas. J'attends la suite.

"Quand on se dispute, tu sais où me faire mal, aussi bien par les mots que par les gestes. Tu sais anticiper mes mouvements…"

Je hausse les épaules.

"C'est instinctif, ça. Je te connais depuis tellement longtemps… C'est ton corps et ses réactions que je connais, en quelque sorte."

Pourquoi faut-il que je rougisse en prononçant ces mots ? Il me lance un coup d'œil furtif et se remet à contempler les livres en face de lui, à ma gauche.

"J'ai envie de connaître ton âme, Malfoy", dis-je sans préambule tout en sachant la stupidité de ces paroles.

Il rive doucement ses yeux dans les miens, et soulève un sourcil amusé (et sûrement épilé).

"Mon âme ? Pourtant les Malfoy sont réputés pour ne pas en avoir, non ?" Lâche-t-il.

Je me sens brusquement mal à l'aise, car j'ai longtemps pensé ça.

"Non, je ne crois pas que ça soit vrai."

"Et pourquoi ?"

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors je réponds l'évidence en haussant les épaules.

"Tu es humain."

Un petit rire s'échappe de sa gorge.

A mon tour de hausser un sourcil interrogatif.

"Est-ce que tu es conscient qu'on est en train d'avoir une conversation civilisée ?"

A mon tour de rire.

"Oui… Enfin c'est plutôt reposant, je trouve."

Il hoche la tête et sourit tranquillement, son regard de nouveau perdu dans les rayons.

"Malfoy ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Regarde-moi."

J'ai chuchoté ça d'une petite voix.

Il lève la tête, un peu surpris. Ses yeux s'accrochent aux miens, brillants, lumineux. Et là il m'arrive quelque chose d'à la fois horrible et délicieux. Horrible, car bander dans une bibliothèque, c'est vraiment nul. Délicieux car je bande sous la seule pression de ses yeux, et il ne me touche même pas.

Il va sûrement me rejeter, mais tant pis.

Je me penche et effleure sa bouche de mes lèvres. Le mouvement est si rapide qu'il n'a pas le temps de l'esquiver. Ses lèvres sont douces et entrouvertes. Je sens qu'il s'est arrêté de respirer, qu'il est tendu.

Une boule de tristesse vient se loger dans ma gorge et je me recule de quelques millimètres, juste de façon à ne plus toucher ses lèvres, mais à ne pas croiser son regard.

Si ça se trouve je le dégoûte vraiment. Si ça se trouve il est vraiment hétéro et ne veut pas du tout de moi. Si ça se trouve, malgré ses derniers mots, il préfère qu'on se déteste et qu'on s'engueule. Normal, quoi. Normal pour sept ans de haine viscérale.

Alors pourquoi je me sens si mal ? Je n'aime pas cette sensation. Une boule de tristesse dans ma gorge, un nœud d'angoisse dans mon ventre, et l'impression qu'une poigne de fer broie mon cœur dans un étau qui le fait palpiter de douleur.

C'est pitoyable, mais j'ai envie de pleurer. Sauf que ça fait trois secondes que je suis immobile, et qu'il doit attendre que je bouge.

Je recule doucement. Il a le regard fixe et les joues un peu roses.

"Je… Je suis désolé…" Je marmonne.

J'essaye de trouver une excuse, mais j'ai le cerveau vide, et il me fixe de son regard métallique.

Soudain, il esquisse un sourire.

"Si tu veux vraiment me séduire, il va falloir trouver autre chose, Harry."

Puis il s'éclipse.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça. Il m'a déjà dit quelque chose dans cet esprit-là.

Une minute s'écoule avant que je ne réagisse et que je comprenne trois choses.

1) Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi.

2) Il est parti.

3) Il faut que je le rattrape !

Mais quand je reviens aux tables, je dois bien me faire à l'évidence: il ne m'a pas attendu. Je me sens con, subitement. (Non, je ne vous demande pas d'approuver ça ! Non mais !)

Je soupire en rangeant mes affaires. Je vais aller attendre devant la salle de mon prochain cours, comme ça je vais me remettre les idées en place. Ou du moins, essayer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Je traverse les couloirs vivement. Je dois avoir l'air bizarre, car deux ou trois première année effarouchées s'enfuient à mon approche.

Je me laisse tomber assis contre le mur, à côté de la porte de la salle de classe de Flitwick.

Les idées, pensées, impressions, sentiments tournoient dans ma tête à une vitesse folle, à m'en donner la nausée.

J'essaye de poser les chose à plat, mais échoue lamentablement.

Depuis le début, je n'ai qu'une envie: tirer Malfoy, prouver qu'il aime que je le baise, et affirmer ainsi qu'il est gay à Ron.

Mais là je ne suis plus très sûr de mes plans. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes bras croisés sur mes genoux. Non, je ne suis plus sûr du tout. Parce que tout à l'heure, quand j'ai effleuré ses lèvres, je n'ai pas eu envie de le tirer.

J'ai eu envie de lui faire l'amour.

Or, faire l'amour à quelqu'un implique plusieurs choses, comme être amoureux de la personne en question. Et ça, si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Je ne veux pas être amoureux de Malfoy. De toute façon je ne le suis pas. Je ne le suis pas, n'est-ce pas ? C'est absurde dans tout les cas.

Même si je l'étais, lui ne m'aimerait sûrement pas. Il s'amuse, c'est tout. Il s'amuse de mes efforts pour le séduire. Comme quand il a dit "Si tu veux vraiment me séduire, il va falloir trouver autre chose, Harry." C'est un jeu pour lui, évidemment.

Subitement, je remarque quelque chose qui me fait lever la tête de surprise. Il a utilisé mon _prénom_. Il m'a appelé _Harry_. Ok, c'est mon nom, mais il ne l'avait jamais prononcé avant.

Mon prénom est sorti de cette ravissante bouche et je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu. Trop nul.

En tout cas, j'ai apprécié notre pseudo conversation. Même si au final, je n'en ai pas appris des masses sur lui. Bon ok, pour être franc je n'ai _rien_ appris de plus sur lui.

Ça devient urgent que je le séduise, j'ai constamment envie de lui depuis plus d'une semaine, et même quand je ne bande pas mes pensées sont remplies de lui.

Je vais passer à la vitesse supérieure.

DING-DONG ! DING-DONG !

Les élèves affluent dans les couloirs, parlant, discutant, criant, riant et bavassant dans tout les coins. Dean et Seamus arrivent, me disent bonjour et me félicitent au passage pour ma belle sortie du cours de Métamorphose. Oui, je sais, je suis parfait.

Enfin, Hermione et Ron se radinent.

"Pas trop tôt !" Je grogne en me relevant.

"Eh oh, si t'avais été en cours tu n'aurais pas eu à nous attendre, et…"

Hermione s'interrompt au beau milieu de sa tirade. Elle me regarde d'un air scrutateur.

Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

"Harry, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle !"

"Même un peu verdâtre sur les bords", renchérit Ron.

"Sympa… Non, c'est bon, je me sens très bien, c'est juste…"

"Bonjour tout le monde !" Fait la voix flûtée du minuscule professeur Flitwick en arrivant.

Il nous fait entrer dans sa salle, va directement s'asseoir sur la pile de coussins qui recouvre sa chaise, et commence l'appel.

Oh mon Dieu, c'est bien ce que je craignais. Pff… On passe deux heures ennuyantes à mourir, tout simplement parce que ce cher professeur a décidé de nous faire réviser (encore !) les sortilèges d'attraction, qui sont d'une simplicité enfantine, et que même Neville sait lancer à présent.

En plus, Ron n'arrête pas de me lancer des coups d'œil entendus, c'est particulièrement énervant.

Au bout d'un moment, j'arrête l'exercice et me plante devant lui, agacé.

"Quoi ?"

"Rien, rien", répond-il avec un petit sourire.

Puis il ajoute:

"Ça va, toi et Malfoy ? T'as l'air drôlement accro, dis-moi…"

Ses mots me glacent le sang. Lui aussi a remarqué que j'étais bizarre. Mais c'est faux, je ne suis pas accro…

"Je suis pas accro, je veux juste me le faire pour prouver qu'il est gay", je proteste avec véhémence.

Il me regarde d'un air sceptique.

«Harry, ne me prends pas pour un débile, tu as toujours été attiré par lui, et là ça fait deux semaines que tu t'acharnes sur lui. T'as jamais autant attendu pour quelqu'un,» explique mon futur défunt meilleur ami.

«Mais tu dis que des conneries !» Je m'énerve. «Je le respecte, c'est tout, alors il faut bien que je le séduise dans les règles!»

Ron ouvre la bouche, ses yeux s'écarquillent; il a l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de se décrocher la mâchoire.

Il a du mal à articuler.

«Depuis quand tu «respectes» Malfoy, toi ? Eh ben mon vieux... T'es encore plus atteint que je ne pensais...»

Alors là je sens que je vais me mettre à hurler. Mais une idée vient luire dans mon cerveau. (Comment ça c'est rare ?) La contre-attaque.

«Et toi, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'une certaine blonde au collier de bièraubeurre ne te plait pas, hein ? T'arrêtes pas de la reluquer !»

Les oreilles de Ron virent à une couleur rouge à une vitesse ahurissante. Hin hin, ça va être marrant...

«Ainsi Luna Loveggod a un prétendant... Tu comptes te faire percer une oreille pour y accrocher un poireau en guise de solidarité ?»

«Mais ça va pas, non ?» Explose-t-il, furibond et plus rouge qu'une tomate. (À quand la soupe de légumes ?)

«Eh bien, eh bien Mr Weasley, que se passe-t-il ?» S'écrie Flitwick en coupant l'explosion de fureur de Ron. «Allons, encore cinq minutes d'attente et vous pourrez crier sur Mr Potter en toute liberté.»

Ron ne répond pas, écarlate de confusion Les autres élèves se remettent à la pratique des sortilèges, qu'ils avaient arrêté pendant les frasques de Ron.

Heureusement ils n'ont pas entendu ce qui a provoqué sa colère: les rumeurs vont vite à Poudlard.

Enfin bon, résultat on se fait tout petits jusqu'à la sonnerie qui retentit, enfin.

Je sors en premier et j'attends Ron et Hermione. Ils me rejoignent, et Ron a encore l'air contrarié.

«Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as dit pour que Ron enrage à ce point, Harry ?» Demande Hermione en souriant.»

«Ah, non, il n'a rien dit, c'est moi qui me suis énervé tout seul !» S'exclame Ron en m'envoyant son coude dans les côtes.

Comme quoi j'avais tapé juste et qu'il est dans la merde.

«En fait je lui ai dit une connerie tellement grosse que ça l'a fait sauter au plafond.» Répondé-je avec nonchalance.

A mes côtés, je sens Ron qui se détend. Il ne perd rien pour attendre.

«C'est sûr que vu les conneries que tu sors parfois...» acquiesce Hermione en hochant la tête.

«Va te faire foutre, 'Mione», rétorqué-je en souriant.

«Mais bien sûr ! Pansy ?» Fait-elle mine d'appeler.

«Pourquoi ne suis-je entouré que de pervers ?» Gémit Ron d'un ton mélodramatique.

«Si on m'avait dit un jour que Hermione-la-sage deviendrait aussi vicieuse, je ne l'aurais pas cru !» J'approuve.

«Comme si c'était moi la plus perverse de nous trois», rit Hermione.

«Ah non, là c'est sûr que Harry nous bat tous à plate-couture !»

«Eh ! Même pas vrai !» Protesté-je, outré (ou pas ?) par cette accusation.

Ron et Hermione ricanent. Évidemment ! Je suis sûr que Hermy est plus dévergondée que moi, elle s'éclipse sans cesse avec Pansy. La chambre de la préfète doit être bien bruyante certains soirs.

Beuark, mauvaise idée. Note à moi-même: ne jamais imaginer ma meilleure amie dans des activités autre que cérébrales, c'est beaucoup trop traumatisant pour moi.

Nous sortons dans le parc pour nous diriger vers les serres pour le cours de Biologie. Chourave nous explique patiemment que bien que nous ne soyons qu'en automne, l'hiver approche, (et donc les maladies avec) et qu'il nous faut nous occuper de mandragores (encore), puisque c'est un ingrédient essentiel de la Pimentine, contre le rhume.

Nous sommes en groupes avec les Pouffsouffles, et Ernie MacMilian nous rejoint, Ron, Hermione et moi.

C'est marrant je vois tout en blond moi, aujourd'hui. Enfin j'ai la tête pleine d'un certain blond, surtout.

Tiens, Hermione me regarde en ayant l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

En fait, Ron, Ernie et elle ont les mains plongées dans un pot en terre et me fixent, les sourcils froncés.

Euh... J'ai loupé une étape, là...

Je cligne les yeux, redescendant sur Terre.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel.

«Ça y est, t'es avec nous ?» Demande Ernie en souriant.

«Harry, ça fait cinq fois que je te demande d'arroser la mandragore avec le filtre de sérénité, on a du mal à empêcher ses racines de sortir du pot.»

«Oh... D'accord, désolé.»

Merde, ce fichu Serpentard s'est implanté dans mon esprit et il me parasite, ce sale con !

Je fais ce que m'a demandé Hermione tranquillement, mais intérieurement je m'énerve. En plus Mione a sûrement deviné à quoi je pensais. Fais chier.

Ça m'inquiète un peu, c e que disent Ron et Hermione. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais tant fait pour obtenir quelqu'un. Mais paradoxalement, même si je fais tout pour le mettre dans mon lit, Malfoy est la personne que je respecte le plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et il mérite mieux que moi sans aucun doute.

Mais j'ai vraiment trop envie de lui, et quand je pense au fait que quelqu'un d'autre lui correspondrait peut-être plus que moi, un pincement au coeur me dit que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre. Et ce sentiment de...de possessivité -car ça ne peut être que ça, n'est-ce pas ?- m'énerve. Je n'aime pas me sentir dépendant. Et même sans sortir avec lui je sens que je deviens accro à Malfoy.

Je me sens un peu mal vis-à-vis de lui. Un peu coupable, parce qu'au final, je ne veux que son coeu...que son cul, et si je le séduis «dans les règles», il risque de s'imaginer que j'ai des sentiments pour lui, et il en souffrira. Et je crois que je n'ai pas envie de le blesser, il ne le mérite pas. (Bon ok, personne ne mérite d'avoir mal, mais lui encore moins, avec le père qu'il a eu en plus... Enfin bref.)

Comme je ne le mérite sûrement pas.

Ce mec est d'une beauté physique affolante. Il respire la sensualité à fleur de peau. Il ressemble à une rose blanche, pure et délicate, qui domine toutes les autres fleurs des jardins de sa beauté et de sa prestance, mais dont les pétales sont fragiles, et les épines dangereuses.

Merlin, ça craint, je deviens poétique. C'est très bucolique tout ça.

Oups, il me semble que j'ai du encore décrocher de la réalité, car la voix de Chourave me fait sursauter.

«Très bien, pour une fois le travail a été fait correctement et sans anicroches, clame-t-elle d'un ton satisfait. Pour la prochaine fois, vous me ferez un compte-rendu du cours d'aujourd'hui.»

Tout le monde grommèle, ça fait du boulot en plus.

Je m'en fous, je bâclerai ça vite fait, c'est pas comme si c'était dur.

J'ai une idée qui germe dans mon cerveau, et ça me paraît bien plus intéressant que les devoirs.

Nous retirons nos gants en peau de dragon et prenons le chemin du château.

«Tu aurais pu nous aider, me réprimande un peu Hermione, tandis que nous gravissons les marches du château. Ernie, Ron et moi avons eu du mal à terminer.»

«Tu te doutes bien qu'il avait autre chose en tête,» ironise Ron.

«Désolé, j'étais ailleurs, m'excusé-je d'un ton innocent. Et je m'excuse, mais je vous rejoindrai directement dans la Grande Salle, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire avant.»

J'accélère le pas et m'éloigne rapidement, sans leur donner la possibilité de répliquer. Ils n'ont pas du tout apprécié le fait d'être plantés là. Je ricane intérieurement.

Je me dirige d'un pas vif vers la volière.

Il y en a un qui va être surpris, ce soir.

**~A suivre~**

Verdict ? un peu bizarre ce Draco, hein ? A votre avis que prépare Harry ? J'espère vous surprendre sur ce point ^^

Comme la dernière fois, pour une quelconque réclamation, ou un don en espèces, chèques ou cartes bleues -avec code- ou demande en mariage (j'en ai quand même reçu deux au premier chapitre XD), le bouton review est fait pour ça ! J'adore papoter avec vous =D

Bisous et à dans deux semaines

Anabanana94


	3. Chapitre 3  Traquer le gibier

**Titre:** UR SO GAY

**Auteur: **Anabanana94, donc mwa, pour changer ^^

**Disclaimer: **JKR, Katy Perry pour le titre, Jacques Higelin pour la chanson utilisée à la fin de la fiction, l'histoire et tout ce qui arrive à nos chéris sont de mon fait hé hé...

**Pairing: **nos deux chéris étant Harry et Draco, sans surprise

**Rating:** M, attention aux yeux chastes ! De plus, le ton de cette fiction a été très oralisé, donc le langage est parfois cru, c'est VOULU.

**CADEAU pour mon Doudou, mon meilleur ami que j'adore, la voilà enfin cette histoire que tu attends depuis plus d'un an... ^^" j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

**Note 1: **Je n'avais pas pensé à le préciser avant, mais comme j'ai eu quelques interrogations de certaines lectrices, je le fais: /!\ personnages "légèrement" OOC ^^ De plus, j'ajoute que si l'histoire vous paraît un peu déconstruite ou bizarre car on ne sait pas ce que pense Draco et que Harry change souvent d'avis, c'est normal: ce qui m'intéresse c'est justement d'être dans les pensées de notre cher Sauveur, même quand il pète un cable ou qu'il se pose des questions. Et puis c'est plus marrant comme ça, aussi =D

**Note 2:** Bonsoir tout le monde, étant donné que manifestement je perds pas mal de lectrices à cause du délai de publication (la baisse de reviews par rapport au premier chapitre m'a pas mal chagrinée je l'avoue T_T), je publie une semaine plus tôt que ce que j'avais prévu, et si ça vous convient, je continuerai comme ça. J'espère que la suite va vous plaire, les choses avancent, vous allez voir... =) Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 ~ Traquer le gibier**

Je retourne ensuite en vitesse dans la Grande Salle; j'ai l'estomac dans les talons et je ne tiens pas à manquer «l'évènement».

Aussitôt assis en face de Ron, celui-ci me demande pourquoi je suis parti aussi vite. Je lui réponds que j'avais oublié de faire quelque chose d'important.

J'ai pris soin de m'installer face à Draco, qui semble assez silencieux.

Je me sers du poisson et des petits pois, et mange avec joie.

Putain qu'est-ce que j'avais faim !

Je surveille Malfoy tout en écoutant Ron, Dean, Ginny et Seamus parler activement.

«Apparemment Dumbledore va faire une annonce pour le Quidditch, ce soir !»

«Vous croyez que la saison va reprendre bientôt ?»

«J'espère, parce que...»

Dean est interrompu par le courrier du soir, qui s'engouffre dans la Salle dans un fracas d'ailes et de bruissements de papiers. Subitement, un murmure s'élève au-dessus des tables, et toute l'attention se concentre sur celle de Serpentard.

Un grand hibou d'un noir de jais est venu se poser devant Draco Malfoy. Le plus étonnant est que sa couleur contraste merveilleusement bien avec le bouquet de roses d'un blanc éclatant qu'il apporte au jeune homme blond avant de repartir dignement à tire-d'aile.

Tout le monde se demande à voix basse qui a pu envoyer un tel bouquet au Prince des Serpentard.

Au bout d'un moment, l'attention se détourne et les conversations reprennent.

Malfoy n'a pas esquissé un geste. Il regarde devant lui, immobile, pâle et comme mortifié. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir été touché par l'animation qu'a provoqué la réception de son «colis».

Enfin il semble reprendre ses esprits, et tend la main vers la petite carte qui accompagne le splendide bouquet. Ses amis le regardent toujours curieusement, surtout Zabini, Nott et Pansy.

Il déplie le papier d'une main fébrile, et ses joues se colorent légèrement de rose. Il me lance un regard furtif, dont je n'arrive pas à déterminer l'expression.

Blaise Zabini se penche et lui donne un coup de coude pour lire le billet, mais il est repoussé sèchement.

Moi je sais ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur le petit carton.

_Ceci n'est qu'un piètre hommage à ta beauté. Tu fais presque insulte à ces roses, tu les surpassent en tout. Plus délicat, plus lumineux, plus dangereux, plus merveilleux..._

_Tu es magnifique._

_H.P._

Draco se lève, fait disparaître le bouquet d'un mouvement de baguette, enfonce brutalement les mains dans ses poches, lance un regard méprisant à la table des Serpentard qui l'observe, et sort l'air furieux.

Je suis un peu déçu qu'il n'ait pas gardé mon bouquet, il était vraiment beau, et je m'étais donné du mal pour que les pétales resplendissent et brillent, comme incrustés de minuscules étoiles à facettes.

Mais je suis presque sûr qu'il a mis le billet dans sa poche.

Ça prouve que ça lui a fait plaisir malgré tout, sinon il l'aurait détruit avec le bouquet, non ?

En tout cas je suis satisfait de mon petit effet.

Il ne doit pas recevoir de fleurs souvent, surtout de la part d'un mec, et qui plus est de la part de Harry Potter.

Pour une fois je ne me lève pas pour partir à sa recherche, mais reste assis pour savourer ma tarte à la mélasse. Miam, mon dessert favori.

Hermione me jette un regard curieux, comme pour me demander confirmation de ses doutes. Je réponds d'un coup d'œil énigmatique.

Ron se penche vers moi.

«Là t'as fait fort, vieux. Le coup des fleurs à un mec, il fallait y penser. Maintenant tout le monde va se demander qui est le prince charmant de la blonde princesse» ricane-t-il.

Je sais, je suis trop bon.

«Qui te dit que c'est moi ?»

Il cligne des yeux, perturbé. J'éclate de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

«Bien sûr que c'est moi.»

«Ouf, pendant un instant j'ai cru que quelqu'un d'autre était sur lui,» souffle le rouquin, visiblement soulagé pour moi.

«Je l'aurais vite évincé,» dis-je en haussant les épaules.

C'est la fin du repas, les assiettes et les plats disparaissent et Dumbledore se lève en claquant dans ses mains pour obtenir le silence. Qui se fait aussitôt.

«Bonsoir chers élèves, commence-t-il d'une voix joyeuse. J'espère que vous avez bien mangé, et qu'étant rassasiés, vous me prêterez une oreille attentive et repue.»

Une oreille repue ? Mais il est pas un peu dingue, le vieux ?

Des sourires parcourent les visages tendus vers lui.

«Comme vous le savez, la saison de Quidditch a été arrêtée en début d'année, avant même d'avoir commencée, suite à des...hum...incidents techniques.»

J'affiche un regard narquois. Au début de l'année, des quatrièmes années de Serpentard ont voulu ensorceler les poteaux de but que ceux-ci n'acceptent que les leurs, et rejettent ceux des adversaires.

Bonne idée pour tricher, sauf que malheureusement ça a mal tourné, et les poteaux ont essayé d'attraper les élèves pendant leurs entrainements. Flitwick avait eu du mal à trouver un contre-sort, étant donné que le maléfice n'avait pas été correctement jeté.

Après quelques rires dans la Salle au souvenir de «l'incident» -les coupables s'étant recroquevillés sur leurs chaises sous un regard furibond de Zabini (qui remplace l'autorité Malfoyenne en son absence), Dumbledore reprit.

«Donc ce soir, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le Quidditch peut reprendre, grâce aux bons soins du Professeur Flitwick et de Mme Bibine, et que le planning des matches sera affiché dès demain dans vos salles communes !»

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueillit ses mots.

«T'as intérêt à me reprendre dans l'équipe, Harry !» Crie Ron pour couvrir le tumulte des réjouissances.

«Si tu gardes le souaffle autant que tu gardes les filles, c'est pas gagné !»

Ses oreilles rougissent et il me met une claque sur l'arrière de la tête.

«Abrutit !»

«Aïeuh !»

C'est vrai que jusque là, à part Lavande Brown qui l'a collé jusqu'au dernier moment, il n'a pas eu beaucoup d'aventures.

«On ne mélange pas vie privée et Quidditch, d'abord !»

«Ben voyons !», raillé-je d'un air narquois.

Dumbledore ramène le calme rapidement et nous souhaite une bonne nuit; on peut regagner nos salles communes.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, c'est l'effervescence, tout le monde parle de Quidditch et de rétamer les Serpentard.

Normal, quoi.

Étant donné que je suis le capitaine de l'équipe, je fais tout de suite savoir que les sélections se feront demain à 18h, même si je pense bien reprendre Ron et Ginny dans l'équipe, car ils se débrouillent vraiment bien.

«Cette année, il faut avoir la plus grande victoire sur les Serpentard, il faut les écraser pour qu'ils s'en souviennent encore dans vingt ans !» Lance Seamus l'air décidé et rieur.

De toute façon on a TOUJOURS écrasé les Serpentard. Malfoy n'a jamais attrapé le Vif d'Or avant moi.

Par contre, j'ai terriblement envie de l'attraper, lui. Le Quidditch m'avait _presque_ fait oublié cette affaire. Le tout est dans le presque. D'ailleurs j'avais eu une idée sympa.

Je m'excuse auprès de Ron et des autres et je prétexte le devoir pour McGo (faut vraiment que je le finisses en plus) et je vais m'enfermer dans le dortoir.

Je sors une plume, de l'encre et du parchemin. Je respire un bon coup histoire de me détendre, et je réfléchis un peu à comment je vais tourner les choses. Ma tête s'emplit d'images de Draco: la 1ère fois que je l'ai rencontré, dans le magasin de Mme Guipure, puis dans le Poudlard Express, puis je me revisualise toutes nos disputes, nos engueulades, nos bagarres... Jusqu'à cette année, jusqu'à maintenant où je cherche l'inspiration.

J'ai les joues qui me chauffent et l'esprit embrouillé. Je saisis ma plume et me mets à écrire. Les mots viennent tout seuls, semblent couler d'eux-mêmes de mon esprit à ma plume, alors que je ne suis sûr de n'avoir _jamais_ pensé ça, je ne peux pas les arrêter, ils sont doués d'une vie propre et glissent sur le papier pour s'y aligner...

Je n'aime pas ce que disent ces mots, ils sont trop pleins d'émotions, de sentiments, je ne veux pas écrire cela... Ils me troublent, ce qu'ils signifient ne fait pas parti de mes convictions, c'est contraire à ce que je pense, j'en suis certain. Ces mots m'inquiètent, je ne veux pas aller plus loin, ça semble trop vrai alors que je ne veux qu'écrire du faux, créer une illusion pour le tromper...

Je chiffonne brusquement la feuille et la jette dans un coin du bureau. Mon esprit est bloqué, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, quelque chose m'en empêche, quelque chose que je ne veux surtout pas voir, à laquelle je ne veux surtout pas penser, quelque chose qui doit rester dans l'ombre.

Pour la première fois je suis soulagé que quelqu'un débarque dans la chambre sans crier gare.

C'est Ron qui vient se coucher. Je reprends mes esprits avec difficulté et replace une feuille de parchemin devant moi.

«Tu fais quoi ?» Me demande-t-il en se mettant en pyjama.

«J'écris un truc pour amener Malfoy dans mon lit.»

J'ai bien dosé ma voix, nonchalante, désintéressée, comme si écrire me blasait complètement. Ce qui est le cas bien sûr.

Ron s'assoit sur son lit et me regarde avec le plus grand sérieux.

«Tu sais je me demande si tu ne vas pas un peu loin dans cette histoire de séduction. Tu n'as jamais fait autant d'efforts pour un mec, ça devient vraiment inquiétant.»

«Tu dis n'importe quoi.» Répondé-je d'une voix sèche. «Je considère Malfoy comme n'importe laquelle de mes conquêtes. Après, c'est vrai que personne ne m'a jamais résisté comme ça, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Il a le cul le plus fantastique de toute la création. Et puis je veux te prouver qu'il est gay, puisque tu m'avais affirmé qu'il était 100% hétéro. Tout part de là tu sais.»

Il me lance un regard embêté.

«Harry je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais ça pour un pari ! Ça m'est égal de savoir s'il est gay, hétéro ou hermaphrodite !»

«Pas moi. Je veux le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il en redemande ou qu'il crie grâce.»

«Tu es vraiment dégueulasse et vulgaire parfois, Harry...» Fait Ron avec une grimace.

«Autant dire ce qui est: tout ce que je veux, c'est son corps. Et quand j'en aurais tiré ce qu'il y a à prendre, je laisserai tomber. Pas avant. J'ai horreur d'abandonner, tu le sais !»

Ron ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais l'arrivée inopinée de Dean, Seamus et Neville lui bloque la réplique au fond de la gorge.

Heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs. Je fais mine de réfléchir intensément pendant que les autres se préparent bruyamment pour se mettre au lit.

Mais je sens le regard pesant de Ron dans mon dos qui m'indique clairement que nous n'en avons pas fini avec cette conversation.

Neville est déjà couché, mais Dean et Seamus tardent et discutent gaiement. Ron prend un livre en attendant tandis que j'écris rapidement et à la va-vite un poème à l'eau de rose pour Malfoy. Il y a peu de chances qu'il succombe avec ça -trop mièvre à mon goût... enfin bon- mais là je n'ai pas envie de faire mieux et il est hors de question que je reprenne mon premier jet, toujours chiffonné dans un coin. J'irai déposer ma lettre à la volière demain. Je la glisse dans une enveloppe et la laisse sur mon bureau pour ne pas l'oublier.

J'amorce un mouvement pour me lever, mais je me souviens brusquement de mon devoir pour McGonagall. Merde. Je soupire et attrape mes brouillons dans mon sac pour le boucler.

Au bout d'une demi-heure je me lève pour me déshabiller et enfiler mon bas de pyjama, quand je remarque que Seamus et Dean se sont enfin couchés. Je lève la tête vers Ron en montant sur mon lit. Il me regarde d'un air indéchiffrable.

«À refuser tout sentiment avec qui que ce soit, tu finiras seul, Harry.»

Sa voix triste et ses paroles me mettent en rogne, et je lui lance d'un ton furieux:

«On reparlera de sentiments quand tu auras avoué les tiens à Loufoca !»

Je lui ferme les rideaux de mon baldaquin au nez avec hargne, pour ne pas voir son air mortifié du fait que j'aie divulgué son secret aux autres. C'est sûr qu'ils doivent avoir entendu, et ça va jaser demain. Ron Weasley et Luna Lovegood !

Mais je m'en fous. Il n'avait pas le droit de me dire ça ! Il sait très bien pourquoi je refuse de m'attacher aux gens, maintenant. Ça sert à quoi les sentiments, hein ? Tout d'abord, ça a juste servi à ce que mes parents et Sirius meurent, beau résultat ! De plus, les sentiments ne sont pas éternels, ils sont éphémères, légers comme des ailes de papillons, aussi fragiles, ils peuvent se briser à tout moment et faire souffrir. Je pense que j'ai assez souffert comme ça. Et je n'ai pas non plus envie de faire souffrir.

Je suis en train de m'endormir...

Je ne tomberai pas amoureux... Et encore moins de Malfoy... Ron n'avait pas à dire ça... Je ne veux pas finir seul... Mon esprit s'assombrit... Il fait noir...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Je me réveille comme avec une gueule de bois incroyable. Et pourtant j'ai pas bu. Un marteau piqueur dans la tête et la bouche pâteuse.

Le dortoir est vide.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil, posé sur ma table de chevet, le regard embué par le sommeil.

J'y vois rien... Je pose mes lunettes sur mon nez et écarquille les yeux. Merde, je vais louper l'heure du courrier !

Je m'habille à toute vitesse, saisis mon sac, ma baguette, attrape la lettre au vol et me précipite hors de la Tour des Gryffondor, courant dans les couloirs. Ouf, le courrier n'est pas parti. Je donne ma lettre à Hedwige et me dépêche de rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Hermione et Ron sont déjà là, et je m'assois juste à côté de Ron, pour avoir la belle vue -comme d'habitude, quoi.

«Un peu plus et tu ne mangeais pas, Harry ! Me fait remarquer ma meilleure amie. Tu devrais te lever plus tôt...»

«J'ai mal dormi.»

«Je veux bien te croire, on dirait que le Poudlard Express t'es passé dessus !» Plaisante -t-elle en replongeant dans son thé.

Je me sers un solide petit déjeuner et mords avec délice dans un toast. Aaah... Manger... C'est merveilleux... Mon impression de gueule de bois disparaît peu à peu, grâce au jus de citrouille frais.

«Ça va ?» Demandé-je à Ron qui mange à toute vitesse.

Il n'a pas l'air de vraiment respirer.

Il hoche la tête sans me regarder, continuant à mâcher ses œufs brouillés et ses saucisses avec ferveur.

«Il est comme ça depuis ce matin,» m'informe Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Bizarre. Il a dû passer une mauvaise nuit et veut se noyer dans sa nourriture.

Des bruissements d'ailes envahissent subitement la salle, et je me tends imperceptiblement. Je me demande comment il va le prendre.

Hermione reçoit la Gazette du Sorcier et se plonge immédiatement dans sa lecture. Ron lève enfin la tête pour scruter anxieusement le nuage de hiboux qui tourbillonne.

Une chouette blanche lâche une lettre dans les mains de Draco. Marchera ? Marchera pas ? J'ai l'impression d'être une statue spectatrice d'un moment crucial.

Il déchire l'enveloppe, déplie la lettre, la pose sur la table, la lisse de la main puis la reprend en plissant les yeux pour déchiffrer le parchemin froissé.

Ses yeux sautent sur les lignes, et son visage se transforme. Il blêmit, se décompose, puis redevient de marbre, au prix, je le devine, d'un effort colossal sur lui-même.

Comme le matin précédent, Blaise Zabini cherche à voir ce qui lui fait cet effet, mais il le repousse très sèchement du revers de la main.

Il me jette (enfin !) un regard étrange, et je prends soudain conscience que je retenais ma respiration, et inspire une grande goulée d'air. Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, Malfoy se lève de table en plein repas et traverse la salle, le poing crispé sur la lettre déjà chiffonnée.

Une lettre froissée...

Lettre DÉJÀ froissée. Les rouages de mon cerveau se mettent en branle à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Une peur atroce me saisit et je me tourne violemment vers Ron qui rougit furieusement, sans me soucier de mon cou qui craque dangereusement à ce mouvement.

«Je... je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir, bredouille-t-il, mais ta première lettre était tellement mieux, plus sincère, il y croira plus facilement, même si ton poème était très joli, donc je pensais...»

«Tu l'as lue ?»

Il a l'air encore plus mal à l'aise à l'entente de ma voix basse et agressive. Hermione regarde l'échange avec des yeux ronds, en essayant de comprendre quelque chose.

«Je...oui, mais uniquement pour te rendre service, j'ai échangé les lettres...»

Je me lève brusquement en renversant mon verre sous le choc.

À ce moment, Hermione intervint.

«Harry, que se passe-t-il ?»

«Mais Ron va t'expliquer, voyons, il sait tout à présent,» dis-je d'une voix extrêmement amère en lançant un regard foudroyant au coupable.

Je me rue hors de la salle, dans l'indifférence générale. Personne ne sait ce qui se passe en moi à cet instant.

Nom de Dieu, mais comment a-t-il osé faire ça ? C'était mes affaires, pas les siennes, par Merlin ! J'ai écrit cette lettre dans un état second, il n'avait pas le droit de la lire ! C'est comme s'il violait ma vie privée, merde !

Et pour couronner le tout, Malfoy l'a lue ! Il a lu cette putain de lettre où j'avais mis énormément de moi, voire même trop, des choses qui n'auraient jamais dû être lues par qui que ce soit. J'aurais dû brûler ce maudit bout de papier.

Oh mon Dieu. Je pile net en plein milieu d'un couloir. J'espère que Malfoy ne va pas s'imaginer que je suis amoureux de lui. Ce serait le comble. Parce que je ne suis certainement pas amoureux de lui. Ok, il a un beau corps et au vu de ses notes en cours il est intelligent, mais il est 1000 fois trop prétentieux et distingué pour moi. Et puis j'ai décidé de ne pas tomber amoureux, c'est tout. Et au risque de me répéter, je ne veux que son corps, VOILÀ.

Mais quel bordel...

Je me laisse tomber devant la salle de mon premier cours de la journée.

Remus Lupin en sort quelques secondes après et me jette un regard étonné.

«Harry, tu as déjà fini de déjeuner ?»

J'approuve d'un grognement, même si je sens que j'ai encore un creux étant donné que je suis parti un peu...précipitamment.

«Viens, entre, j'aurais voulu te dire quelques mots,» me prie-t-il gentiment et avec un sourire.

Je prends mon sac, me redresse, et le suis.

Il s'assoit à son bureau au fond de la classe, et m'invite à le rejoindre au premier rang.

«Je préparais le cours,» me dit-il pour justifier sa présence aussi tôt dans la salle alors qu'il est encore l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

Je ne réponds pas et attends la suite. Je suis encore sous le choc. Quel sale coup de pute il m'a fait, ce rouquin de mes deux...

«Dis-moi, Harry, est-ce que tout va bien ?»

Il m'observe d'un œil attentif. J'aime pas ça.

«Oh... Je... je suppose que ça va, merci...»

«Tu ne me parais pas très convaincu...»

Il se permet un petit sourire discret.

«Tu sais, tu peux m'en parler, je sais qu'avec mon travail de professeur je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder, mais si tu veux me dire quoi que ce soit, tu sais que je suis là.»

Ça me fait chaud au cœur de voir que quelqu'un pense un peu à moi (autre que ceux qui me posent des questions et s'imaginent des trucs comme un certain débile dont vous connaissez le nom). Il a toujours été très gentil avec moi, même du vivant de Sirius, et encore plus depuis qu'il n'est plus là. Je doute qu'il puisse m'aider, mais bon, on peut toujours essayer.

«Eh bien... J'ai quelques problèmes personnels...»

J'ai un ton assez hésitant. Est-ce qu'il faut _vraiment_ que je lui donne des détails ?

Non.

«Remus, qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu recevais une lettre bourrée de sentiments de quelqu'un que tu détestes ?»

Il a l'air très intrigué.

«Je pense...que j'essayerais de connaître mieux cette personne.»

«Et si tu étais dans la position de l'expéditeur, et que cette lettre n'était pas celle que tu voulais envoyer car elle était trop personnelle et que tu n'aurais jamais voulu qu'elle sorte de l'ombre ?»

Il fronce les sourcils et soupire.

«En effet, ce n'est pas un quiproquo facile à démêler...»

Quoi ? Il ne va pas pouvoir m'aider ? J'affiche une mine désespérée.

«Je pense que tu... Je pense que tu devrais aller voir cette personne pour lui en parler, mettre les choses à plat avant que ça n'empire.»

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Pas ça...

«Mais euh... Et si jamais cette personne s'est imaginé des choses, je vais la faire souffrir en lui expliquant que c'était une erreur, alors.»

«Il vaut sans doute mieux lui dire tout dès maintenant car si tu attends trop, c'est là qu'elle va vraiment souffrir.»

Je grimace.

«Harry, me réprimande-t-il gentiment, tu n'as jamais eu pour habitude de fuir l'obstacle, n'est-ce pas ?

«Non... Mais c'est délicat.» Dis-je en grimaçant.

«Bien sûr, mais je pense qu'il est dans ton intérêt de...»

«Mais au fait, comment ça avance entre Rogue et toi ?»

Pour le coup son visage tourne au rouge pétant, il ne l'a pas vu venir. Mais je n'ai plus franchement envie de m'attarder sur le sujet de la lettre. (Et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour détourner la conversation...)

Remus écarquille les yeux, puis se reprend.

«Je ne suis pas certain de voir où tu veux en venir, Harry», fait-il prudemment.

«Rôôô, mais tu peux m'en parler, c'est pas comme si j'allais le hurler dans la Grande Salle.» Dis-je en souriant.

Il se trémousse, un peu mal à l'aise. So cute !

«Écoute, il n'y a rien de... Enfin je ne suis pas sûr que...»

«Il te dévore des yeux tout le temps, c'en est même inquiétant !»

«Je...ah bon ?»

Il a l'air interloqué. Oups, aurais-je fait une gaffe ?

«À ce point là ?» Demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

«Oui, c'est parce que j'y fais attention que je le vois, mais quand même...»

«De toute façon ce n'est pas le problème, c'est moi...»

Ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong !

Merde, la sonnerie, je ne vais pas avoir la fin de la conversation. Et pour cause...

«Harry, retourne dans le couloir et attends avec les autres, je vous ferai rentrer à la deuxième sonnerie, il faut que je finisse de préparer le cours.»

Pff... J'obéis en traînant les pieds pendant qu'il s'active.

Je referme la porte sur moi au moment où Hermione et Pansy débarquent main dans la main. Piles à l'heure, malgré leurs béquotages incessants.

Ça m'énerve que Remus n'ait pas fini sa phrase !

J'aurais bien voulu savoir, moi... Je me demande s'ils n'auraient pas besoin d'un peu d'aide, eux...

«Tout va bien, Harry ?»

Je lève les yeux vers une Hermione à la mine interrogatrice.

«Oui, oui, je réfléchissais.»

«Oh, Potter pense, il va neiger,» lance Zabini qui arrive avec Nott.

Ron marche derrière eux, l'air bougon.

«Vu le temps ça ne serait pas étonnant,» dis-je d'un air désabusé en désignant le ciel gris à travers une fenêtre.

Marrant, je ne suis même pas vexé. Il faut dire que j'ai d'autres hippogriffes à fouetter.

Les élèves affluent dans le couloir, le bourdonnement des conversations s'accroît.

Malfoy vient d'arriver. Il se tient très droit, il a l'air crispé. Et il a encore l'air très pâle, même s'il l'est de nature. (Je me demande s'il se met du fond de teint.)

Au moment où j'esquisse un mouvement pour aller vers lui, je me rends compte que Ron me parle.

«Excuse-moi, tu peux reprendre ? J'ai pas tout compris, là...»

Ron souffle d'un air exaspéré et recommence.

«Je te dis que j'ai essayé d'aller parler à Luna tout à l'heure.»

«Ah ! Et ?»

«Et elle m'a dit que mes oreilles étaient écarlates et que j'avais dû attraper une trantignolle...»

J'éclate de rire. Sacré Luna !

«C'est quoi, ça ?»

«Aucune idée, elle est partie en cours après.»

Ses cheveux semblent s'aplatir de déception.

«Mais t'inquiète, t'y arriveras à séduire ta Loufoca ! Elle a des moments de lucidité impressionnants parfois.» Ajouté-je en m'en rappeler certains.

«J'espère... Parce que si je dois attendre qu'elle me remarque on est pas rendu ! … Et toi avec...tu sais qui ?»

Je grogne, me rappelant subitement pourquoi je lui en voulais tant tout à l'heure. Je lui lance un regard noir.

«Mal ! Grâce à toi ! Va falloir que je répare ta connerie maintenant.»

Ce con prend un air coupable, et il fait bien !

«Mais je pensais vraiment te rendre service... Je suis désolé !»

«Mouais... N'empêche que tu m'as mis dans la merde !» Chuchoté-je furieusement

Il n'a pas le temps de répliquer; la sonnerie retentit une deuxième fois et Lupin ouvre la porte

«Bonjour tout le monde ! Entrez entrez, je finissais tout juste la préparation !» Lance-t-il, jovial.

Je traîne les pieds et laisse passer tout le monde. Quand j'entre dans la salle, il ne reste que les tables du fond de libre. Je vais m'isoler dans un coin, seul.

J'ai une vue parfaite sur une certaine nuque pâle à fins cheveux blonds.

Lupin commence son cours, il a préparé des choses à nous montrer mais on ne va apparemment pas faire de pratique aujourd'hui.

Tant mieux, ça me laisse la possibilité de ruminer tout ça.

Dans quel merdier je me suis fourré...

Et puis franchement en quoi ce que m'a dit Remus pourrait m'aider ? Vous trouvez ça utile, vous ? Hein ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'il faudrait que j'aille m'expliquer clairement et _sincèrement_ avec Malfoy ? … MAIS VOUS ÊTES CINGLÉS OU QUOI ?

Non enfin je sais que ça serait le plus raisonnable, le plus censé à faire. Je crois que mon côté Serpentard ressort. Si je lui explique tout il saura que je veux juste le baiser pour prouver qu'il est homo et aime les mecs, et donc il m'en voudra... Et je n'aurais plus aucune chance de le mettre dans mon lit ! Oh. My. God. Ça serait vraiment tragique, ça.

Même s'il n'y avait pas cet espèce de pari, j'ai vraiment envie de lui et ça gâcherait toutes mes chances.

D'un autre côté je suis un peu mal à l'aise de l'utiliser comme ça.

Putain, j'ai des cas de conscience et en plus j'écoute rien au cours, c'est effrayant. Je contemple Malfoy de loin. Il prend des notes d'un air distrait, sa tête appuyée sur sa main. Je ne vois pas très bien, mais il a l'air d'avoir une expression assez douce sur le visage, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il est beau.

Le cours passe siii lentement...

Pendant tout le cours, mon regard reste fixé sur Draco. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, absolument. Je suis en train d'inventer un mensonge improbable, quelque chose pour justifier ce qu'il a reçu au petit-déjeuner.

Évidemment ça va pas être très crédible. Mais il paraît que je suis bon acteur, non ? Eh bien ça peut servir ! Il FAUT qu'il y croit, c'est une nécessité. Je ne _peux pas_ le laisser croire que je suis...amoureux de lui. Bouh... Rien que cette pensée me fait grimacer tout seul.

OUARK !

Pff, je viens de sursauter comme un malade en entendant la sonnerie. C'est passé plutôt vite, finalement.

Merde ! J'ai l'impression d'être un zombie. Le temps que je réagisse, la moitié des élèves sont déjà partis.

«Ron, je te rejoins plus tard !» lui dis-je en passant devant lui à toute vitesse.

Décidément, j'arrête pas de le planter sur place en ce moment.

Ah, c'est bon, il n'est pas loin.

J'attrape Malfoy par le coude qui sursaute légèrement et lance à Zabini qui discutait avec lui:

«Je te l'emprunte un instant !»

«Euh...ok !» Répond-il, interloqué.

Malfoy ne se débat pas mais a l'air singulièrement agacé.

«Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Potter ?» Dit-il en dégageant son coude de ma main.

«Pas grand chose, ne t'inquiète pas.»

Je le fais rentrer au hasard dans une salle vide. (La moitié des salles de classes sont inutilisées à Poudlard, c'est dingue.)

«...Juste l'opportunité de te dire trois mots.»

Mais pourquoi se recule-t-il, je ne vais pas le manger ! Quoique...

«Je t'écoute,» dit-il en croisant les bras.

Son expression est indéchiffrable. Ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pense.

«Euh... Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins.»

Autant avoir l'air assuré, ça paraîtra plus crédible.

«C'est à propos de ce que tu as reçu ce matin.»

«...»

«...Je me suis trompé de feuille.»

«...Oh. Je vois. Tu t'es trompé de destinataire.»

C'est une affirmation. L'espace d'un instant il a l'air de se briser, frappé par une souffrance insupportable, pleine d'amertume. Et bizarrement, ça ne me plaît pas du tout. En fait... Je déteste l'idée qu'il ait mal à cause de moi. Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression.

«Non, non, c'est pas du tout ça, en fait j'ai...recopié une page d'un livre que j'aime bien !» dis-je avec assurance. «Et après je t'ai écrit une lettre et je me suis trompé, j'ai interverti mes parchemins, voilà.

C'est pitoyable et maladroit. Moi qui voulait qu'il me croie...

«Tu es sûr ?»

«Je... Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?»

Pitié Merlin, abrège cette conversation !

«...Il y a mon nom dans ta copie de la page du livre.»

Boum. Oh. .

Je me sens blanchir, là.

«C'est sans doute parce que j'ai pensé à t'écrire pendant que je recopiais. Pas fait exprès.»

Ma voix me paraît être un horrible gargouillement. Je suis sûr qu'il a pitié. C'est la-men-table.

«Ok.»

«Tu pourrais me la rendre ? ...S'il te plaît ?»

«Je l'ai brûlée.» Dit-il très simplement.

Un poids me tombe brusquement sur le cœur, inattendu.

«Ah...bien... Bon ben je le recopierai, tant pis. Désolé de t'avoir embêté.»

Je me détourne pour sortir.

«Je pourrais avoir ma lettre ?»

Je m'arrête net.

«Quoi ?»

Je lui fais face, il a l'air interrogateur, et je décèle un soupçon d'espoir dans ses yeux magnifiques.

«La lettre. Que tu voulais me donner au départ.»

«Oh. Oui, bien sûr, quand je repasserai à mon dortoir.»

Je lui fais un sourire faiblard. Il a brûlé ma lettre. Bien. Très bien. Comme ça il sait que ce n'était pas pour lui. Elle ne l'intéressait pas, elle n'avait aucune importance, il l'a brûlé.

Parfait. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi mal ?

Je me détourne pour sortir.

Cette lettre m'était vraiment sortie du cœur. Elle aurait dû y rester. Et ne pas finir au feu.

«Potter ?»

Quoi encore ? Je me suis assez ridiculisé comme ça. Je le sens me prendre par l'épaule.

«Tu te sens bien ? Tu es tout blanc !»

Il semble inquiet.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais y'a un truc qui me perturbe. Si si, je vous assure.

Voir Draco façon peinture impressionniste, c'est perturbant. Y'a plein de points blancs dans ma vision.

J'ai chaud. Mon dos et mon front se mouillent subitement. Je me sens mal. Mes genoux flagellent.

«Harry ?... _Harry ?_»

Oh, il a l'air affolé. Je ferme les yeux, je me sens fatigué et tout léger, et pourtant je vous promets que je ne plane pas. Je me sens vachement bien depuis que j'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai l'impression que mon univers est tout cotonné. J'essaye de lui répondre pour lui dire que tout va bien, mais je n'arrive pas à articuler, mes membres ne répondent pas.

C'est très bizarre. J'entends ce qui se passe autour de moi, mais je ne peux bouger. Toute façon j'en ai pas envie. Et puis là, y'a un truc autour de moi, c'est chaud, c'est tendre.

Je...suis...bien...

**~ A suivre ~**

Qu'en pensez-vous ? ça progresse, non ?

**(**Je sais que certaines personnes n'aiment pas beaucoup que Harry "parle" aux lecteurs, mais je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas pour vous insulter (même si Harry vous gueule beaucoup dessus, au final il vous aime bien ^^), même s'il vous apostrophe tout le temps il ne vit que pour vous après tout =D**)**

A bientôt, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçu

Anabanana94


	4. Chapitre 4  Laisser mariner

**Titre:** UR SO GAY

**Auteur: **Anabanana94, donc mwa, pour changer ^^

**Disclaimer: **JKR, Katy Perry pour le titre, Jacques Higelin pour la chanson utilisée à la fin de la fiction, l'histoire et tout ce qui arrive à nos chéris sont de mon fait hé hé...

**Pairing: **nos deux chéris étant Harry et Draco, sans surprise

**Rating:** M, attention aux yeux chastes ! De plus, le ton de cette fiction a été très oralisé, donc le langage est parfois cru, c'est VOULU.

**CADEAU pour mon Doudou, mon meilleur ami que j'adore, la voilà enfin cette histoire que tu attends depuis plus d'un an... ^^" j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

**Note 1: **Je n'avais pas pensé à le préciser avant, mais comme j'ai eu quelques interrogations de certaines lectrices, je le fais: /!\ personnages "légèrement" OOC ^^ De plus, j'ajoute que si l'histoire vous paraît un peu déconstruite ou bizarre car on ne sait pas ce que pense Draco et que Harry change souvent d'avis, c'est normal: ce qui m'intéresse c'est justement d'être dans les pensées de notre cher Sauveur, même quand il pète un cable ou qu'il se pose des questions. Et puis c'est plus marrant comme ça, aussi =D

**Note 2: **Coucou tout le monde, voici la suite de cette histoire un peu loufoque, avec une escapade plus que fantasque, je ne sais pas si vous allez apprécier mais je me suis beaucoup amusée en l'écrivant, c'est du grand n'importe quoi =D

Merci à tous les revieweurs anonymes, et merci à tous les revieweurs d'ailleurs, heureusement que vous êtes là =) Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 ~ Laisser mariner**

_«...Comprends pas... S'est écroulé... Pas pourquoi...»_

Tiens il a une jolie voix celui-là.

C'est tout doux autour de moi. Je dois être dans un lit.

_«...Inquiétez pas...lfoy... bien...juste...fatigue...»_

Ah, ça c'est la voix de Mme Pomfresh. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans ma tête ?

Réfléchissons. La voix étant celle de Pomfresh, et qu'elle ne sort jamais de son infirmerie, elle est à l'infirmerie. Et comme je suis dans un lit...

Qu'est-ce que je fais à l'infirmerie, moi ?

Je fronce les sourcils et soulève lentement une paupière.

Je suis ébloui par un éclat doré.

«Ah te revoilà, toi !» Me lance Malfoy, d'un ton soulagé.

Il est penché sur moi, et cette vision me paraît très intéressante. J'ouvre mes yeux totalement et le fixe d'un air sûrement stupide.

«Euh... Que s'est-il passé ?»

Beurk. J'ai la bouche pâteuse.

«T'es tombé dans les pommes. Après m'avoir parlé,» précise-t-il en voyant mes sourcils froncés.

Merde. La lettre. Brûlée. Ma connerie.

«Ah... Je me souviens.»

«Tu m'es tombé dessus.»

«Désolé, j'ai pas dû avoir le temps de viser,» plaisanté-je en me redressant dans le lit pour m'asseoir.

«Potter, vous manquez de sommeil, ça se voit !» M'engueule Pomfresh en débarquant sous mon nez.

Je me cale dans le lit pour supporter la tempête. Draco s'est reculé de deux ou trois pas, histoire de me laisser me faire enguirlander tout seul. Trop charmant.

«Potter, dormez-vous correctement ?»

Les yeux inquisiteurs de l'infirmière me passent aux rayons X. J'aime pas ça, j'ai rien fait, moi, non mais !

«J'ai des nuits agitées en ce moment.»

Ben quoi ? J'admets, c'est tout !

Aaah ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? J'ai un mouvement de recul devant ses doigts qui se dirigent vers mon visage. Elle tiraille mes paupières pour regarder le blanc de mes yeux.

Ouf, j'ai eu peur. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Malfoy qui se marre.

Quel con ! Tss...

«Vous avez sans doute un surplus de stress également, marmonne-t-elle. Heureusement que Mr Malfoy vous a rattrapé, vous auriez pu vous faire mal en tombant. Tenez, des vitamines.»

Elle m'enfonce trois pilules d'une couleur douteuse dans le gosier, avec lesquelles je manque de m'étouffer. Puis elle s'éloigne en direction de son bureau.

«Restez ici une heure ou deux pour être sûr que le malaise est passé. Malfoy vous pouvez retourner en cours si vous voulez.» Lance-t-elle une dernière fois avant de s'enfermer.

«Non, je reste,» répond-il après coup en venant s'assoir au bout de mon lit.

«Te sens pas obligé,» dis-je d'un air gêné.

«Je ne me le sens pas. Mais tu m'as fait une sacré peur.»

C'est mignon. Il s'est inquiété pour moi. Il semble délicieusement embêté. Y'a un truc qui me titille, par contre.

«Comment j'ai atterri là ?»

«Je t'ai porté. D'ailleurs tu es plus lourd que tu en as l'air, Potter,» grogne-t-il.

«Désolé. Par contre je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas été enterrer ma dépouille dans un coin de la Forêt Maudite !»

Il rit et lève les yeux au ciel.

«Oh, j'y ai bien pensé, mais tu comprends je suis majeur, donc je réponds de mes actes, et je ne tiens pas à aller à Azkaban pour toi...»

Je souffle d'un air mélodramatique. C'est bizarre de plaisanter avec lui, mais pas désagréable, au contraire. J'espère que ça va me faciliter les choses.

«T'es sûr que tu veux rester ? Tu vas te faire chier...»

«En général c'est dur de s'emmerder avec toi, Potter... Même si c'est surtout toi qui a l'art de te mettre dans la merde.»

Mais il a fini de se foutre de ma gueule, celui-là ? Grr... Je vais mordre. Ou pas. Tout compte fait je crois que je préfèrerais mordiller, lécher, embrasser, empaler... Humph. Ne nous égarons pas.

«En l'occurrence là j'y suis pour rien ! Mais y'a rien à faire ici, en plus je suis très bien maintenant... Et toi, tu vas bien ?»

«Moi ?»

Le blondinet a l'air surpris.

«Tu n'avais pas l'air très bien quand tu es sorti de la Grande Salle ce matin.»

«Oh, ça...»

Ses joues se colorent doucement de rose. Mignon.

«C'est juste Blaise qui a insisté sur un truc qui m'énervait.»

Il n'a pas envie d'en parler, ça se voit. Surtout que là il vient de me sortir un gros mensonge quand même. Je sais très bien que c'est ma «lettre» qui l'a fait déguerpir.

D'ailleurs il va falloir que je lui en fasse une autre. Fais chier. Mais il faut aussi que je pense à faire payer ça à Ron.

«Ah... C'est un Serpentard d'un autre côté, c'est logique.»

Il me lance un regard noir.

«Voir Pansy et Hermione ne t'a pas fait changer d'avis sur nous ?»

«Si, si, je rigolais, mais avoue qu'elle dit des trucs bizarres parfois.»

Et là je pense particulièrement à ce qu'elle a sortit sur le fait que je me brûlerai les ailes, etc..

Il me regarde d'un air sceptique, et alléluia, voici le retour du sourcil soulevé délicatement. So gay.

«Parce que toi tu ne dis jamais des trucs bizarres peut-être ?»

«Non, je suis parfait.»

Mensonge éhonté, qu'il aurait pu sortir lui-même, je sais. ET ALORS ?

«Personne n'est aussi parfait qu'un Malfoy !»

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

«Peut-être que nous somme deux êtres parfaits destinés à être parfaits ensemble,» dis-je d'un air lubrique.

Axiomes: vérités premières qu'on ne démontre pas.

Euh... Excusez l'auteur, elle débloque à se creuser l'esprit en philo pour autre chose que de la philo. Mais après tout, puisque Platon éreinte Aristophane...

Bref, je disais donc que je venais de lui faire un sourire lubrique.

Auquel il répond par un soupir désespéré.

«Potter, tu es vraiment irrécupérable.»

«Je sais.»

Sourire lumineux n°2.

Bon, c'est pas tout mais on va pas se sourire comme ça jusqu'à la fin des deux heures où je suis censé rester ici. Autant faire quelque chose de plus...constructif. Pour moi bien sûr.

«Dis-moi Malfoy, tu me rendrais service ?»

Il prend un air suspicieux.

«Ça dépend quoi...»

«Tu m'aides à m'évader ?»

Ah, il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! La surprise se lit sur son visage -il a les traits si lisses que je suis sûr qu'il met de l'anti-rides magique tout les soirs- puis les coins de sa bouche s'étirent en un fin sourire.

«C'est pas difficile.»

«Oui, mais il faut être discret.»

C'est très étrange à dire, mais on a l'air complice.

Je sors du lit en deux-trois mouvements, il se lève, je lance un _Assurdatio_ à Mrs Pomfresh qui est toujours dans son bureau, il couche le traversin sous les couvertures pour faire croire que je suis couché, ferme les rideaux du baldaquin, et là, on se retrouve face à un gros problème.

La porte est fermée.

Et l'_Alohomora_ ne fonctionne pas. Merde.

J'avais oublié que seule Pompom pouvait ouvrir la porte quand on était en période de cours. (Sinon ce serait trop facile, les élèves qui ne voudraient pas venir en cours auraient juste à se faufiler et à aller se planquer dans un lit, bien protégés par les rideaux !)

«Potter, toi qui as l'habitude de faire des trucs fou et de contrer les règles, tu as une idée ?» Me lance-t-il, sarcastique.

Mais de quel droit se fout-il de ma gueule, lui ? Évidement que le Survivant a toujours une solution. Même quand celle-ci va nous coûter au moins un mois de retenue.

Que voulez-vous, j'aime les défis.

«Tu serais prêt à faire quelque chose de _vraiment _fou ?»

«De vraiment _fou_ ou de vraiment _stupide _?»

Tss.

«Les deux.»

«... Alors ?»

Ses yeux s'éclairent d'une façon particulière. Il semble exalté.

«...Par la fenêtre.»

Gros silence. Un géant avec une cravate rose et des petits lapins blancs passe.

Il repasse avec des chaussettes arc-en-ciel.

«Et tu fais comment pour éviter de t'écraser au sol ?» Demande-t-il d'une voix que je qualifierai de moqueuse.

Simple.

«Tu avais assisté au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?»

«Oui.»

Il est indécis. Puis, son visage s'éclaire; il a compris.

Il ouvre la fenêtre en grand, et l'air s'engouffre dans nos cheveux et nos cols de chemises.

Nous montons sur le rebord, lentement. Ce serait bête de se tuer avant la fin de l'histoire, quand même.

Il tourne la tête vers moi, à moitié mal à l'aise et à moitié rieur. (Ce qui est un mélange curieux, je vous l'accorde, mais bon, je vous dis ce que je vois, hein.)

«Tu sais quoi Potter ? On est vraiment con.»

«S'évader de l'infirmerie alors qu'on avait que deux heures à y passer... Alala, quelle décadence, ces jeunes», dis-je d'un air affligé en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Il me sourit. Simplement. Il ne m'avait jamais sourit comme ça avant. Mon cœur accélère son rythme cardiaque.

Je lève ma baguette, et...

«_Accio Eclair de feu !_»

On attend quelques secondes, puis mon balai apparaît, filant vers nous à toute vitesse.

Il se suspend dans l'air juste devant moi.

«En route Mr Malfoy !» Lancé-je joyeusement en enfourchant...mon balai. Qu'alliez-vous imaginer, franchement !

Il hésite.

«Mais... Tu n'appelles pas mon balai ?»

Je hausse les épaules et lève les yeux au ciel en souriant.

«Je sais très bien que tu rêves de monter sur mon balai... Allez, monte derrière-moi !»

Il semble peser le pour et le contre durant un instant, puis me sourit.

Il pose une main sur mon épaule et enjambe...l'Eclair de Feu derrière moi. Mmh. Ses mains se posent doucement sur mes hanches. Je donne un coup de pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour nous donner de l'élan, et je nous propulse dans l'air.

«Ah !»

Oh my God !

Malfoy vient d'être déstabilisé et a resserré étroitement son emprise autour de moi. Je fais un demi-tour serré (décidément tout est serré aujourd'hui. Je me demande s'il est serré lui aussi. Désolé je m'égare encore une fois.) et je referme la fenêtre comme je peux. Inutile que Mrs Pomfresh pense que nous nous sommes entretués et balancés par la fenêtre.

«Malfoy, t'es bien accroché ?» lancé-je à voix haute en m'immobilisant dans les airs.

Bon, ok, je sens parfaitement qu'il se cramponne à moi, mais c'est juste pour le plaisir de le sentir un peu plus contre moi.

Il murmure un oui à l'oreille et je démarre en toute trombe en direction de la Forêt Interdite.

Il serait dommage qu'un prof nous aperçoive par une fenêtre.

Je sens son corps chaud pressé contre le mien. Délicieux.

Je vais lui donner un beau spectacle. Je lâche brusquement toute la puissance de mon balai -la sensation de vitesse est enivrante.

«Attention !» Hurlé-je pour couvrir le bruit du vent qui siffle à nos oreilles.

Je fais un looping, puis descend en flèche vers le sol. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, et une myriade de frissons me traverse le corps.

Le sol se rapproche à vitesse grand V. C'est grisant, je me fais vraiment plaisir.

Au moment où l'impact entre le sol et nous aurait dû se produire, je redresse légèrement le manche (du balai, bande d'abrutis !) pour remonter.

Malfoy émet un sifflement admiratif à mon oreille.

«Waouh ! La feinte de Wronski, rien que ça ? Merci...»

Je souris. Je suis bien, là. Mon cœur bat vite. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas si c'est dû à mes prouesses en vol (modeste, moi ? À peine, vraiment.) ou au corps d'homme pressé contre le mien...

Dîtes, y'a pas un truc qui vous turlupine, vous ? Pourquoi suis-je en plein ciel avec mon ex-ennemi alors que je suis censé me reposer sagement ?

Tout simplement parce que l'auteur pète un câble. Cette escapade n'était pas prévue. J'étais censé rester à l'infirmerie, attirer Malfoy à moi, sentir qu'il me désirait autant que je le désire, le retourner contre le lit, la tête dans les draps et lui faire subir les pies outrages... Ou les meilleurs, selon le point de vue.

Hin hin. C'est marrant, personne ne m'interrompt, hein ? Vous voulez du sexe ?

Vous en aurez !

...Plus tard.

Actuellement mes sens s'enflamment, et malgré le vent frais qui fouette mon visage, ma température interne augmente de plusieurs degrés.

Je n'en suis pas sûr mais...

Je ralentis un peu ma course et gigote un peu sur mon balai. Help ! Qu'est-ce qui est censé me retenir pour ne pas me jeter sur lui ?

Ah oui, je suis à 15m du sol, c'est un argument recevable... Mais pas suffisamment pour occulter le fait que je sens quelque chose de dur contre moi.

De chaud, aussi.

Je remarque que Malfoy s'est un peu -oh, un tout petit peu, mais quand même- éloigné de moi par rapport à tout à l'heure.

C'est vrai qu'avoir une _érection_ plaquée contre le bas de mon dos doit être gênant.

Ok, je relativise. Est-ce moi la cause de la tension se trouvant dans le pantalon de l'aristocrate blond ?

À moins qu'il ne fantasme sur les balais -ce qui est tout à fait possible- oui.

Oh. .

Le peu de sang qui logeait dans mon cerveau résilie brusquement son bail et décide de descendre et de rejoindre ses amis globules au rez-de-chaussé.

Mon sexe se gonfle doucement et l'excitation me gagne.

...JE VEUX LUI SAUTER DESSUS !

Violemment, bestialement, fiévreusement, passionnément...

Vous croyez qu'il m'en voudrait ?

Vous êtes sûrs ?

Mais vous faites chier, nom de Dieu ! C'est pas vous qui êtes sur un balai avec un Draco manifestement excité dans votre dos !

D'accord, d'accord, je me calme. Enfin, je vais essayer.

Rogue nu. Dumbledore en string en train de faire des entrechats. Rusard en tenue de ballerine qui enfile Dobby sur...

Beurk.

Un frisson de dégoût me parcoure. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort là. Sauf que je suis toujours aussi dur.

Et Malfoy aussi, apparemment.

Je respire lentement.

Depuis combien de temps vole-t-on ? Un quart d'heure, une demi-heure ? Aucune idée. Mais je crois que ça fait un petit moment déjà. Va falloir ralentir. Merde. Pas envie.

Nous sommes en train de survoler le lac, un rayon de soleil se reflète dedans, Malfoy a la tête calée dans mon cou, les bras autour de ma taille, son excitation appuyée contre mes fesses.

Le rêve, quoi.

Même si le désir me taraude aussi.

Je vole en cercles au-dessus du lac, lentement.

«Malfoy ?»

Pas de réponse. Il dort ou quoi ?

«Draco ?»

«...Mmh ?»

«On va déjà se faire tuer, on ferait peut-être bien de rentrer, non ?»

«Je suppose que oui...»

Il soupire dans mon dos, et son souffle chaud à mon oreille m'excite incroyablement. Mon pouls s'est encore accéléré. Il n'a pas le droit. Il n'a pas à augmenter ses pulsations, ce traître !

«Allons-y,» ajoute Dra...Malfoy.

Il se blottit de nouveau contre moi alors que je me dirige vers le château à une vitesse digne de l'ancien balai de Ron, et la pression que le bas du corps de Malfoy exerce sur ma chute de rein s'accentue

Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me poser et de m'enfoncer en lui. Il a beau avoir son membre contre mes fesses, il est hors de question qu'il me prenne. (Non mais !)

Le château est de plus en plus proche. Est-ce que je suis fou ou bien le souffle du blond est un peu...saccadé ?

Oui, je suis fou, il n'est pas excité, il n'est pas excité, il n'est pas excité, il n'est pas excité, il n'a aucune raison de l'être, il paraît qu'il n'est pas gay, hein ?

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas inventer pour résister à ses pulsions !

Je fais atterrir le balai tout doucement devant la porte de Poudlard, et Malfoy descend lestement tandis que je prends mon balai en main.

«On a réussi à ne pas s'entretuer, c'est une première,» me dit-il en me faisant face, souriant.

«Oui, c'était plutôt...sympa.»

En disant cela, je jette un regard furtif à son entrejambe. Elle semble être revenue à la normale.

«Bon... On rentre ?» Propose-t-il d'un air un peu gêné.

Je hoche la tête, place mon balai sur mon épaule gauche et nous nous dirigeons vers la haute porte de Poudlard.

...Qui s'ouvre avec fracas.

Fuck.

McGonagall nous fait face, fulminante. Il y a presque de la fumée qui lui sort des oreilles. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs et elle remonte ses lunettes d'un geste vif.

En gros: on va se faire trucider.

«Malfoy, Potter... Puis-je savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire ?»

Sa voix tremble un peu, comme si elle s'obligeait à parler lentement pour ne pas exploser.

«Une...petite promenade, Professeur...»

Je sais, l'insolence ne pardonne pas, mais que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas.

«Mrs Pomfresh a cru faire une syncope quand elle s'est aperçue que vous aviez disparu !» S'exclame-t-elle, sa voix s'enflant dangereusement.

«On ne fait pas de la haute voltige quand on vient de tomber dans les pommes, Mr Potter ! C'est totalement irresponsable ! Mr Malfoy, vous êtes préfet, votre rôle aurait dû être de l'en empêcher ! Mais en plus de ne pas l'avoir fait, vous participez ! Et qu'auriez-vous fait s'il avait fait un malaise à vingt mètres du sol ? Votre comportement est complètement inconscient !»

Elle déverse sa colère avec verve contre nous, et reprend à peine son souffle qu'elle est déjà repartie.

«Je vous ai vu alors que j'étais en cours avec des première année ! Vous vous rendez compte de l'exemple déplorable que vous leur avez donné ? Potter, vous serez en retenue tous les samedis matins jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Et Malfoy, soyez sûr que j'en parlerai au Professeur Rogue, mais en attendant vous suivrez la même punition !»

Elle souffle, toute rouge, remet une mèche de son chignon habituellement parfait, et reprend d'une voix plus calme.

«Maintenant retournez en cours. Si une telle chose se reproduisait je me devrais d'en référer au Directeur. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre, jeunes hommes ?»

Son regard inquisiteur nous transperce et nous nous hâtons d'approuver.

Vieille peau.

Elle remonte ses lunettes d'un geste sec -les ailes de son nez sont rouges à force d'avoir crié- tourne les talons et repart rapidement. Soudain elle s'arrête et se retourne.

«Au fait Potter... Vous avez intérêt à nous sélectionner une équipe particulièrement performante ce soir, auquel cas je pense que la sanction serait d'autant plus...lourde.»

Et elle s'en va de son pas saccadé qui démontre qu'elle est encore en rogne.

Saloperie mal baisée !

Malfoy se tourne lentement vers moi lentement, les joues rosées, puis détourne le regard.

«Bon... Je suis censé allé en Arithmancie, là... Je...»

Par Merlin, c'est bien la première fois que j'entends Malfoy bafouiller !

«Moi je vais aller me préparer pour les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch...»

«Au moins tu as l'air d'aller mieux,» énonce-t-il avec un sourire faiblard.

«Oui c'est sûr, par contre toi... Tu es sûr que ça va ?»

Il sursaute. Elle m'a l'air nerveuse, la fouine...

«Oui oui, je vais très bien, mais je vais y aller, le professeur Vector va me tuer sinon.» Répond-il avec précipitation.

«O.K. Bon ben... À plus tard alors.» Lancé-je, un peu perplexe.

Nous nous éloignons dans deux directions différentes après qu'il m'ait rendu mes salutations.

Pfiouu... Je me dépêche d'aller rejoindre mon dortoir. À cette heure-là normalement je n'ai pas cours, et je suis _censé_ réviser les ASPICS... Mais bon, y'a le temps.

Je m'affale sur mon lit; le dortoir est vide.

Purée, c'était tendu.

Malfoy et moi sur un balai, lui qui bandait derrière moi (je doute que ç'ait été sa baguette) et moi qui me retenait comme un malade...

Il y a un truc qui cloche quand même. Ou alors c'est mon génialissime plan qui aboutit. Il n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il n'est pas homo, et pourtant il avait tout de même l'air sacrément stimulé !

Mes hormones se rappellent à moi. Raaa j'aurais dû en profiter.

J'en suis réduit à Madame Veuve Poignet.

Mais je me sens assez mal de salir son image en me branlant en pensant à lui. C'est tellement irrespectueux. Presque abject.

Son image... L'état dans lequel il était quand il est descendu du balai me revient de plein fouet.

Nom de Dieu !

Je jaillis de mon lit et me précipite dans la salle de bain. J'arrache mes vêtements, fébrile, entre dans la cabine de douche, et actionne le robinet d'eau froide.

AAAAAAHHH ! Bordel de chiotte de queue à merde, c'est froid !

Aah... Je gèle...

Mais il était tellement... Sexy. Torride. _Malfoy_. Disons que mon corps a réagi un peu vivement à ce souvenir.

Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés par le vent et retombaient par fines mèches de part et d'autre de son visage. Certaines caressaient ses joues, rosies par l'adrénaline du vol, et ses lèvres étaient purpurines et légèrement gonflées, comme s'il les avait mordillées.

Il avait les yeux brillants, un peu embués comme s'il avait été perdu dans ses rêves.

Mon sexe est tendu comme un arc alors que je tremble de froid sous l'eau glacée qui tombe en trombes sur moi.

J'ai tellement envie de lui.

Je ne bouge pas. Si jamais je bouge je vais me branler. Et si je me branle -outre le fait que je vais exploser de plaisir- je le regretterai, car cela voudrait dire que ce gay peroxydé refoulé a un pouvoir sur moi, ce qui est hors de question. Voilà.

Je lui résiste.

**_Battle Harry/érection proéminente**_

Mais comment voulez-vous résister à une putain d'érection dure et douloureuse ?

Fébrile, je tourne le bouton d'eau chaude, et, n'y tenant plus, je passe la main sur ma verge gorgée de sang. (Ben quoi, elle est pas gonflée de neurones, faut pas trop en demander non plus !) Immédiatement j'imagine une tête blonde et un corps pâle devant moi.

J'empoigne mon sexe et lui fais subir des allers-venues, alors que dans ma tête une main pâle se pose sur la mienne pour accompagner mes mouvements.

Je frotte mon gland avec mon pouce pour accentuer le plaisir.

Si seulement il était là...

«Mmh... Ah... Hn...»

(Je sais, c'est très éloquent, mais que voulez-vous...)

J'adorerais que sa bouche remplace ma main, là... Le plaisir monte, impitoyable.

Ma main accélère son rythme et je caresse mon torse de l'autre. Je pince mes tétons; c'est quelque chose qui me fait frissonner de tout mon corps... Mon cœur bat si vite...

Mes mouvements deviennent...désordonnés...

Je m'enfonce dans son corps, encore et encore... Son visage se crispe sous l'effet de l'orgasme.

Putain...

La vision onirique de son visage à ce moment précis me fait devenir...frénétique. Mes gémissements s'élèvent dans la salle de bain.

Ah... Draco...

Avec un dernier effort, je jouis en longs spasmes, et ma substance brûlante s'étale sur le mur alors que je m'affaisse, vidé dans tout les sens du terme.

Je souffle pendant quelques secondes, l'esprit embrumé par les affres du plaisir.

Wahou... Je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir à me masturber.

À croire que les images du blond qui tournoyaient dans ma tête m'ont motivé.

Je me redresse et dirige le pommeau de la douche vers le mur pour effacer toute trace de mon acte.

Je me savonne ensuite distraitement. Et dire que je devrais reprendre une douche après le Quidditch.

Quel con... Mais quel con !

Je me sens un peu coupable de n'avoir pu m'empêcher de me branler en pensant à lui. Déjà profiter de son corps à son insu me plaît moyen, mais surtout, c'est la première fois.

Je veux dire que évidemment ce n'est pas la première fois que je me masturbe mais quand je le faisais avant, c'était en imaginant une multitude de corps, dans toutes les positions. Non, je ne veux pas d'orgie, bande d'abrutis. Les images se succédaient dans mon esprit sans se focaliser sur une personne de précis, juste dans le but de m'exciter et de satisfaire mon désir.

Je n'avais jamais désiré un mec au point de me branler d'envie pour lui. C'est ce que je redoutais avant de le faire, tout à l'heure.

L'enjeu a changé. Je voulais baiser Malfoy pour prouver qu'il était gay. Bien sûr j'en avais envie, mais maintenant je me dis que c'est un désir incontrôlable.

Je coupe l'eau après m'être rincé et me laisse glisser contre le mur. Je suis assis, les genoux entourés de mes bras contre mon torse.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de l'ampleur que cette affaire de pseudo pari avait pris. Vous vous rendez compte depuis combien de temps je cours après ce con ? Oui, vous le savez. Oui je sais qu'il y a des gens qui attendent des _années_ pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent; moi ça ne fait que quelques semaines, ce n'est pas énorme.

Mais je n'ai jamais fait autant d'efforts pour un mec.

C'est la première fois.

OUI JE SAIS, Ron l'a déjà dit ! Vous êtes chiants à tout savoir ! Vous comprenez pas l'embrouille qu'il y a dans mon esprit, là ?

Tout est contradictoire et paradoxal, j'en ai marre.

J'ai froid.

Je me relève en soupirant et sors de la douche pour attraper une serviette et me sécher énergiquement. L'heure des sélections doit approcher à présent.

Quelle merde le désir. Au départ je voulais prouver quelque chose, c'était en quelque sorte quelque chose d'extérieur à moi (même si techniquement j'aurais été à _l'intérieur_ de lui, héhé) alors que maintenant je suis englobé dans l'évènement car je veux me satisfaire.

Oui je sais, c'est très égoïste de ma part. Et paradoxal par rapport au fait que je dise que je le respecte. Mais je mets les formes pour le séduire, je ne l'ai pas encore plaqué contre un mur pour le violer non plus ! Quoique c'est pas une mauvaise idée, hu hu...

M'enfin bon, c'est pas comme s'il s'agissait d'amour, hein !

Pourquoi vous rigolez ?

Je sors de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille. Neville lit sur son lit. Il lève les yeux un instant sur moi puis retourne à son livre.

«Salut.»

«'Lut.»

Je m'habille pour le Quidditch rapidement.

Qu'est-ce que je disais au fait ? Ah oui, je disais donc qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'amour. Enfin, c'est évident, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le précise, hein ?

Je le désire énormément, c'est tout. Je ne tombe pas amoureux.

Et puis on est totalement différents. Je ne me vois pas pendu à son bras toute la journée.

Je ricane à voix haute et Neville me lance un regard perplexe. Je sors de la chambre et descends l'escalier qui mène à la salle commune, mon balai sur le bras.

Hermione est assise sur un canapé et lit un livre (ça alors) avec la tête de Parkinson sur les genoux (et le reste est à côté sur le canapé, évidemment. Z'êtes con franchement.) Dean écrit sur un parchemin, assis à une petite table, et Ron et Seamus font, contre toute attente, une partie d'échecs.

Apparemment le cours d'Arithmancie est terminé, sinon Mione ne serait pas là.

«Bah alors, tu faisais quoi ?» Lance Ron sans détourner les yeux de l'échiquier.

«Je prenais une douche.»

«Au fait Harry, McGonagall est passée, elle n'avait pas l'air très contente. Tu as fait quelque chose ?»

«Et meeerde !»

Les regards se tournent vers moi.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?» Demande Hermione posément.

«Je suis en retenue tous les samedis jusqu'à nouvel ordre...»

«Quoi ?» S'exclament en choeur Dean, Seamus et Ron.

«Ne me dis pas que tu nous as ENCORE fait perdre des points ?» S'inquiète brusquement Hermione alors que Pansy me scrute intensément.

«Mais non !»

«O.K, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?»

«Euh...»

Soudainement je me sens un peu honteux du comportement puéril que j'ai eu. Que nous avons eu.

«En ce moment je suis assez stressé, résultat j'ai fait un malaise, donc Malfoy m'a emmené à l'infirmerie, et comme j'allais mieux et qu'on avait pas envie de s'ennuyer pendant deux heures on est sorti par la fenêtre en balai, on a fait une ballade, sauf qu'on s'est fait avoir par McGonagall qui nous a dit que c'était dangereux, irresponsable, et que c'était un mauvais exemple pour les autres années et elle nous a mis en retenue.»

Pfiou. J'ai débité ça à toute vitesse, d'une traite, sans presque respirer.

Tout se bouscule. Ron, Seamus et Dean éclatent de rire.

«Mais c'est énorme !»

«Fuir en balai, faut le faire !»

Puis, la question plus matérialiste.

«Mais c'était très dangereux ! Tu vas mieux ?»

Et enfin, ce qui fait tout tomber et ramène le silence.

«Et Draco ?»

Pansy, bien sûr.

«Il est arrivé en retard au cours d'Arithmancie !» Réalisa Hermione.

Parkinson écarquille les yeux.

«Draco, en retard à _ce_ cours ?»

«Oui, d'ailleurs il aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir du tout, étant donné qu'il n'a rien suivi.» Dit Hermione d'un air réprobateur.

«Potter, qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?»

«Mais rien !»

Non mais j'ai rien fait, moi ! Sinon je me serais pas masturbé dans la douche !

«Y'a que quand tu fais ou dis quelque chose qui le taraude qu'il ne suit pas les cours.»

«Ah bon ?»

C'est intéressant, ça. Ça veut dire que mon comportement et mes réactions ont une influence sur lui.

Les mecs ont repris leurs activités antérieures à mon intrusion, mais je vois que Ron écoute d'une oreille.

Je n'aime pas le regard de Pansy. C'est pas normal pour une Serpentarde d'être aussi perspicace.

«Alors comme ça tu continues sa conquête ?»

Je suis un peu hésitant et mal à l'aise et j'ai un relent de culpabilité.

«Oui.»

Elle soupire. À côté d'elle je vois presque les rouages du cerveau d'Hermione travailler. En fait je suis en train de me faire psychanalyser et je ne le sais pas encore.

«J'espère vraiment que tu sais ce que tu fais.»

Mais mais mais oui enfin !

Je prends un air détaché alors que j'angoisse un peu intérieurement.

«Oui bien sûr. Bon, les mecs, vous n'auriez pas un peu oublié la sélection de Quidditch, par hasard ? Parce que ça va être l'heure, là.»

Je sais, c'est un changement de sujet flagrant, mais je commence à en avoir marre des phrases de Pansy qui me font douter et me flanquent des insomnies.

La petite amie de Hermione me lance un regard assez lourd, tandis que Ron, Dean et Seamus se précipitent vers les dortoirs pour aller se changer, pestant contre l'heure qui passe trop vite.

Pansy et moi nous affrontons du regard, et Hermione nous observe un instant en soulevant les sourcils, puis voyant que nous continuons, elle lève les yeux au ciel et se replonge dans son livre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les trois mecs dégringolent l'escalier en courant, enfilant encore à moitié leurs robes de Quidditch.

Je brise le contact visuel avec la Serpentarde, mais attention, je ne me considère par vaincu pour autant, hein.

Je sens que je vais encore passer la nuit à réfléchir. Génial.

On dit aux filles qu'on les retrouvera au repas, et nous sommes partis.

Ron est hyper enthousiaste, et il espère que je vais le reprendre dans l'équipe.

«Tout dépendra de la manière dont tu arrêteras les buts, Ronnichou !»

Dean et Seamus veulent tenter leur chance, même s'ils n'ont jamais été pris. C'est tout à leur honneur après tout.

Nous arrivons sur le terrain, qui est déjà surchargé d'élèves -et pas que des Gryffondor- voulant essayer. Ah la la la la, c'est ça d'être le Survivant, que voulez-vous, tout le monde veut jouer dans votre équipe ! Humph, je sais je me lance un peu trop de fleurs sur le coup, mais bon.

Je me retrouve dans l'univers du Quidditch, et j'oublie peu à peu les problèmes nommés Malfoy et Retenues, ce qui n'est pas si mal.

Les sélections sont rudes à faire, surtout que certains élèves refusent de se considérer comme exclu et comme moins bons que les autres et insistent parfois pour recommencer. J'ai envie d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre, je vous jure !

Les gardiens qui passent sont tous catastrophiques, Ron est le seul à savoir qu'il doit arrêter le souaffle et non pas le poursuiveur, on dirait.

Je reprends Ginny également, qui est toujours une très bonne poursuiveuse et a quand même réussi à mettre cinq buts sur huit à Ron.

Demelza est aussi très bonne, donc je la réintègre dans l'équipe sans vraiment me poser la question. Finalement Dean se défend très bien et quand je lui propose le dernier poste de Poursuiveur vacant il saute de joie. Ça fait plaisir pour lui, depuis le temps qu'il en rêve...

Bon, Seamus boude un peu mais il est content pour lui, donc ça passe.

Pfiou, par contre pour les batteurs c'est une autre histoire ! À croire qu'ils veulent juste s'assommer les uns les autres ! Ça fait peur, je vous jure.

Et puis j'ai la voix en miettes à force de crier: je viens (encore) de virer une bande de gamines de deuxième année de Serdaigle qui voulaient se présenter aux postes en gloussant. Grr... Vous comprenez pourquoi je préfère les hommes ?

Ouf, je réussis à trouver deux batteurs, mais de justesse. Fred et Georges étaient mieux, évidemment, mais bon, on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut.

J'évacue le terrain des gêneurs à grande force d'engueulade et nous commençons l'entrainement.

Je suis malgré tout un peu distrait... M*** sort de ce corps ! C'est vrai, quoi, c'est épuisant quelqu'un qui vous colonise l'esprit sans répit !

Au bout d'un certain temps je remarque que la nuit tombe et j'interromps l'entrainement, plutôt satisfait dans l'ensemble.

«Bon, cette année encore la coupe est pour nous !» Lancé-je d'un ton joyeux à mes coéquipiers en atterrissant.

«Oh tu sais ils ont un bonne équipe à Serpentard cette année, je n'en serai pas si sûre à ta place !» Dit une voix que je connais bien.

Je me tourne vers Hermione qui est venue assister à la fin de l'entrainement.

«Peut-être, mais on est les meilleurs de toute façon !»

Quel argument, c'est impressionnant.

Ça impressionne beaucoup Hermione, d'ailleurs. Elle lève les yeux au ciel en souriant.

Nous décidons d'un commun accord d'aller manger, la douche sera remise à après le repas, il fait trop faim après le sport !

**~A suivre~**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Un peu dingue je sais, mais je vous assure qu'après ça va vraiment _bouger_ (prenez-le dans le sens que vous voulez ^^ [*qui ça, Draco ?*] lol)... Review ?**

**A la semaine prochaine, je vous aime ! **

**Anabanana94**


	5. Chapitre 5  Cuisiner avec passion

**Titre:** UR SO GAY

**Auteur: **Anabanana94, donc mwa, pour changer ^^

**Disclaimer: **JKR, Katy Perry pour le titre, Jacques Higelin pour la chanson utilisée à la fin de la fiction, l'histoire et tout ce qui arrive à nos chéris sont de mon fait hé hé...

**Pairing: **nos deux chéris étant Harry et Draco, sans surprise

**Rating:** M, attention aux yeux chastes ! De plus, le ton de cette fiction a été très oralisé, donc le langage est parfois cru, c'est VOULU.

**CADEAU pour mon Doudou, mon meilleur ami que j'adore, la voilà enfin cette histoire que tu attends depuis plus d'un an... ^^" j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

**Note 1: **Je n'avais pas pensé à le préciser avant, mais comme j'ai eu quelques interrogations de certaines lectrices, je le fais: /!\ personnages "légèrement" OOC ^^ De plus, j'ajoute que si l'histoire vous paraît un peu déconstruite ou bizarre car on ne sait pas ce que pense Draco et que Harry change souvent d'avis, c'est normal: ce qui m'intéresse c'est justement d'être dans les pensées de notre cher Sauveur, même quand il pète un cable ou qu'il se pose des questions. Et puis c'est plus marrant comme ça, aussi =D

**Note 2: bonjour tout le monde ! Voici la suite de cette histoire un peu particulière, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Il y a du changement dans l'air en tout cas, donc ne soyez pas trop surpris ;)**

** Merci à toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir, et en général vos commentaires me font bien rire =D Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5 ~ Cuisiner avec passion **

Ce n'est qu'au moment où nous nous installons à table (je me mets face à la table des Serpy bien entendu) que je remarque Draco, entre Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione me demande si j'ai fini mon devoir pour McGonagall, et je déclare d'un air très satisfait qu'il est bouclé depuis longtemps.

Ah, joie, il y a du crumble salé aux légumes ! J'adore ça, et je m'en sers une part conséquente.

Ginny vient s'assoir non loin de moi pour parler de Quidditch, et je discute avec elle, tout en surveillant Malfoy de l'œil.

Il est plus pâle que d'habitude, et ses yeux bleu-gris lui mangent le visage tellement ils sont expressifs. Ils sont traversés par de nombreuses émotions, nombreuses et différentes, mais j'ai du mal à les déchiffrer. De l'incertitude, de la méfiance, de l'incompréhension... Mais aussi quelque chose qui ressemble à du désir, ou à une certaine attirance ou curiosité. Bref, c'est fort compliqué à démêler, tout ça. Il me lance des regards furtifs et incertains. Ces derniers temps je découvre vraiment un Draco Malfoy dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence.

Plus humain, plus sensible. Plus beau aussi. Et ça me plait. Un peu trop peut-être, d'ailleurs.

Rolala, pitié, Hermione nous tanne déjà (encore ?) pour les révisions des ASPICS...

«Hermione, arrête de stresser, on a le temps !» Grogne Ron tout en louchant vers la table des Serdaigles.

«Sauf qu'à la fin de l'année vous n'aurez peut-être pas le temps de recopier _toutes_ mes notes _depuis le début de l'année_ dans _toutes_ les matières,» ironise-t-elle.

«C'est bon, c'est pas comme si on faisait vraiment _rien_ en cours !» Nous défendé-je avec verve.

«...Mais presque.» Ajoute une voix hypocrite tandis que deux bras fins se glissent autour du cou et des épaules de Hermione.

Mais c'est pas possible ! Elle peut pas la laisser respirer un peu ?

«...Parkinson. Que nous vaut l'honneur ?»

«Mais je viens prendre mon dessert avec ma femme, voyons.»

Et hop, comme chez Mamy Parkinson, la voilà qui s'assoit à côté d'Hermione.

«C'est pas «prendre Hermione en guise de dessert» que tu voulais dire, plutôt ?»

«Harry !» S'exclame Hermione, outrée (et rougissante).

Pansy étend le bas et me lance une pichenette cinglante sur l'oreille.

Aoutch ! Mais quelle sale...Serpentarde !

«Apprends à être poli, Potter,» me dit-elle.

Je grommèle. J'aime pas être poli avec les gens qui ont toujours des propos insidieux envers moi.

Ce qu'elle a très bien compris. Tss.

Elle est méfiante envers moi, mais je crois qu'elle m'aime bien. Je _crois_.

Je me délecte de ma part de tarte à la mélasse et je me rends compte que Draco me fixe la manger d'un air perdu. Le fait de voir ma langue aller et venir sur la garniture a dû l'interpeller.

L'avoir fait exprès ? Moi ? Mais mais mais... Oui, bon, un peu, j'avoue. Si on peut même plus s'amuser...

Le repas se termine finalement dans la bonne humeur. Nous sortons de la Salle bruyamment et nous passons devant Rogue, proposant à Lupin de venir prendre le thé. Remus bafouille, bredouille, balbutie, et s'esquive avec une excuse sans aucune crédibilité, s'enfuyant à toutes jambes.

Rogue soupire et se rembrunit, et se rend compte de notre présence.

«Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Dépêchez-vous de circuler, car dans le cas contraire je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous retirer des points pour stationnement dans les couloirs,» énonce-t-il de sa voix mielleuse.

Les autres s'éloignent très vite, mais voyant que je ne bouge pas, Ron et Hermione (Pansy va s'appuyer sur un mur pour regarder la scène) restent à mes côtés.

«Oh mais nous voulions simplement parler au professeur Lupin,» dis-je innocemment.

«Comme par hasard... Eh bien vous n'avez qu'à me le dire et je lui transmettrai.» Demande-t-il vicieusement.

Il me lance un regard pour me dissuader de refuser. Mais comme c'est exactement ce que je veux, c'est parfait, donc je vais être obéissant.

«Mais il doit être dans ses appartements à présent.»

À cet instant, Hermione comprend de quoi il s'agit et attrape Ron par la manche.

«À plus tard,» me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille avant de disparaître, entrainant derrière Pansy et un Ron interloqué.

Rogue fronce les sourcils en les suivant du regard.

Il ouvre la bouche pour me répondre mais je le coupe.

«Le mot de passe est «Espérance»,» dis-je très vite.

Il reste interdit un moment puis se renfrogne.

«Que vouliez-vous lui dire, alors ?» M'agresse-t-il, sans doute vexé par le fait que je sache le mot de passe de Remus tandis que lui l'ignorait.

«Oh, je ne sais plus, j'ai oublié.»

Et je tourne les talons avant qu'il ne m'atomise.

J'espère qu'il va y aller. C'est vrai, il faudrait qu'ils se bougent un peu ces deux-là. Le risque est que Remus le démembre par surprise quand il le verra débarquer, mais bon. Il ferait mieux d'en profiter.

«Eh, Potter !»

Cette voix.

ENCORE lui. TOUJOURS lui.

Je me retourne et un coup d'œil me suffit pour voir que Rogue a déserté le couloir (sans doute s'est-il immédiatement hâté vers les appartements de notre cher professeur de DFCM, faisant tournoyer sa cape) et que Draco marche vers moi d'un pas alerte.

Je m'appuie d'un air nonchalant contre le mur et lui lance un regard interrogateur. (J'aurais préféré le voir _après_ ma douche, mais je crois -heureusement- que je sens pas trop la sueur, malgré la sélection mouvementée et l'entrainement.)

«Malfoy ?»

Il arrive et se plante devant moi. (Il peut prendre racine ici, je me ferai un plaisir de goûter à ses feuilles.)

«Potter, je...»

Il a l'air à la fois sûr de lui et embarrassé. So cuuute.

«Enfin... Je voudrais ma lettre.»

What ?

«Quelle... Ah oui, c'est vrai.»

«Tu m'as dit que tu me donnerais celle qui me revenait, donc voilà, je te la demande,» dit-il maladroitement.

«Oui, oui, par contre elle est dans la Tour des Gryffondor donc il y a deux options: soit je vais la chercher et tu m'attends là, soit tu m'accompagnes et je te la donne maintenant.»

Il réfléchit un court instant et je me redresse, commençant à marcher.

«Je viens avec toi,» décide-t-il en m'emboîtant le pas.

Nous marchons côte-à-côte, et le silence qui s'établit devient un peu gênant.

«Tu ne t'es pas fait reprendre par le Professeur Vector ?»

-...Je... Non, non, je lui ai dit que j'avais accompagné un élève à l'infirmerie.»

«Ah.»

Nous avançons encore un peu dans le silence.

«Tu réalises que je t'emmène vers la caverne des lions, là ?» Dis-je d'un ton léger, les mains dans les poches.

Il renifle, et je n'ai pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il affiche son magnifique rictus made-in-Malfoy.

«Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rentrer ? Le rouge me rend malade.»

J'ai un demi-sourire et murmure, plus pour moi-même:

«Ça tombe bien, je préfère le vert.»

Il me jette un regard surpris.

«Ah bon ? Tu n'es pas à défendre les couleurs de tes lionceaux ?»

«Oh tu sais, moi, je suis pour l'entente et le mélange des maison, voyons.»

Mon regard perfide dément malheureusement mon sourire innocent et il soupire d'un air désespéré.

Puis, contre toute attente, il me sourit.

Mon cerveau en prend un coup. Ce n'est qu'un tout petit mouvement de retroussement des commissures de la bouche vers le haut, mais tout son visage s'en trouve changé. Ses traits se détendent, son masque d'aristo pédant retombe, ses yeux s'adoucissent...

Il est beau comme un... Gay. Oui, bien sûr, il est beau comme un Dieu, mais il est beau comme un gay qui sait qu'il l'est et qui s'en sert. Mais en fait il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte que son sourire coup-de-poing m'a fait de l'effet. Zut, je m'emmêle.

«Euh...Potter ?»

Oui, quoi, on m'appelle ?

«HARRY !»

Hey ! Je pousse un petit cri de stupeur, car Draco vient de passer un bras autour de mon cou et me retient, m'étranglant presque un peu. Il y a une tapisserie à 5cm de mon nez. Curieux.

Je me retourne, étonné.

«Harry, tu vas bien ?» me demande Draco d'un ton à la fois effrayé et suspicieux. «Ça fait cinq minutes que tu es dans tes pensées et là tu as failli rentrer dans le mur !»

Je rougis subitement. Merde, je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu ! La honte...

«Désolé. Euh... On est arrivé en fait. Reste là, je reviens tout de suite.»

Je murmure le mot de passe et la Grosse Dame pivote («mais bien sûr, très cher !»). Je m'engouffre dans le trou, laissant Draco un peu interloqué par mon comportement étrange.

Je bouscule un quatrième année qui ronchonne et je monte l'escalier à grands pas.

Essoufflé, j'ouvre la porte du dortoir à la volée et fait sursauter Ron et Dean qui lisent des magasines sorciers sur le lit de ce dernier.

«Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour ?» S'exclame Dean, voyant la façon dont je débarque.

«Non, mais c'est pas sûr que je dorme ici cette nuit !» Dis-je en saisissant la deuxième tentative de lettre pour repartir aussi vite que je suis rentré.

Je n'ai que le temps d'entendre Ron dire d'un air entendu: «Ah, si c'est pour du sexe...» avant de refermer la porte bruyamment et de refaire le chemin en sens inverse.

Juste avant le passage, je m'arrête brusquement. Ce poème est trop ridicule, trop Pouffsouffle, il va rigoler...

Quoique après tout, dragon qui rit à moitié dans ton nid...

Je pousse le battant et sors, le cœur agité.

Il est appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre qui fait face au portrait. Il semble pensif et a les yeux dans le vague. Très romantique. La princesse accoudée à la fenêtre dans l'attente de son prince !

Je m'approche de lui le plus silencieusement possible. J'ignore s'il est réellement perdu dans ses pensées ou s'il m'a entendu et ne veux pas encore bouger.

J'effleure sa nuque blanche du bout de la feuille de papier et il frissonne; le duvet blond de son cou se hérisse en haut de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il se retourne et me fixe de ses yeux orageux. Il soulève un sourcil et je lui tends le poème plié avec un demi sourire.

Il se ré-appuie contre la fenêtre, mais cette fois face à moi, et déplie le parchemin.

Euh...et moi ?

J'hésite sur la conduite à tenir. Dois-je attendre une quelconque réponse ou suis-je censé me retirer et lui laisser de l'intimité pour sa lecture ?

C'est tout dit, je reste.

Il a commencé à lire, et semble assez concentré. Je m'adosse au mur, à côté de lui, et je foudroie la Grosse Dame des yeux: elle nous écoute attentivement d'un air intéressé. Je ferme les yeux.

Le poème est relativement court, et j'entends le bruissement du papier que l'on replie et que l'on glisse dans une poche.

Pa-poum. Pa-poum. Pa-poum.

Mon cœur bat plus fort. Il m'emmerde celui-là, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux et de l'affronter pour une fois. Je crois que j'appréhende sa réponse et sa réaction finalement.

Et arrêtez de glousser, nom de Dieu ! C'est insupportable !

«Ouvre les yeux.»

Sa voix est grave. Je m'exécute.

Il a des yeux superbes. Je sais, je me répète, mais que voulez-vous.

Il me scrute intensément. Nous sommes proches, trop proches, même. Je vais finir par lui sauter dessus. Je crois que vous ne saisissez pas dans quel état de manque je suis, là. Je n'ai pas couché depuis que je drague Malfoy. Et ça fait...un bon moment.

Il a l'air un peu embarrassé. Il mordille nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, et voir ce petit morceau de chair rosé se faire martyriser fait sauter mon dernier fusible.

Il articule des mots et ceux-ci mettent quelques secondes à monter à mon cerveau.

«Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?»

«...Tout ça quoi ?»

«Les lettres, les fleurs... Pourquoi ?»

Je n'ai pas la réponse. Ou plutôt si, j'ai la réponse, quelque part, mais il est hors de question que je l'admettes. C'est...trop tôt.

Il n'y a qu'une réponse.

J'avance la main vers son visage et emprisonne son menton entre mon index et mon pouce.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement une fraction de seconde. Il sait ce que je vais faire, mais ne me repousse pas. Peut-être que lui aussi a son cerveau en stand by.

Il ferme les paupières à demi et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement.

Sa respiration s'arrête et il s'immobilise. Ses lèvres sont du velours sous les miennes et je me recule à contre-cœur.

Inutile de tout gâcher en allant trop vite.

«Voilà pourquoi,» lui dis-je en lui souriant, accompagnant mon sourire d'un petit clin d'œil, juste pour la forme.

Il ne bouge pas, le rouge lui montant lentement aux joues, et son expression est indéchiffrable. Il a juste l'air...choqué.

Je crois que je vais lui laisser le temps de réfléchir encore un peu.

Je lui fais un pauvre sourire et me détourne.

La Grosse Dame, qui a tout suivi (ah la voyeuse !) m'ouvre le passage sans même attendre que je lui donne le mot de passe, et je laisse Draco dans le couloir.

Le portrait se referme sur moi et je m'adosse un instant contre le panneau.

Putain... Je crois que je me damnerai pour ses lèvres ! Une douceur pareille, c'est pas humain.

Je monte rapidement jusqu'à mon dortoir.

«Ah, finalement tu fais ceinture ?» Me raille Ron immédiatement.

«Non, je fais le raisonnable.» Rétorqué-je en attrapant mon pantalon de pyjama pour aller à la douche.

«Oh oh, notre petit Ryry serait-il malade ?» Renchérit Seamus en riant.

«Tss !»

Sortie théâtrale et éloquente, je sais.

Je regrette de ne pas m'être jeté sur lui à présent. Mais son air bloqué m'en a empêché. Il avait l'air assez démuni, et ne semblait pas tout à fait comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

En tout cas maintenant c'est clair.

Demain... Demain Draco Malfoy tu seras à moi !

Je prends ma douche rapidement, ignorant magistralement mon désir pour un certain blond dont il est inutile de citer le nom, estimant que j'avais passé assez de temps sous l'eau pour aujourd'hui.

Je sors de la salle de bain, range un peu mes affaires et jette quand même un coup d'œil à mes devoirs: j'ai fait le devoir supplémentaire pour McGonagall, nous continuons la potion commencée la dernière fois avec Rogue, et je maitrise déjà le sortilège qu'on était censé étudier avec Remus Lupin, donc tout va bien.

Neville et Seamus se sont déjà couchés et Dean bouquine; Ron vient s'assoir au pied de mon lit.

«Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de nouveau ? Tu avais l'air motivé tout à l'air, pourquoi es-tu si...euh...raisonnable ce soir ? Ça ne te ressemble pas,» plaisante-t-il à mi-voix.

Je me mets sous ma couette avant de répondre.

«C'est à propos de notre cher pari...»

«Tu ne laisses pas tomber, hein ?» S'inquiète Ron et fronçant les sourcils.

«Non, je l'ai embrassé ce soir.»

Mon meilleur ami a un hoquet et écarquille les yeux.

«Tu as embrassé la fouine ?»

Après un instant de réflexion:

«Bah...pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui en ce moment ? D'habitude tu fais tout d'un coup. Je veux dire...»

«Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas pris dans un coin de couloir ? Quand je l'ai embrassé il avait l'air plutôt perdu, il ne comprend pas pourquoi j'en fais autant apparemment, donc je me suis dit que j'allais le laisser réfléchir encore cette nuit, et que demain il passerait à la casserole.»

Ron fait la grimace.

«Si lui ne comprend pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça, il est vraiment bête. Ça crève les yeux que tu l'ai...»

«Je refuse de parler de ça, Ron, l'interrompé-je brusquement. On a déjà discuté de ça, c'est hors de question. Je me couche, bonne nuit.»

Je m'enterre sous ma couette assez sèchement, sans plus de discussion.

Ron soupire et se lève de mon lit en grommelant quelque chose comme quoi c'est n'importe quoi, que je suis aveugle, patati patata...

Je suis pas aveugle puisque j'ai vu qu'il avait un cul d'enfer ! Non mais !

Il ferme les rideaux de mon baldaquin et je l'entends préparer ses affaires pour demain.

Mais y'en a marre que tout le monde essaye de me flanquer des insomnies ! Je vous ai demandé quelque chose, d'abord ?

J'en ai assez de me torturer la tête pour ce blondinet de malheur.

Il me prend vraiment la tête mine de rien.

Je...

Euh... Est-ce que par hasard quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce que fait Draco Malfoy debout face à mon lit déguisé en gros nounours pelucheux ?

Non ? Bien... Tout est normal, tout est normal, tout est normal...

Surtout qu'il est quand même multicolore, et qu'en plus il tient une carotte dans une main et un poireau dans l'autre. Tout à fait logique. J'aime ma vie logique normale et banale, tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

«Eh, réveille-toi, si t'es en retard au cours de McGo elle va te tuer !»

Je suis secoué dans tout les sens, c'est très désagréable.

«Mais, euh...»

«Allez Harry, debout !»

J'ouvre les yeux, passablement fatigué, et fais face à Ron qui me secoue par les épaules «pour être sûr que je sois bien réveillé». Mais il est pas fou, non ? Un réveil comme ça ? Grmbl...

«Humph... Il est tard ?»

C'est Neville qui me répond, alors qu'il tente tant bien que mal de nouer correctement son nœud de cravate.

«Non, pas tant que ça, mais il ne faut pas tarder sinon on aura plus rien au petit-déjeuner.»

Je m'active en soupirant, ne prête pas attention à ma tête fatiguée dans le miroir et m'habille simplement.

Je ne vois pas Draco dans la Grande Salle, sans doute a-t-il déjà déjeuné. Je réfrène le sentiment étrange qui ressemble à de la déception qui me prend au ventre quand je m'en aperçois.

J'ai l'esprit dans les nuages, c'est fou.

Tout me paraît loin et peu important, parce que j'ai décidé que ce soir, je ferai l'am...je baiserai Draco Malfoy.

Dès l'instant où j'entre dans la salle de Métamorphose, McGonagall me fixe d'un air qui me permet d'affirmer qu'elle n'a pas oublié ma petite escapade.

Je lui rends mon devoir supplémentaire sans un mot, m'écrasant un maximum, et me fais petit durant tout le cours. Ça vaut mieux pour moi à priori, non ? On est d'accord.

Elle m'interpelle d'une voix sèche à la fin du cours pour me signaler que ma première retenue se fera après-demain (samedi, comme prévu) matin, et que je devrais aller voir Mme Bibine pour cela. Je suis aussi censé passer voir Mrs Pomfresh pour qu'elle juge de mon état.

Génial, je vais avoir le droit à un nouveau sermon. Oh, ça va, vous, hein ? J'ai pas dit que je ne le méritais pas, cette promenade imprévue était totalement stupide, mais ça me fait chier quand même.

Logique.

Vaut mieux que j'arrive pas en retard chez Rogue, car si jamais il n'a pas réussi à voir Remus Lupin hier soir il risque fortement de passer ses nerfs sur moi.

Je rejoins Ron et Hermione en courant (les biatchs, ils ne m'ont même pas attendu !) et nous nous dirigeons vers les cachots.

Nous nous asseyons en silence, comme d'habitude, et je me mets soigneusement pas trop loin de Draco, histoire de pouvoir reluquer sa nuque blanche et ses cheveux blonds. Il se tient très droit, et a l'air assez...tendu. Mais pas dans le sens dont vous aimeriez qu'il le soit. Tout ne se rapporte pas TOUJOURS au sexe, enfin ! Et c'est moi qui dis ça... Bref.

Le maître des Potions est assis dans son bureau, les yeux dans le vague.

Au bout d'un moment il se lève et prend la parole, nous ordonnant d'aller chercher nos mixtures commencées au dernier cours, mais en oubliant de donner ce ton si grinçant et méprisant à sa voix qu'il nous fait subir ordinairement.

J'échange un regard effaré avec Ron. Nom de Dieu où est passé Rogue ? La méchante chauve-souris graisseuse et hargneuse qui nous aboyait dessus à la moindre occasion ?

Parce que là il nous a presque parlé _normalement_, donc avouez que ça a de quoi choquer !

Nous faisons léviter notre chaudron et allons chercher les ingrédients qu'il nous manque pour continuer la potion. Rogue vient d'inscrire la «recette» de la mixture au tableau, et nous reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêtés la dernière fois, avec attention. Eh oui, car Ron et moi avons décidé (d'essayer) de réussir cette potion, parce que nous avons déjà deux «Troll» dans notre moyenne ce trimestre. Moyen, disons-le franchement.

Je lève la tête du chaudron et aperçoit Draco qui me regardait d'un air troublé. Nos yeux n'ont même pas le temps de se croiser qu'il a déjà rougi et tourné la tête, de nouveau concentré sur sa potion.

Je souris. Je vois qu'il est encore en train de cogiter ! Et il cogite si bien qu'à mon avis il va bientôt succomber. Gné hé hé...

J'en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil à Rogue, et là je reste bouche béante.

Par Merlin, jamais je n'aurais cru voir une telle expression sur le visage de cet homme là ! Attendez, il faut que je vous explique ça. Rogue est assis à son bureau, la tête appuyée sur sa main, le coude posé sur la table, les yeux dans le vague. Il a tout simplement l'air...niais.

Je donne un coup de coude à Ron pour qu'il voie ça, et il écarquille les yeux d'épouvante.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On nous l'a lobotomisé ou quoi ?» Chuchote-t-il avec effroi.

«Peut-être bien.»

À ce moment il semble reprendre ses esprits et dirige son regard vers nous, comme s'il nous avait entendu. Ron baisse précipitamment les yeux sur le chaudron tandis que je maintiens mon regard, juste le temps de voir Rogue me lancer une sorte de sourire calculateur. Il a dû réussir à avoir Remus, il n'y a pas d'autre explication.

Je manque de m'étouffer. Il détourne aussitôt le regard, mine de rien.

C'est au tour de Ron de me donner un coup de coude l'air inquiet.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?» Murmure-t-il «T'es tout blanc !»

«Euh... Je crois que j'ai des hallu... J'ai vu Rogue me sourire.»

Une nouvelle fois les yeux de Ron s'agrandissent comme des citrouilles.

Choqués tout les deux nous nous concentrons de nouveau sur la potion pour éviter que les gouttes de farigoles ne fassent pas exploser le chaudron, et tout le reste du cours se passent dans un état de concentration et de perplexité extrême, en ce qui nous concerne du moins.

La cloche sonne et tout les groupes se dépêchent de remplir des fioles de potion pour les amener au bureau du professeur. Étant un peu à la bourre -et Ron refusant catégoriquement d'aller donner notre travail au «Rogue-lobotomisé», je suis le dernier dans la classe quand je m'avance pour lui donner notre éprouvette.

Il est déjà en train de ranger ses affaires et prend l'éprouvette sans rien dire.

Puis, au moment de partir, il déclare à mi-voix:

«10 points pour Gryffondor pour...aide à un professeur.»

Je reste abasourdi.

Il ouvre la porte et se retourne:

«Et au fait, Potter...» Dit-il avec un sourire. «Inutile d'en parler, je nierais farouchement.»

Et il sort.

Nom de Merlin ! IN-CROY-ABLE ! Severus Rogue, me donnant des points pour me remercier de l'avoir aidé dans sa vie amoureuse, c'est surréaliste !

Non là, franchement, je reste sur le cul.

Essayant de me remettre de ma stupeur, je me hâte pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione à la Grande Salle, avant qu'il ne reste plus rien à manger.

J'entre dans la Salle et la scrute, pour tenter de repérer Draco. Il parle avec Pansy, l'air soucieux. Je rejoins Ron et Hermione, qui ont déjà entamé le repas.

C'est en me servant que je m'aperçois que j'ai la dalle, et je mange voracement.

Je plonge dans mes pensées et oublie un peu la conversation animée environnante.

Je lève les yeux vers la table des Serpentard et me rends compte qu'un certain blond m'observe d'un air embarrassé. Je lui souris et je le vois rougir d'ici. Il saisit une pomme dans un panier, se penche vers son groupe d'ami -sans doute pour s'excuser- et sort précipitamment de la salle.

Au moins, ça, c'est clair. Il me fuit.

C'est sûr qu'il doit être assez perturbé.

Toute la journée s'est passée de la même façon en fait, à chaque fois que j'ai essayé de parler à Draco, celui-ci s'échappait avec prouesse.

Mais euh il fait chier quoi ! Humph. Je voulais dire: mais enfin ce jeune homme me donne des congestions !

Bref. Le cours de DCFM était pas mal aussi. Remus Lupin était complètement dans la lune, il rougissait pour rien, on aurait dit une gamine pré pubère.

Il m'a pris à part à la fin du cours pour me dire merci. Bon OK, en fait au début il m'a engueulé, parce que donner son mot de passe comme ça à quelqu'un, c'était une sorte de trahison et que cela amincissait la confiance qu'il avait en moi, qu'en plus il ne voulait pas que cela se sache, que...blablabla blablabla. Je lui ai coupé la parole pour lui demander d'un air moqueur si la morale était finie et s'il avait passé un bon moment. Il a rougi comme un poivron trop mûr et a bafouillé un oui. Je lui ai quand même fait remarquer que sans moi il ne saurait toujours pas comment se déclarer au Maître des Potions et qu'il fallait toujours que je m'occupe des affaires des autres.

L'entrevue s'est terminée agréablement et j'en ai largement profité pour le charrier sur sa liaison. Il m'a entre autres avoué que Rogue était en fait un grand sentimental qui se cachait sous un masque revêche. Là je crois que je suis devenu verdâtre car il m'a demandé si je me sentais bien. Beuh.

Connaître les affaires de cœur de Rogue, ça a de quoi me rendre malade... Mais bon, comme c'est pour une œuvre...

J'ai rejoint Ron et Hermione directement jusqu'où la discussion avec Lupin m'avait emmené, c'est-à-dire, au dîner. Ils en étaient déjà au plat, et j'ai à peine eu le temps d'attraper une entrée.

Le dîner s'est passé agréablement... Bon, OK, je n'ai absolument rien écouté de ce qui se disait autour de la table, j'avais les yeux braqués sur Draco, priant pour réussir à le chopper avant qu'il se fasse la malle. Il ne me regarde même pas ! Il reste bien concentré sur ses amis, pour ne surtout pas tourner les yeux vers moi.

Les desserts apparaissent, je vois Draco se lever, et c'est le signal. Je saisis un sablé au vol pour le manger en chemin et me précipite après lui, alors qu'il accélère sensiblement pour sortir de la Salle.

Eh ! Il vient de sortir et il se met à courir !

Il m'a vu le suivre. Je me lance à sa poursuite, outré. Non mais oh, on ne m'échappe pas comme ça.

Merde, il a de l'avance. Au détour d'un couloir, je décide de changer de méthode, et lui lance le maléfice du saucisson.

J'entends un «Arf !» quand il s'écroule au sol et je le rejoins en reprenant ma respiration.

Par terre, comme s'il était enserré dans de solides cordes, bâillonné, Draco se tortille dans tous les sens, le regard furieux.

«Je suis désolé, Draco, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution.»

Il produit un son qui ressemble à «Groumph» derrière le bâillon fictif, et je souris.

C'est plutôt marrant comme image.

«Je voulais juste pouvoir te parler sans que tu t'enfuies. Calmement, OK ? Je te libère et on parle, ça te va ?»

Ma voix a des intonations de candeur et de persuasion. Il secoue la tête, rougissant.

Je m'accroupis auprès de lui et penche la tête.

«S'il te plait ?»

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux et rosit encore plus. Après quelques instants, il hoche la tête, et je le libère d'un coup de baguette. En deux temps trois mouvements, il se lève, époussette ses habits et se recoiffe comme il peut.

«La prochaine fois que tu veux me parler, évite d'employer une méthode aussi perfide, ça ne met pas forcément en bonnes conditions pour une discussion posée.» Dit-il froidement.

«Je suis désolé, j'avais vraiment _envie_ de te parler, vois-tu...» Répondé-je d'un ton faussement repentant en m'approchant de lui.

Plus je me rapproche, plus il perd sa belle contenance, et rougit. Adorable. Non, non, vraiment.

«Pourquoi m'as-tu fui toute la journée ?» Demandé-je d'une voix suave.

«Je n'ai pas...» Commence-t-il.

Je lève un sourcil à sa manière et il détourne les yeux, gêné.

«Disons que tu es plutôt inquiétant quand tu décides de te lancer à la conquête de quelqu'un. J'avais...besoin de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé hier.»

Ah... Ah ? Hop, un point pour moi !

«Et donc, ta conclusion ?»

«Je ne sais pas,» souffle-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Il est...sooo cuuuute ! Oui, je sais, là le plus gay de nous deux, c'est moi, m'enfin que voulez-vous, c'est pas possible de lui résister.

«Mon but n'était pas de t'inquiéter, je veux juste te faire plaisir, en fait...»

Il rive ses yeux gris perle dans les miens, oubliant de respirer. Il a du mal à gérer tout ça, mais je crois que ça lui plait malgré tout.

J'incline la tête de dépose lentement mes lèvres sur les siennes, mettant le langage du corps à l'ordre du jour.

**~A suivre~**

**Verdict ? ça avance bien non ? pour les curieuses, j'annonce que le prochain chapitre = lemon ! xD**

**Harry commence à se poser des questions, il progresse hein ? ^^ **

** Commentaires, questions, revendications, demandes en mariage, menaces de mort... ****Une p'tite review ?**

**A bientôt**

**Anabanana94**


	6. Chapitre 6  Déguster tant que c'est

**Titre:** UR SO GAY

**Auteur: **Anabanana94, donc mwa, pour changer ^^

**Disclaimer: **JKR, Katy Perry pour le titre, Jacques Higelin pour la chanson utilisée à la fin de la fiction, l'histoire et tout ce qui arrive à nos chéris sont de mon fait hé hé...

**Pairing: **nos deux chéris étant Harry et Draco, sans surprise

**Rating:** M, attention aux yeux chastes ! De plus, le ton de cette fiction a été très oralisé, donc le langage est parfois cru, c'est VOULU.

**CADEAU pour mon Doudou, mon meilleur ami que j'adore, la voilà enfin cette histoire que tu attends depuis plus d'un an... ^^" j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

**Note 1: **Je n'avais pas pensé à le préciser avant, mais comme j'ai eu quelques interrogations de certaines lectrices, je le fais: /!\ personnages "légèrement" OOC ^^ De plus, j'ajoute que si l'histoire vous paraît un peu déconstruite ou bizarre car on ne sait pas ce que pense Draco et que Harry change souvent d'avis, c'est normal: ce qui m'intéresse c'est justement d'être dans les pensées de notre cher Sauveur, même quand il pète un cable ou qu'il se pose des questions. Et puis c'est plus marrant comme ça, aussi =D

**Note 2: **Coucou, voici un nouveau chapitre tout chaud tout chaud, qui je l'espère vous plaira ! Vous allez découvrir une nouvelle facette de notre ami Draco. mais il restera mystérieux quand même hein, on est dans les pensées de Harry après tout ;) cependant un changement va s'opérer en Harry, vous m'en direz des nouvelles =D

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font vraiment super plaisir ! Et si jamais j'ai oublié de répondre à quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas à vous faire connaître.

Ceci étant dit, et vu le nom du chapitre, bon appétit ! =D

**Chapitre 6 ~ Déguster tant que c'est chaud**

Et arrêtez de gueuler: «EMBRASSE-LE A PLEINE BOUCHE!» ! De toute façon je n'ai pas le temps de vous obéir. Précisément parce que Malfoy vient de pencher la tête pour me rendre mon baiser.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine; j'ai réussi ! Enfin presque, il n'est pas encore dans mon lit. Mais c'est tout comme.

Je pose une main sur sa nuque et l'attrape par les hanches de l'autre pour le plaquer contre moi.

Il passe ses bras dans mon dos et agrippe ma chemise. Le baiser devient plus ardent et je profite d'un de ses soupirs pour glisser ma langue entre ses lèvres. Sa langue vient rejoindre la mienne et je crois que je laisse échapper un petit gémissement de bonheur.

C'est trop bon, j'en rêvais depuis si longtemps... Malfoy, mon petit dragon, tu auras du mal à t'asseoir sans coussin demain !

Vous avez quoi ? J'adore sa langue. Et je crois que la mienne lui plaît aussi, car je sens une veine palpiter avec violence dans son cou, sous mes doigts.

J'ai subitement l'envie folle de lui dévorer le cou, et je m'appuie sur lui pour le déséquilibrer, et il va de lui-même s'affaler contre le mur alors que je me détache de ses lèvres pour plonger dans son cou. Je trouve la petite veine palpitante et la lèche avec application. Sa peau a un goût enivrant. À l'instant même où ma langue effleure sa peau, il pousse un gémissement à la limite de l'indécence.

Au secours !

Je brûle de partout, je me sens durcir contre lui. C'est pas de ma faute, il est...tellement...bandant.

J'ai trouvé sa zone érogène en cette veine fine et affolée par le sang qui bat, et ce que je sens contre ma cuisse est loin d'être innocent. Il enfouit ses mains dans mes cheveux qu'il ébouriffe allègrement.

Par Merlin !

Involontairement (ou pas), il vient de remuer les hanches d'une manière des plus excitantes.

Mon sang a définitivement déserté mon cerveau et mes hormones dansent la java en string dans le bas de mon ventre sans mon autorisation.

... Bon, ok, elles ont totalement ma permission.

Je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte à quel point il m'allume.

N'y résistant plus, je me redresse (je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on nous surprenne, vous imaginez ? Si un pauvre petit innocent de première année nous voyait ? Il corromprait tout son dortoir !) et lui prends le bras pour nous diriger vers un endroit tranquille.

«Qu'est-ce que... Potter ?»

Il ne comprend pas très bien ce revirement de situation.

«Harry.» Répondé-je.

«Je...quoi ?»

Je m'arrête et le regarde d'un air mutin. Il a l'air déconcerté, avec ses cheveux blonds et soyeux un peu décoiffés, ses yeux anthracites brillants et ses pommettes rosies par notre activité précédente.

«Après avoir fourré nos langues dans nos bouches respectives, je pensais que nous parlions le même langage, _Draco_.

Il a un instant d'incompréhension, puis un sourire (lubrique ?... Intéressant.) se forme sur son visage. Je reprends sa main et repars.

«Très bien, _Harry. _Donc, où allons-nous ?»

«On va chercher un endroit plus discret.»

«Et... C'est loin, ça ?»

Il a l'air un peu inquiet et la rougeur sur ses joues s'accentue.

Mon regard descend le long de son torse bien dessiné et se pose sur une bosse éloquente (non elle ne parle pas, mais elle en dit long !) qui transparaît sous ses vêtements.

«En fait...»

J'accélère le pas et il fait ce qu'il peut pour me suivre, pendu à ma main.

«...je crois que...»

Je tourne rapidement au coin du couloir, appuie sur le pied d'un gobelin nous faisant face sur sa tapisserie poussiéreuse, et le mur pivote.

«...je n'ai pas très envie d'aller plus loin.»

Nous entrons dans la cavité et le mur se replace derrière nous.

«Euh...»

«Une minute.»

Je prononce quatre sorts: ma baguette projette une douce lumière dans la petite pièce ronde où nous nous trouvons, le sol se couvre de coussins, et un sort d'intimité et de silence nous protègent.

«On est où ?» Souffle-t-il.

«Dans la chambre secrète où Hugues le Sodome aimait entraîner ses amants et ses maîtresses.»

«Oh? Et tu l'as déjà utilisée ?»

Sa voix est un peu tendue et il semble légèrement contrarié.

«Oui, pour me cacher de Rusard, Peeves, Miss Teigne ou Rogue. Seul.»

Il sourit et...

Fuck.

Je me sens fondre.

Je dois être malade. Depuis quelques jours (quelques semaines ?) je me sens bizarre, le rythme cardiaque qui s'accélère, etc...

Mais c'est pas de ma faute !

«Tu viens tester les coussins ?» lancé-je perversement.

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, une lueur de désir dans les yeux, quand je lui tire brusquement le bras et nous tombons à la renverse l'un sur l'autre au milieu des coussins moelleux.

Je ris, mais lui a l'air choqué, et s'assoit en vitesse.

«Mais...Ça va pas, non, je vais être décoiffé !» S'offusque-t-il.

J'éclate de rire sous ses yeux outrés. Trop... GAY.

Je me mets face à lui et lui dis d'un ton rieur:

«Mais, ça fait longtemps que tu es décoiffé, Dray...»

«Oh merde.» S'écrie-t-il en passant fébrilement ses mains dans ses cheveux pour essayer d'y remettre de l'ordre.

Je lui saisis délicatement les poignets pour lui enlever les mains de sa tête.

«Arrête avec tes cheveux. Tu es bien plus sexy comme ça ! Et ce n'est pas qui t'importe maintenant...»

Il y a un subtil changement dans l'atmosphère.

«Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui m'importe, là ?» Dit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus sensuel alors que ses mains effleurent mon torse, produisant en moi une myriade de frissons.

Ma main gauche se pose brutalement sur la bosse que forme son entrejambe et il a un petit glapissement de surprise.

«Ça.» Dis-je.

Il pousse un halètement sonore et j'en profite pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Hmm... il a un goût exquis. Et une langue divine.

Je crois que... je ne vais pas appliquer mes règles sur Draco. D'habitude je ne garde mes conquêtes qu'une nuit, mais je crois que lui, je vais le garder plus longtemps. Mmh, oh oui, surtout s'il continue ce qu'il fait subir à mon téton, là, oh, mmh...

Eh ! Mais quand est-ce qu'il m'a enlevé ma chemise, lui ?

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées (qui étaient elles-mêmes très loin dans la bouche de Draco) que je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte.

Et ce qu'il me fait subir est simplement...délicieux. Il est allongé sur moi -vu que je l'ai fait tomber en avant en l'embrassant- et s'applique à embrasser, lécher et mordiller mon torse, alors que ses mains se repaissent de mes abdominaux.

Dîtes-moi, y'a pas un problème, là ? Oui, je sais, vous préféreriez que j'arrête de penser et que je lui saute dessus, mais chaque chose en son temps.

Mmh... Il passe sa langue dans mon nombril, c'est terriblement difficile de réfléchir dans ces conditions.

Mais c'est bizarre quand même... Il a quand même radicalement changé de comportement, non ? Avant il n'avait pas l'air d'être particulièrement attiré par moi, et semblait juste touché par me cadeaux et attentions. Ma «technique de séduction» aurait-elle porté ses fruits ? (Et c'est maintenant qu'il y pense, couché sous Malfoy... Eh ! Je ne vous permets pas, je ne peux pas penser du tout ! Euh... penser à tout !)

*Tilt* : «sous» Malfoy ?

Hors de question !

Il s'apprête à défaire la boucle de ma ceinture quand je lui prends les mains et les attirent près de ma tête -manquant d'appui, il s'écroule sur moi avec un éclat de rire, et la pression de son corps m'électrifie. Je le fais rouler d'un mouvement sous moi d'un mouvement de hanches, inversant les positions.

«Alors, petit dragon, coincé ?»

J'ai pris ma voix la plus chaude et la plus sensuelle, et je le vois déglutir.

«On dirait bien... Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais peur de toi, Pot... Harry,» répond-il d'une voix rauque accompagnée d'un haussement de sourcil so gay typiquement malfoyen.

En un geste rapide je passe une main entre ses jambes et remonte sa jambe gauche, repliant son genou contre sa poitrine,et je caresse sa virilité, qui me paraît très réveillée. (Oui, la mienne est dans le même état, et alors ?)

«Même comme ça ?»

«Je n'ai pas peur de tes actions.» Chuchote-t-il sérieusement.

Cette phrase me met mal à l'aise. Ça veut dire que mes pensées lui font peur ?

...

Désolé, mais je passe outre, j'y repenserai plus tard, il est vraiment bandant, et c'est pas pour dire, mais la position dans laquelle nous sommes est franchement suggestive (voire appelant au viol) et je suis dans un état d'excitation difficilement oubliable.

De plus, j'ai eu assez d'états d'âmes dans ma vie pour en remplir un livre, et vous savez très bien que je n'en ai plus depuis la mort de Voldychou. Voilà ! Donc...

Je passe un bras sous sa jambe pour la laisser repliée, et presse mes lèvres sur sa bouche en même temps que mon corps contre le sien. Il gémit quand nos érections se touchent, et la vibration que produit sa langue à ce son rend notre baiser plus avide et passionné, alors qu'il avait commencé plutôt...tendrement.

Sa bouche a un goût de paradis (comme les sucettes à l'anis ! Bref.), acidulée et enivrante. Son sexe est dur contre le mien, déjà humide au bout, ses mains caressent fébrilement mon dos et mes fesses, y traçant des arabesques brûlantes de fièvre. Mon corps est en feu, c'est hallucinant.

Mes mains se régalent de sa peau, de son ventre plat aux abdominaux fins qui se contractent légèrement au contact de mes doigts. C'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte que nous sommes... complètement nus.

Ah !

Je pousse un gémissement bruyant lorsqu'une main douce -et manucurée, pour être honnête- frôle mon sexe tendu. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et commence à lui mordiller la peau de la clavicule droite, alors que sa main s'active. Je le trouve tout de même très entreprenant, pas vous ? C'est..

Hum.. C'est... Oh... Mmh... C'est pas possible que cela soit sa première aventure avec un mec ! Sa main est à la fois caressante et empressée, et fait naître des sensations merveilleuses aux creux de mon ventre.

Miam ! Je viens de laisser un magnifique suçon violacé dans le cou du plus beau blond de Poudlard. Malfoy, tu es à moi, MOUHAHAHAHA HAAA ! ... Quoiqu'après réflexion, ça fait longtemps qu'il m'appartient.

Je passe fébrilement une main sur son érection gonflée de plaisir, et il s'immobilise une fraction de seconde, son souffle s'accélérant considérablement. Ses joues rosies par l'excitation le rendent infiniment sexy à mes yeux.

Je n'en peux plus.

«Draco, je sais que ce n'est pas très romantique, mais est-ce que ça te dérange si on s'abstient d'aller dans une chambre ?»

Il lâche mon érection (nooon !) et caresse doucement mon ventre et mes pectoraux. Il affiche un petit sourire moqueur.

«Parce que tu nous croyais capables de traverser un couloir dans cet état ?» Dit-il en jetant un regard éloquent à notre degré d'excitation. (Hum, un degré si haut, si long, si dur, si... foutrement bon !)

Je lui lance un regard carnassier et entreprend de descendre sensuellement le long de son torse. Mmh, ses tétons sont durs, et je m'arrête un instant pour passer ma langue dessus et les embrasser. Puis je continue ma descente en parsemant son ventre de baisers. Une de ses mains vient se crisper dans mes cheveux.

Parce qu'il sait parfaitement ce que je vais faire. Je relève brièvement la tête, et constate que ses joues sont totalement cramoisies. Il hésite entre gêne et excitation, manifestement.

Et en fait de perfection, j'en ai un modèle juste devant le nez. Sa verge est aussi parfaite que le reste de son corps. Je souffle vicieusement dessus, et un frisson parcoure Draco, le faisant trembler d'anticipation.

Est-ce que je le fais languir ou pas ?

Et, question plus importante, est-ce que je VOUS fais languir un peu, ou pas ?

Allez, je suis bon prince. (Et c'est vraiment pour faire plaisir, hein, je ne fais pas du tout ça dans un but intéressé !)

Je prends son sexe en main et dépose un baiser au bout.

Je crois que sa respiration s'arrête; il est en _tension_ vers _ce_ moment précis .

Son souffle reprend à l'instant même où je fais descendre ma bouche sur son membre.

Un gémissement à peine étouffé s'échappe de ses lèvres tandis que les miennes s'activent à lui faire ressentir un maximum de plaisir.

Je sens déjà son goût sur ma langue, c'est aphrodisiaque.

Progressivement je remarque que son bassin suit la cadence de mes mouvements; il voudrait (inconsciemment ?) que j'aille plus vite, plus loin, mais je ne fais qu'exciter et tourmenter son désir à l'extrême.

Sa respiration et les sons qu'il produit sont absolument incohérents, mais l'importance n'est pas là. Ses mains martyrisent mes cheveux et ma nuque. Son sexe est à la fois doux et dur dans ma bouche, et je suis ravi d'en être la cause. Il est proche de l'explosion, son plaisir perle déjà sur ma langue.

Miaww, j'ai envie de plus, et j'écarte ses cuisses d'une main, tout en retirant son sexe de ma bouche, malgré son gémissement de protestation.

Il saisit mon visage de ses deux mains en coupe et me tire brutalement à lui pour m'embrasser fougueusement, et j'en profite pour glisser un doigt en lui. Il se crispe et fronce les sourcils sous l'intrusion, et je le laisse s'habituer à ce contact tout en jouant avec sa langue.

C'est terrible à dire, mais j'adore l'embrasser.

Humm.

Il vient d'entourer ma verge timidement de sa main, douce et caressante.

J'en profite pour rajouter un deuxième doigt en lui, et commence à les remuer; il se détend progressivement. (Évidemment, dans les deux sens du terme, mais c'était pas élégant à dire, têtes de courges ! Tss...)

Sa main sur moi est délicieuse même si son geste n'est pas parfaitement assuré, et je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant excité par ce genre d'attouchement.

Mmm... J'ai tellement envie de lui... Mais il faut que je le prépare correctement, sinon il risque de ressentir plus de douleur que de plaisir.

Soudain, mes doigts effleurent un certain point en lui et Draco se cambre en écarquillant les yeux, poussant un gémissement sonore tout contre ma bouche. Je souris et reviens au même endroit. Il accompagne mes mouvements de son bassin, et calque les siens sur mon sexe à la même allure.

Le désir est de plus en plus insoutenable et présent, et je sens brusquement que si je continue ainsi, Draco risque de jouir sans moi.

Je m'arrête et retire mes doigts. Il grogne et ouvre les yeux pour protester, puis rougit fortement quand je me place entre ses cuisses et remonte ses jambes.

Il est beau ainsi, les joues roses, les yeux brillants, les lèvres rouges et gonflées par mes baisers...

Mon cœur est en train de s'envoler, et ce n'est absolument pas normal.

Je fixe ses yeux gris et le pénètre lentement.

Oh my God.

Il est tellement étroit

C'est...TROP BON PAR MERLIN ! My God, je sais que je casse tout, là, mais huummm...

La souffrance dû à la pénétration transparaît sur son visage, et je me force à stopper mon avancée, malgré le désir fantastique que j'ai de lui.

C'est horrible cette sensation d'être enserré dans ses chairs et de ne pas pouvoir bouger. Heeelp ! (En fait, non, que personne ne se dérange, je ne veux SURTOUT PAS être dérangé à cet instant.)

Je picore son visage de petits baisers et caresse lentement sa verge tendue pour lui faire oublier la douleur dans le plaisir. Il halete de plus en plus et écarte les jambes encore plus, dans une invitation chaleureuse (profonde, étroite, torride, etc... Bref.), et je continue de le pénétrer doucement, essayant de ne pas lui faire mal.

Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche, mordillant ses lèvres et tourbillonnant avec sa langue, emporté par le désir.

Le baiser est si effréné que je commence vite à manquer d'air, et au moment où je veux m'écarter de lui pour respirer...

«Aaah !»

Oh par Merlin, Draco !

Mmh...

Il vient d'encercler ma taille de ses jambes et d'appuyer ses talons sur mes fesses pour me rapprocher de lui, ce qui a eu pour effet de me faire rentrer en lui entièrement, d'un coup. J'ai cru que j'allais jouir instantanément.

Il respire profondément et m'invite à bouger. Je débute un mouvement lancinant de va et vient.

Oh my God, vous savez quoi ? J'avais raison. Il a un cul à se damner. Or je crois que je viens de vendre mon âme au diable, là.

Tout en lui m'excite !

Son corps, son souffle erratique -et éreinté d'ailleurs- les sons incroyables que ses cordes vocales émettent, ses mains crispées sur moi et ses jambes qui ne me lâchent pas et m'incitent à accélérer toujours plus -ce que je fais volontiers.

J'accentue mes mouvements de hanches, emporté par le plaisir (autant par le mien que par celui qui se lit sur le visage de Draco, extrême), m'enfonçant et ressortant inlassablement de lui, toujours plus fort.

Je me saisis de son sexe vibrant pour lui imposer encore plus de plaisir, jusqu'à saturation, et la masturbe à la même vitesse que celle de mes aller et retour.

Au secours, il est trop bandant !

Il crie presque sous mes assauts, et subitement, c'est trop, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mon dos, je sens son anneau de chair se contracter autour de ma verge, et il se répand longuement sur son ventre et le mien, en criant mon prénom dans un souffle particulièrement rauque.

Cette vision est tout simplement divine, il est à la fois hyper sexy (God, save my eyes !) et monstrueusement beau, et l'image de ce blond alangui et essoufflé par l'extase en dessous de moi me coupe le souffle, et le plaisir m'emporte comme une vague dévastatrice.

«Oh Dray !»

Je n'ai jamais connu un orgasme aussi puissant. Épuisé, je m'allonge sur lui, glissant un peu sur le côté, reposant ses jambes sur les draps.

Nous essayons de reprendre notre souffle, haletants; il referme ses bras autour de moi, doucement (tendrement ?).

Et là, il y a un problème: c'est que ça ne me dérange pas. Voire même je lui rends son étreinte.

Habituellement après l'acte je ne bouge pas vraiment et je refuse tout épanchement d'affection, or là, c'est le contraire et je ne le repousse pas.

Sa peau est un enchantement de par son grain et sa douceur, c'est un ravissement pour mes doigts. Au moins toutes les crèmes et onguents qu'il doit se passer sur le corps sont efficaces et ont une utilité prouvée: ravir mes doigts. La classe, non ?

Bref, il me faudrait quelques éclaircissements, moi.

«Tu avais déjà fait ça ?»

Il hésite une ou deux secondes, puis me répond:

«Oui...une fois.»

AH AH ! VICTOIRE ! Il était bien gay ! Tadadam lala héhé mouhahahaha, *danse de la victoire intérieure* !

«...Mais j'avais été au dessus,» ajoute-t-il en grimaçant, déplaçant légèrement son bassin.

J'éclate de rire.

J'ai été son «premier» ! Cette idée me rend inexplicablement joyeux, voire euphorique. Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre quand même.

«Alors pourquoi t'es-tu refusé à moi au début ?»

Je l'entends soupirer et s'immobiliser dans mes bras. Je suis sûr qu'il vient de rougir.

«Je me méfiais.»

«...Pourquoi ?»

Il attend un moment avant de me répondre.

«Je n'avais pas envie de faire partie de ton tableau de chasse en tant que...simple proie.»

Simple proie ? Il est con ou quoi ? Il n'est pas une simple proie, il est beaucoup plus que ça, il est...

Oh putain. Je crois que je ne veux pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain maintenant. (Je sais, je suis irresponsable et de mauvaise foi, mais... c'est la vie !

J'y penserai demain. Oui, voilà, je me poserai des questions demain.

Draco est un peu tendu, comme s'il attendait une dénégation de ma part, pour le rassurer.

«Tu n'es pas une simple proie... Tu es MA proie.»

Je rêve ou je viens de sentir son cœur faire un bond ?

Je ponctue mon affirmation enjôleuse d'un baiser envoûtant, auquel il participe activement.

Ma réponse a eu l'air de lui plaire, car il m'embrasse avec beaucoup de fièvre, malgré le fait que l'orgasme ne soit pourtant pas si loin.

Mais qui aurait envie de penser quand un mec aussi beau vous embrasse à pleine bouche ?

Franchement, pas moi.

Merde, il commence à m'exciter de nouveau. Mais ça fait déjà un moment qu'on est là, il faut peut-être songer à bouger... Il est certes peu probable qu'on nous trouve, mais sait-on jamais !

Nous continuons à nous embrasser, plus doucement cependant. Je profite quelques instants encore de sa peau, puis me détache lentement de lui.

«Hum... pas que ce ne soit pas agréable, mais on ferait peut-être bien de bouger, non ?»

Il grimace un peu.

«Pas que je ne sois pas bien là, mais je suppose que si...»

Au bout de quelques hésitations -ponctuées par des baisers- nous commençons à nous rhabiller en discutant.

Ça me paraît un peu surréaliste de parler comme ça avec lui nonchalamment, comme si nous ne venions pas de prendre un pied d'enfer ensemble.

«Je te raccompagne ?» proposé-je en laçant mes chaussures.

«Pourquoi pas ?» Répond-il en détournant la tête.

Il a un air faussement indifférent, mais encore une fois je suis presque sûr d'avoir vu ses joues rosir. Ça devient une habitude décidément.

Alors qu'il finit de nouer sa cravate, perdu dans ses pensées, je dépose un léger baiser dans son cou, et ses joues s'embrasent. Par Merlin, jamais je n'aurais vu Draco Malfoy rougir autant que ce soir, c'est incroyable !

Je lui fais un petit sourire et pose la main sur la poignée de la porte d'un air interrogateur.

Il me fait un petit signe de tête, me signifiant qu'il est prêt.

Nous sortons discrètement dans le couloir, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Difficile de savoir l'heure qu'il est.

C'est étrange, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me coucher, là... Même s'il m'a tout de même quelque peu...hum...fatigué.

Nous marchons silencieusement dans les couloirs; le seul bruit de nos pas feutrés nous accompagne.

Notre mutisme va finir par devenir gênant, mais il perdure.

Je ne me rends pas bien compte que je risque de me perdre dans ces couloirs, car il se trouve que la chambre personnelle du Serpentard est assez éloignée de notre petit couloir intime.

Enfin il s'arrête devant une porte en bois assez simple, avec une poignée en forme de petit serpent sinueux (ça alors !).

Il murmure un mot de passe que je ne distingue as et ouvre la porte.

«Bon...eh bien voilà...» Souffle-t-il d'un ton légèrement embarrassé.

«Je...vais te laisser alors,» dis-je sans trouver mieux.

J'amorce un mouvement de recul pour partir mais je m'immobilise soudainement. Un minuscule geste de la part du beau blond vient de mettre tout mon corps en alerte.

Mes yeux se rivent sur sa lèvre inférieure, que ses dents blanches mordillent nerveusement, et le temps se suspend, en même temps que ma respiration.

Il prend conscience de mon immobilité et ses dents relâchent tout doucement sa lèvre, qui garde un instant l'empreinte des dents, puis se fond dans le carmin de sa bouche que j'ai tant martyrisé cette nuit.

Je veux continuer ! J'inspire une grande goulée d'air, pensant enfin à respirer.

Je m'avance un peu et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il a un petit halètement à ce contact, et je me rends compte que lui aussi semble avoir oublié de respirer.

Il faudra m'expliquer pourquoi ses lèvres sont aussi divines, tout de même, ce n'est absolument pas normal.

Il se détache de moi -et a encore les joues rosées.

«Tu...tu veux entrer cinq minutes ?» Me demande-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

«Si tu n'as pas peur que le lion pollue le nid du serpent...»

Il lâche un petit rire et je le suis dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière moi.

Mes yeux auraient pu se fixer sur le grand lit à baldaquin, sur le lustre coûteux ou sur le mobilier ancien...mais nonchalamment.

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi, et mon regard se fige au niveau d'une commode sans doute vieille et onéreuse, mais qui en soi, ne m'intéresse pas du tout.

Non, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce qu'il y a dessus.

Car dans un vase de cristal trône un magnifique bouquet de roses blanches brillant de mille feux comme au premier jour.

«Je croyais que tu l'avais jeté...» Murmuré-je en m'approchant.

«...Sortilège de réduction.» Répond-il confusément.

Mon cœur fait un bond, je suis inexplicablement ravi. Il l'a gardé ! Il a gardé mes fleurs !

Mon Dieu que c'est niais... Mais alors...

«Je suis très content que tu l'aies gardé, en tout cas. Et je constate que mon sortilège tient bien.»

«Oui... Elles sont aussi belles qu'avant.»

J'effleure une fleur du bout des doigts et...

«Oh !» M'exclamé-je involontairement.

Sous le vase, bien lissée, je vois...

«Ma lettre ! Enfin, ma page de... Je croyais que tu l'avais brûlée ?»

«Euh...je...non... C'est que...» Bafouille-t-il.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi gêné.

«Tu peux la garder, je ne t'en veux pas hein...» Lui dis-je gentiment en m'approchant de lui.

«Je... Oui...Merci.»

Il toussote, essayant de reprendre contenance.

«C'est juste que j'aimais bien cet...extrait de livre, et que je ne sais pas d'où il vient, donc...»

Je vois bien qu'au fond de lui il ne croit pas au fait que j'ai recopié une page de livre, mais il doute. Et pour le coup, c'est moi qui suis embarrassé.

«Oh, c'est un vieux bouquin que mon parrain m'a légué... Un roman sorcier à l'eau de rose... Je suis content que tu l'aimes en tout ça.» Dis-je maladroitement.

J'essaye de me sortir de ce bordel avec difficulté.

«Oui, je trouve que le style donne une impression de sincérité aux...sentiments exprimés.»

«Ah... Hum. Oui, c'est vrai, je... J'aime bien aussi.»

Mais c'est quoi ce bazar ? Pourquoi est-ce moi qui m'emmêle maintenant ?

Bon, je ne vois qu'une solution pour cesser cette conversation.

Comment ça «comme par hasard» ? Vous avez une autre idée, vous ?

Quoi ? Dire qu'il est trop tard et partir ? Non mais gardez vos idées, hein, je garde la mienne et les hyppogriffes seront bien gardés.

Autant mettre fin à tout cette gêne et cet embarras latent, non ?

Je crochète son cou avec mon bras gauche et l'attire à moi brusquement. Il a un petit halètement et prend mon visage en coupe pour m'embrasser passionnément.

Mon Dieu, je veux mourir, là tout de suite, maintenant.

Il fait glisser sa langue entre mes lèvres rapidement, et nos respirations s'accélèrent instantanément.

Oh my God...

C'est bizarre, jusqu'à ce soir, j'étais persuadé d'être athée. Mais là... Draco, tu es mon Dieu je crois. Hmm...

Mes mains ne sont pas restées inactives et je caresse avec délice son dos et ses fesses rondes, alors que ses doigts ravissent mon ventre et mon torse d'arabesques sensuelles.

Nous nous retrouvons très vite allongés sur le lit, à moitié déshabillés. Tout s'enchaine très vite, et je me retrouve sur le dos, le blond sur moi, en train de... Mmh... Oh... Mf...

Hn... En train de...descendre vers un point qui m'intéresse et s'arrête à l'endroit parfait... Ah... Hn...

Je vois des étoiles. Mmh... Frustration intense.

La vision de sa tête qui va et vient sur mon membre dur et tendu m'excite à un point incroyable. Il a les yeux à demi fermés, ses longs cils font une petite ombre sur ses pommettes rouges, ses cheveux décoiffés retombent de part et d'autre de son visage, ses lèvres sont purpurines et gonflées par le...contact répété avec...hum...

Si ça continue je vais jouir dans sa bouche.

Non !

Je le fais remonter jusqu'à mon visage et il me regarde d'un air souriant et un peu étonné: il pensait sans doute que j'allais le laisser me faire plaisir jusqu'au bout.

Mais non. Je veux lui faire plaisir, je veux l'entendre gémir sous moi, je veux lui faire l'amour une deuxième fois.

Je prends sa verge en main et commence des préliminaires; son visage est fascinant, il est encore plus beau quand il prend du plaisir.

Attendez... J'ai dit «lui faire l'amour» ? Je voulais dire le baiser bien sûr.

Violemment. Sauvagement. Torridement.

Enfin... Plutôt sensuellement...langoureusement...amoureusement...

Merde.

Oh merde.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Il bat vite, il bat fort, il est...fou ! Complètement perturbé par le désir et l'excitation qui coulent dans mes veines, et choqué par la catastrophique prise de conscience que je viens d'avoir.

Attendez, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Catastrophique ? Oui, c'est catastrophique d'avoir pensé une telle chose: je ne peux être tombé amoureux d'un Serpentard, qui plus est un Malfoy, et encore moins d'un Draco Malfoy beau, intelligent, orgueilleux, sexy, drôle, et...gay.

Merde.

Pendant cette réflexion, j'ai glissé un troisième doigt en Draco, qui gémit en faisant des bruits absolument adorables. L'expression de son visage et ses mouvements de hanches m'indiquent qu'il est au bord de la jouissance.

Difficile de résister à ses caresses aphrodisiaques.

Mais... mais merde, quoi ! Je déteste donner raison à Ron.

Oh nom de Dieu.

Pour éviter de jouir avant l'acte final, Draco vient de me donner un baiser vertigineux, me faisant tout oublier, même de le toucher. Ses lèvres bougent à l'unisson des miennes, sa langue vient durement chercher la mienne, nos dents s'entrechoquent, je sens mon sexe brûlant se durcir un peu plus encore, nos mains nous pressent l'un contre l'autre, et si ça continue nous allons jouir maintenant...

Mmh Draco !

Il détache sa bouche de mes lèvres et articule en haletant d'une voix rauque:

«Je n'aurais jamais pensé te demander ça un jour, mais... Arrête de me faire languir, Harry...»

«Mmh... Dis-moi le mot magique...»

Je remarque au passage que ma voix est tout aussi assombrie par le désir que la sienne.

«Un Malfoy ne supplie pas,» gémit Draco.

Je passe ma langue sur la petite veine sensible de son cou et il se cambre, haletant. Puis je la passe sur ses lèvres, tout en me reculant pour l'empêcher la happer et de m'embrasser.

«Vraiment ?»

«Je recommence mon petit coup de langue.

«Humm... Oui...» Gémit-il en essayant désespérément d'atteindre ma bouche dans sa totalité.

Je l'en empêche habilement en lui bloquant la tête, les mains appuyées sur ses épaules.

Je continue, encore et encore, de plus en plus sensuellement, ajoutant à cela une ondulation langoureuse du bassin contre le sien.

«Harry... Hn... Arrêtes ça... Ah...»

«Demande... Hm... Demande-le moi...»

Je ponctue ma phrase en enfonçant ma langue dans sa bouche et en pressant mon érection contre la sienne.

À bout de souffle, il cède.

«Tu es perfide...»

«Oui, mais tu aimes ça...»

«Tss... S'il te plait Harry, viens en moi, arrêtes de...me torturer...»

À ces mots, je l'embrasse passionnément à pleine bouche, et il gémit si fort dans ma bouche que j'en ressens les vibrations, électrifiant tout mon corps.

Je décide de tester la souplesse du serpent.

Je mets ses jambes sur mes épaules pour les remonter. Il grimace et je me baisse, pour qu'il puisse replier ses jambes dans mon dos.

Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux respire le plus fort, mais nous haletons.

Je guide mon érection entre ses fesses, butant contre son entrée pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

«Tu...tu es sûr d'être assez préparé ?» Murmuré-je à son oreille.

Mon souffle le fait frissonner, et moi-même je tremble au contact de mon gland contre son anneau de chair si serré.

Draco passe ses bras dans mon dos.

«Je pense que c'est bon,» chuchote-t-il.

Et brusquement, d'un coup de rein, en appuyant sur mes fesses, il me fait m'enfoncer en lui d'un seul mouvement.

Il crie et son visage se crispe alors que je suis obligé d'enfouir ma tête dans son cou pour éviter de jouir instantanément, poussant un halètement rauque de plaisir.

Oh nom de Dieu, Draco ! C'est si chaud, si doux et si moite à la fois... Mmm...

Je me force à ne pas bouger -et j'en tremble presque- le temps qu'il s'habitue à mon sexe en lui.

«Ça te va comme ça ?» Me susurre-t-il, haletant.

Comme emporté par la fougue, je saisis ses lèvres pour l'entraîner dans un baiser fiévreux.

Tout en l'embrassant avec délice, je débute un va et vient lent et douloureux (pour moi ! C'est TROP lent, j'ai peur d'exploser ! Je suis tendu comme un arc, vous imaginez si la flèche part ? ...OK, je sors.) en Draco.

Il gémit dans ma bouche et se met à suçoter ma langue; il va me rendre fou ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour me passer de lui faire l'amour.

Lui faire l'amour.

Lui faire l'amour ?

Oh putain oui, lui faire l'amour ! Je détache ma bouche de la sienne et j'accélère très légèrement le rythme de mes mouvements de hanches, qui deviennent plus long, plus...langoureux...languissants...

Le souffle précipité de Draco se transforme en soupirs submergés par le plaisir.

Au fur et à mesure, ses soupirs ressemblent plutôt à des petits gémissements. Son bassin qui ondule est tellement sensuel... Je me repais de la vision divine de Draco qui chavire sous l'amour. Sous moi.

Ses pieds enfoncés dans mon dos se font douloureux: plus il prend du plaisir, plus il les appuie, comme s'il voulait se fondre en moi. Oh oui, je vais le faire fondre.

Il ouvre subitement les paupières qu'il avait fermées, et ses yeux d'un gris si limpides sont brumeux, embués par le plaisir. Il me sourit, et je suis alors incapable de détacher mon regard de lui. Nos yeux ne se lâchent pas, et inconsciemment nous bougeons de plus en plus vite, nos reins se révoltent, le feu brûle en moi et mon sexe dur est douloureux tant il est gonflé.

Sans le quitter des yeux je me rapproche de lui pour m'appuyer sur un bras et je commence à caresser son érection. Il se mord les lèvres et ferme les yeux, comme pour mieux subir mes assauts, accompagnant toujours avec ferveur mon ondulations de bassin et mes coups de rein.

«Oh... Harry... Mmh... Hn...»

«Draco...»

Ah... C'est si... Hum... C'est tellement... Je... Oh...

«Plus vite Harry, mmh !...»

Sans réfléchir, j'obéis, et accélère en même temps le rythme de mes hanches et celui de ma main sur son sexe brûlant.

Je n'en peux plus, je sens le plaisir monter comme une coulée de lave dévastatrice et-

«Harry !»

Draco jouit brusquement dans ma main, son sexe palpite et son anneau de chair se resserre sous l'effet de l'orgasme.

La pression effectuée sur mon érection me rend dingue et je jouis en Draco à longs jets, gémissant son prénom avec ravissement.

Draco, c'est trop bon, je t'aime !

Mmmh... Mmh...Hn...

Nous haletons fortement, essayant désespérément de réguler et de retrouver notre souffle. Après quelques instants où nous tentons de reprendre nos esprits, je me retire doucement de lui et m'allonge à ses côtés, le prenant dans mes bras. Sa peau est humide de notre plaisir, mais est toujours aussi douce.

Il se blottit contre moi et pousse un soupir de bonheur en souriant, repus.

«J'ai bien fait de te raccompagner, Dray, non ? Tu n'aurais pas pu dormir dans un tel...état.»

«Hum, pas faux, et je t'en remercie.»

Il a retrouvé son assurance et me sourit. Je l'embrasse dans le cou et croise mes bras sur son ventre, me mettant derrière lui.

Nous restons silencieux et peu à peu nous sombrons dans le sommeil.

Mmh. C'est tout chaud.

Tout doux... J'aime bien.

Je reprends lentement conscience dans une pièce assez sombre. Tiens.

C'est bizarre. Je ne me souvenais pas que mes rideaux de baldaquin étaient verts. Verts. Verts ?

Merde !

Où suis-je ? (Dit-il d'une voix alanguie. Non en fait c'est pas drôle, je suis dans un lit inconnu, là, vous pourriez au moins paniquer un peu avec moi !)

«Mmh...»

Oh. C'est pas moi ça.

Ah. Oui. Forcément. Les souvenirs de la veille se ravivent progressivement.

Et puis... Le contact qui me plaisait tant est en fait le corps de Draco qui dort contre le mien. On dirait un enfant, il est adorable.

La vérité me cogne soudainement de plein fouet.

J'ai fait _l'amour_ à Draco ! Et non pas _une_ fois, mais_ deux_ ! Oh. My. God.

Je souris niaisement et caresse le torse du beau blond qui m'a fait passer la meilleure nuit de mon existence.

Mes doigts le font frissonner et je retire ma main, ne voulant pas le réveiller.

Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait un jour.

TRAGICO ! J'aime Draco Malfoy, c'est une catastrophe !

C'est merveilleux.

Fais chier, finalement Ron avait raison, je vais devoir lui faire des excuses, pff...

Draco remue un peu et se retourne sur le ventre, avec un soupir de bonheur.

Je vais en profiter, je dois sacrément avoir besoin d'une douche, moi. Je me lève lentement, faisant peu de cas de ma nudité et essayant de ne pas réveiller le bel ange endormi.

Supposant que la porte dans le fond de la chambre donne sur la salle de bain, je me dirige vers elle, l'ouvre et la referme sur moi.

Ah oui, quand même. Il ne se fait pas chier mon petit Serpy ! Dans le genre grande salle de bain luxueuse, celle-là n'a rien à envier à la Salle de bain des Préfets.

Bois précieux, or, lustres garnis de diamants, et... MOUHAHAHAHA !

… TROP GAY !

Sur le plan à côté du lavabo, tout l'espace est recouvert de produits de beauté, de soins divers, de lotions pour le bain... Et avec ça, il n'était pas homo ? La blague !

Beaucoup de filles tueraient pour en avoir autant.

Je me douche rapidement sans perdre de temps, étant donné que je ne sais pas l'heure qu'il est, et que comme nous sommes samedi, je vais sûrement devoir faire ma première retenue.

Ah, mince, je n'ai pas pris mes vêtements.

Je noue une serviette propre autour de ma taille et sors de la salle de bain.

Après avoir enfilé mon boxer de la veille (partiellement nettoyé avec un sortilège), je me glisse dans le lit et Draco vient chercher immédiatement le contact avec ma peau.

«Salut, beau blond,» dis-je en souriant, appuyant ma tête sur ma main.

«Hum, salut...» Marmonne-t-il en papillonnant des yeux, les ouvrant avec difficulté. «J'ai cru que tu étais parti.»

«J'étais dans la douche. C'est impressionnant le nombre de flacons et autres boîtes que ta salle de bain contient.»

«Ah oui ? C'est normal, il faut que je prenne soin de mon corps.»

Je pouffe et il fronce les sourcils.

«Quand tu parles comme ça tu fais de même assez efféminé, tu sais,» expliqué-je.

«Je ne vois pas pourquoi les hommes ne pourraient pas aimer prendre soin d'eux et se faire beaux.» S'agace Draco.

«Moi non plus. Je suis certain que prendre soin de toi est quelque chose de hum... parfaitement bénéfique pour toi.»

Je ponctue mes mots par un baiser, effleurant à peine ses lèvres. Il se rapproche de moi et approfondit le baiser.

Mmh. Ne pas se laisser déconcentrer.

Je détache ma bouche de la sienne à contrecœur et le regarde sérieusement. Je ne suis pas encore capable de lui avouer mes sentiments.

«Euh par contre je ne sais pas l'heure qu'il est et on va sûrement avoir nos retenues à faire...»

Il saisit vivement sa baguette.

«_Tempus._»

Des chiffres s'alignent dans les airs en petites volutes de fumée: 8h34.

D'ordinaire les retenues et les cours ne commencent qu'à 9h, donc ça va.

Mais pas selon Draco qui écarquille les yeux et qui saute du lit.

«Merde ! Je ne vais jamais avoir le temps de manger !»

«Mais si, prends vite, ta douche et on descendra,» dis-je un peu perplexe.

Il fouille dans ses tiroirs pour choisir des vêtements et je peux à loisir dévorer son petit c... Pas de vulgarité, Harry, tu l'aimes. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je disais donc que je pouvais dévorer son magnifique postérieur des yeux.

Il me regarde d'un air effaré.

«Mais je mets une demi-heure minimum dans la salle de bain !»

Ah oui, en effet. Bien.

«OK, bon alors je descends en essayant de ne pas me perde et on se rejoint plus tard, d'accord ?»

La main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain, ses habits dans les bras, cachant vaguement sa nudité, il se trémousse un instant, comme s'il hésitait à poser une question.

«...D'accord.»

Je me dirige vers lui et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

«Allez, dépêche-toi, sinon McGo et Rogue vont te tuer,» dis-je en souriant.

Il me rend mon sourire et va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Je me rhabille à toute vitesse en récupérant mes habits qui ont valsé un peu partout hier et sors de la chambre discrètement. Fuck, je suis une quiche. Je n'ai pas ma Carte des Maraudeurs et je ne sais pas franchement où je suis, et c'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup fait attention au chemin que nous avons emprunté cette nuit.

**~A suivre~**

**Alooors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Harry a _enfin_ ouvert les yeux, c'est pas trop tôt, non ?**

**Bon, il reste encore quelques péripéties avant la fin, mais ça a quand même bien avancé entre eux =)**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié (review ?), et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, je vous aime !**

**Anabanana94**


	7. Chapitre 7  Etre attentif et ne pas

**Titre:** UR SO GAY

**Auteur: **Anabanana94, donc mwa, pour changer ^^

**Disclaimer: **JKR, Katy Perry pour le titre, Jacques Higelin pour la chanson utilisée à la fin de la fiction, l'histoire et tout ce qui arrive à nos chéris sont de mon fait hé hé...

**Pairing: **nos deux chéris étant Harry et Draco, sans surprise

**Rating:** M, attention aux yeux chastes ! De plus, le ton de cette fiction a été très oralisé, donc le langage est parfois cru, c'est VOULU.

**CADEAU pour mon Doudou, mon meilleur ami que j'adore, la voilà enfin cette histoire que tu attends depuis plus d'un an... ^^" j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

**Note 1: **Je n'avais pas pensé à le préciser avant, mais comme j'ai eu quelques interrogations de certaines lectrices, je le fais: /!\ personnages "légèrement" OOC ^^ De plus, j'ajoute que si l'histoire vous paraît un peu déconstruite ou bizarre car on ne sait pas ce que pense Draco et que Harry change souvent d'avis, c'est normal: ce qui m'intéresse c'est justement d'être dans les pensées de notre cher Sauveur, même quand il pète un cable ou qu'il se pose des questions. Et puis c'est plus marrant comme ça, aussi =D

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de Ur So Gay, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font vraiment très très plaisir ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, mais je ne voulais pas le couper à un autre endroit. Le dernier chapitre sera plus long. C'est un chapitre qui est un peu différent des autres, vous comprendrez pourquoi, mais ça ne devrait pas trop vous étonner, vu comme vous avez compris que Harry avait un caractère qui part dans tous les sens x)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7 ~ Être attentif et ne pas (se) laisser brûler...**

Après quelques tergiversations et plusieurs détours je reconnais les cachots et accélère le pas pour en sortir; je risque de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour déjeuner.

Lorsque j'arrive près de la Grande Salle, une voix sèche m'interpelle.

«Potter !»

Merde. J'ai pas mangé, et j'ai même pas eu le temps de me changer, et je suis tout...froissééé...

Je me retourne et fais face au Professeur McGonagall.

«Oui professeur ?»

«Votre retenue est à neuf heures, vous devez rejoindre Mme Bibine devant les vestiaires de Quidditch, elle vous expliquera à quoi vous allez être...occupé.

Houla, si ELLE a un sourire narquois, ça veut dire que je vais souffrir.

«Bien. Et pour Dra... Malfoy ?»

Elle lève un sourcil, étonnée de ce que je me soucie d'un Serpentard.

«C'est le professeur Rogue qui a décidé de sa retenue.»

Humph. Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir en dire plus.

«D'accord, merci.»

Je me détourne pour entrer dans la Grande Salle, mais...

«Potter ?»

Je soupire intérieurement et me retourne une nouvelle fois.

«Vous êtes au courant qu'il ne vous reste que cinq minutes avant neuf heures ?»

J'écarquille les yeux. Fuck.

«Oh. Merci Professeur, je vais faire vite !»

Je me précipite dans la Grande Salle pour attraper quelque chose à manger et j'entends McGonagall soupirer derrière.

Je dois la désespérer.

J'ai le temps de voir que la salle est assez peu remplie, entre ceux qui ont déjà déjeuné et ceux qui ont décidé de faire la grasse matinée. Hermione n'est pas là, elle doit déjà être à la bibliothèque. À la table des Griffondor, Ron, Neville et Seamus essayent de noyer leur demi-sommeil dans leurs tartines et leurs œufs au bacon.

Je débarque près d'eux et Ron sursaute .

«Bah alors, t'étais où ?»

Je me sers un jus de citrouille et l'avale d'un trait.

«Tu aurais pu dire que tu «dormais» ailleurs, on s'est inquiété...»

«Désolé, c'était pas prévu,» répondé-je précipitamment en empilant des toasts dans une serviette en papier.

«Oh, il faudra que tu me racontes avec...»

«Plus tard,» coupé-je Ron, «j'ai pas le temps, là.»

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, il y a un Scrout à ta poursuite ?» Demande Neville, que mon empressement suspend.

«Presque, j'ai une retenue dans moins de cinq minutes !»

«Ah oui, c'est vrai, bon courage !» Me lance Ron en se souvenant, alors que je file, ma pile de toasts à la main.

J'engloutis mes toasts à une vitesse record en me hâtant sur le chemin, et quand je sors dans le parc, j'aperçois Mme Bibine qui m'attend de pied ferme.

Oups, ça, ça veut dire que je suis en retard. Je suis déjà essoufflé mais j'accélère le pas et elle m'apostrophe à l'instant même où je me trouve devant elle.

«Bien, le professeur McGonagall m'a compté vos «exploits», Mr Potter, j'ai donc pensé à un petit travail pour vous. Suivez-moi.»

Vu sa tête, je ne vais peut-être pas finir vivant.

Elle se dirige vers la remise à balais et m'entraîne au fond.

Elle ouvre une porte que je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant, et là, plusieurs dizaines de balais crasseux entassés s'offrent à mon regard.

Non. Oh noon. Je le sens venir gros comme une maison.

«Chaque année, de plus en plus d'élèves veulent faire du Quiddtich, mais peu sont pris dans les équipes, qui ne sont pas extensibles. L'idée a alors été mise en place de laisser des balais à disposition, à des créneaux bien définis, où tout les élèves pourront en profiter, sous ma surveillance. Or, nous ne disposions pas d'assez de balais,donc je me suis souvenue que nous avions de vieux balais entreposés ici.»

Elle me regarde d'un air satisfait.

C'est mauvais pour moi.

De deux coups de baguette, elle fait apparaître un seau d'eau et un chiffon, ainsi qu'un flacon.

Après réflexion, elle fait également apparaître une brosse.

«Bien, je pense que je vous ai tout dit. Vous sortirez quand vous aurez fini. Si vous dépassez l'heure du repas, des sandwiches vous serons apportés.»

Elle fait demi-tour et sort.

Au moment de refermer la porte, elle passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement et ajoute avec un grand sourire sadique:

«Et, Potter... Je récupère votre baguette, tout doit être fait à la main, il faut qu'ils brillent autant que votre Éclair de Feu.»

_Clac !_

Je m'assois sur une caisse en bois et regarde l'espèce de pile de balais qui m'attend.

C'est pas que j'aime pas astiquer des manches, mais nettoyer des balais quinquagénaires ça a quelque chose d'un peu désespérant quand même.

La poisse.

Elle aurait pu me filer un balai pour virer la poussière partout, aussi.

Non, oubliez ça.

Bon, allez, au boulot.

Je saisis un balai par le manche (mmh...), la brosse pour enlever la poussière et les toiles d'araignées, puis verse le flacon dans le seau d'eau -un produit nettoyant- pour le laver.

Sauf que...c'est hyper long ! Ah ça oui, il faut l'astiquer pour qu'il brille ! Et pas qu'un peu ! À la fin de la journée je serai manchot.

Un balai, deux balais, trois balais...

Ils brillent tellement qu'ils vont finir par leur sortir des bras et vont porter des seaux d'eau.

Bibine m'a déjà apporté mon repas de midi d'un air narquois, j'en peux plus, et j'ai pas fini ! Je vois des balais partout.

Maaal... C'est fait. Je n'ai plus de bras. Plus de poignets. Comme quoi trop astiquer ça nique. Bref.

J'ai des ampoules plein les mains à force de maintenir le manche en bois et de le frotter avec vigueur; des contractures dans les épaules à force d'être crispé, et les bras tout simplement en bouillie.

Je pense que je vais aller voir Pomfresh à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle me donne un truc qui me détende un peu les muscles.

Je finis le dernier balai péniblement, le pose contre la pile propre que j'ai adossé au fur et à mesure au mur, et me lève avec difficulté. J'ai les membres complètement ankylosés.

Je sors de la remise et rejoins Mme Bibine sur le terrain de Quiddtich, où elle entraîne des première année.

Je lui signifie que j'ai terminé mon travail et elle interrompt un moment l'entrainement pour vérifier mon travail. Après une inspection rapide, elle me rend ma baguette et je repars vers le château, crevé.

Je me dirige vers l'infirmerie et je croise Rusard qui jette un regard colérique à mes chaussures poussiéreuses.

Pomfresh me met de la pommade sur les mains et me donne une gorgée de potion pour détendre mes muscles...après m'avoir copieusement enguirlandé pour notre escapade. «Vous avez de la chance que je ne sois pas d'une nature sadique, Potter ! Sinon je vous aurais volontiers laissé avec vos ampoules et vos diverses cloques sur les mains. S'enfuir de l'infirmerie, non mais vraiment... Me donner du soucis comme ça...»

Bref, ça c'est fait.

Là je crois que ça va être...dodo.

Je pense vaguement au fait que Draco doit avoir fini sa retenue et que je lui avais dit qu'on se verrait plus tard, mais là je suis vraiment fatigué, et je vais me coucher.

Il y a pas mal de monde dans la Salle Commune de Griffondor (logique, on est samedi, tout le monde flemmarde) et Ron a le temps de me dire que Hermione est à la bibliothèque avec Pansy avant que je monte me coucher en lui promettant de tout lui raconter sur Draco et moi le lendemain. On aura tout le temps, demain c'est dimanche.

J'aurais bien dormi avec lui, d'ailleurs. Un sourire niais vient se plaquer sournoisement sur mon visage.

Je n'ai même pas la force d'aller dîner, et après un tour aux toilettes, je me mets en pyjama.

Le pire, c'est que je n'essaye même pas de _ne pas_ paraître niais. Mièvre.

...Amoureux.

Fuck. Ron va se foutre de ma gueule quand je le lui dirai.

N'empêche... Je n'aurais jamais vraiment pensé que ça arriverai. Et pourtant, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est plutôt curieux que je ne sois pas tombé amoureux de Draco plus tôt. Je veux dire, ce mec est tellement...est si...parfait. Bon, OK, il est aussi arrogant, efféminé et susceptible, mais il est quand même beau, intelligent, drôle, et -je sais que je me répète- il a le plus beau fessier du monde.

Alors bon, évidemment, après réflexion... Bien sûr que je l'aime ! Comment ça, je suis de mauvaise foi ?

Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne tomberai jamais amoureux de Draco Malfoy !

Si ça n'est pas arrivé plus tôt, c'est simplement que ça ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit d'être attiré par lui.

Bon, OK, je suis très bon acteur, et je vous emm... Voilà.

Je me roule en boule sur mon lit et ferme les paupières, me sentant un peu coupable de ne pas avoir cherché à revoir Draco aujourd'hui.

Il faudra quand même que je songe à une façon de lui annoncer que je l'aime.

C'est quand je me réveille que je me rends compte que j'ai bien profité de ma nuit: je suis seul dans le dortoir, tout le monde a dû déjà descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Je me lève en bâillant, me lave, m'habille méticuleusement.

Quand je descends dans la Salle Commune, l'endroit est désert, mis à part Ron, qui m'attend de pied ferme.

Oh oh.

«C'est pas trop tôt, marmotte,» ronchonne-t-il.

«Oh, ça va, tu vas les avoir tes potins,» rétorqué-je sur le même ton.

Nous échangeons un sourire et nous nous asseyons sur un des canapés qui est de dos par rapport à la porte, mais face à la cheminée.

«Où sont les autres ?»

«D'après toi ? Ils sont partis déjeuner, tiens, s'il avait fallu t'attendre ! Je t'attendais, comme ça on est tranquille.»

«Fallait me réveiller...»

«Tu avais tellement l'air crevé hier que je me suis senti l'âme charitable au moment de te secouer comme un prunier.»

«Ooh, merci de ta magnanimité.»

«Alors, tu accouches, oui ?» Enchaine-t-il, curieux.

«Oui, oui, mais tout va bien en fait.»

«Que s'est-il passé la fameuse nuit ?»

«Eh bien, cette fameuse nuit comme tu dis, était tout ce qu'il y a de plus fameuse.»

«Ah ? Alors ?»

«Alors, j'ai...»

_Clac !_

«...couché avec Draco. Donc tu vois, j'ai gagné mon pari ! Non seulement il est vraiment gay, mais en plus, c'était la meilleure nuit de mon existence ! Le seul truc que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que...»

_Clac !_

«C'est que...ben...ça me coûte de le dire, mais tu avais raison. Je l'aime et je suis raide dingue de lui.»

Et à ce moment, je me flagelle mentalement pour rougir comme une midinette.

«Ah ! Je le savais !» Rugit Ron en se levant d'un bond, le poing brandit vers le ciel.

«Eh oh, c'est...»

Je suis interrompu par le _clac!_ violent de la porte de la Salle Commune qui s'ouvre avec fracas, suivit d'une voix aiguë et furieuse.

«POTTER ! Il est où ce salaud !»

Ron écarquille les yeux et je sursaute. Nous nous retournons vivement vers...Pansy Parkinson, véritablement hors d'elle, et Hermione qui la suit de peu, essoufflée.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Draco ?» S'exclame-t-elle d'une voix tonitruante, les poings sur les hanches et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

«Je...quoi ?»

Mais j'ai rien fait de mal, j'ai juste couché avec lui...

Pfiou, heureusement que Hermione est là.

«On était au bout du couloir, et on l'a vu déboulant hors de la Salle Commune -d'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment il a eu le mot de passe- les yeux noyés de larmes,» explique-t-elle.

«Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer de ma vie, et il a aussitôt pris la fuite quand il nous a aperçu. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?»

Oh putain. Je m'assoie, sous le choc.

«Attends... Tu veux dire qu'il était dans la Salle Commune il y a deux minutes ?» Articulé-je lentement, manquant d'air.

«Évidement puisqu'il en sortait !» S'énerve Pansy.

Ron blanchit, ses oreilles rougissent. Il tire les mêmes conclusions que moi. C'est une catastrophe. C'était ça le _clac!_ que j'ai entendu ?

«On...on était en train de parler, avec Ron... Je crois... Je... je crois qu'il a dû arriver en cours de conversation et n'en a entendu qu'une partie...» Bredouillé-je.

«Vous parliez de quoi ?» M'interroge vivement et sèchement Parkinson.

«Je...je disais à Ron...»

Je déglutis.

«Dépêche-toi de tout déballer, Potter, sinon quand j'en aurais fini avec toi tes couilles ressembleront à de vieux ballons dégonflés, entre autres.»

Je déblatère à toute vitesse:

«Je disais à Ron que j'avais couché avec Draco il y a deux nuits, et que j'avais raison parce que ça prouvait qu'il était bien gay, et qu'en fait j'étais tombé de lui. Mais...j'ai entendu la porte claquer sans y faire attention avant. Il n'a pas dû entendre que je disais que je l'aimais.»

J'entends deux cris.

Celui, horrifié, de Hermione, puis celui, de rage, de Pansy.

Puis je sens une douleur fulgurante quand le poing de Pansy vient percuter ma mâchoire, et c'est tout.

**~A suivre~**

**Alors là, par pitié, on n'assassine pas l'auteur !**

**Parce que sinon, je ne pourrais pas vous mettre la suite et la fin, alors que la situation de Harry s'arrange, et que ça finit bien ^^"**

**En plus j'aime bien mon dernier chapitre car il est assez dégenté, donc ne désertez pas lol**

**Verdict ? Une petite review ?**

**A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre (normalement), je vous aime =)**

**Anabanana94**


	8. Chapitre 8  Aimer ce qu'on mange pour

**Titre:** UR SO GAY

**Auteur: **Anabanana94, donc mwa, pour changer ^^

**Disclaimer: **JKR, Katy Perry pour le titre, Jacques Higelin pour la chanson utilisée à la fin de la fiction, l'histoire et tout ce qui arrive à nos chéris sont de mon fait hé hé...

**Pairing: **nos deux chéris étant Harry et Draco, sans surprise

**Rating:** M, attention aux yeux chastes ! De plus, le ton de cette fiction a été très oralisé, donc le langage est parfois cru, c'est VOULU.

**CADEAU pour mon Doudou, mon meilleur ami que j'adore, la voilà enfin cette histoire que tu attends depuis plus d'un an... ^^" j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

**Note 1: **Je n'avais pas pensé à le préciser avant, mais comme j'ai eu quelques interrogations de certaines lectrices, je le fais: /!\ personnages "légèrement" OOC ^^ De plus, j'ajoute que si l'histoire vous paraît un peu déconstruite ou bizarre car on ne sait pas ce que pense Draco et que Harry change souvent d'avis, c'est normal: ce qui m'intéresse c'est justement d'être dans les pensées de notre cher Sauveur, même quand il pète un cable ou qu'il se pose des questions. Et puis c'est plus marrant comme ça, aussi =D

**Coucou tout le monde ! De deux choses l'une, je souhaite de très bonnes vacances à toutes celles et ceux qui sont en congés, et la deuxième, je m'excuse de ces trois jours de retards dans la publication (je sais, pour le dernier chapitre c'est pas cool ^^"), mais je n'ai pas du tout eu la possibilité d'updater avant ce matin. Voilà donc ce dernier chapitre, un peu mouvementé comme vous pourrez le constater (et vous pourrez voir aussi que je suis toujours aussi folle, mais honnêtement je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire =D), et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

**Merci à tous les revieweurs anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre mais dont les commentaires me font très plaisir, et, plus globalement, merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent la peine de mettre des reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8 ~ Aimer ce qu'on mange pour pouvoir se resservir ! **

Aoutch.

Il y a une différence considérable entre l'endroit moelleux où je suis allongé, et la douleur lancinante qui me parcoure la mâchoire du côté gauche.

Mal... J'ai maaal...

J'entends qu'on s'engueule autour de moi.

«...pas une raison pour le frapper aussi fort !»

«Ne prends pas sa défense sous prétexte que c'est ton meilleur ami alors que tu sais qu'il est en tord !»

«Je n'ai pas contesté le fait qu'il ait eu le mauvais comportement et qu'il ait eu tord !»

«Bon, alors ?»

«Alors je suis sûre qu'il va le regretter amèrement, donc ce n'était pas une raison pour le frapper en plus !»

Des voix de filles. Pansy et Hermione.

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement et me redresse dans le canapé où on m'a allongé.

«Euh... vous pourriez crier comme ça ? Ça fait un mal de chien...»

Erreur fatale.

Deux paires d'yeux furieux se tournent vers moi, tandis que Ron me regarde avec inquiétude, assis sur l'accoudoir.

«Toi, tu la fermes, s'écrie Pansy. Tout est de ta faute !»

Le pourquoi du comment me revient brutalement en mémoire et je me sens défaillir.

«Wow, Harry, ça va ? T'es tout pâle,» remarque Ron d'une voix blanche.

Une plainte sort de ma gorge alors que mon monde s'écroule.

«Non, ça ne va pas... Il doit me détester... je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal...»

Le silence se fait autour de moi.

Une boule de souffrance et de tristesse vient se loger dans mon ventre.

C'est horrible... Il ne va plus vouloir de moi alors que je viens à peine de m'apercevoir que je l'aimais... C'est maintenant que je me rends compte qu'il compte énormément pour moi, parce que j'ai l'impression que tout est devenu gris et triste autour de moi, subitement.

«Je...je...»

Tout le monde me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

Parce que je crois bien que mes propres yeux sont remplis de larmes que je m'efforce de retenir, et que personne ne m'avait jamais entendu balbutier.

Mais je m'en fous.

Car par ma stupidité, j'ai perdu Draco.

Même Parkinson semble se radoucir, mais tout est relatif.

Elle se plante devant moi et me dit d'une voix sèche et froide (et non plus furieuse et hargneuse):

«Potter, tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner très vite de Draco, car je refuse de voir souffrir mon frère de cœur pour une idiotie pareille, puisque manifestement tu l'aimes vraiment.»

Je lui jette un coup d'œil interrogatif. Comment s'en aperçoit-elle ?

«Ça se voit dans tes yeux.» Me répond-elle. «Mais si par hasard tu n'y arrivais pas et que tu le laissais malheureux, je veillerai personnellement à ce que ta vie devienne un enfer. Fais-moi confiance.»

Elle prononce les derniers mots d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Je lève les yeux vers elle.

«De toute façon ma vie sera déjà un enfer, sans Draco. Maintenant que je sais que je l'aime, je ne peux plus faire sans. Alors un peu plus de souffrance ou un peu moins...»

Le ton pathétique de ma voix devrait m'effrayer, mais je suis déjà loin.

Je ne m'étais jamais aperçu qu'il avait une telle place dans ma vie.

«Je vais voir si je peux aller lui parler. Essaye de voir avec ton empoté s'il y a une solution,» ajoute-t-elle à l'intention de Hermione.

«Et désolée de m'être énervée et d'avoir crié sur toi alors que tu n'y étais pour rien.»

Elle dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie qui lui sourit, et sort.

Hermione et Ron me font monter dans le dortoir, car la Salle Commune s'est remplie depuis notre «discrète conversation», et les élèves nous regardent d'un air interloqué.

Ça y est, les ragots commencent.. C'est vrai que cela fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas vu leur Survivant avec une mine aussi défaite. Quelle importance ? M'en fous des gossips. Ça ne me gêne pas que l'on sache que j'aime Draco. Tout le monde devrait le savoir. Surtout lui.

Je m'assois -ou plutôt me laisse tomber- sur mon lit, tandis que Hermione et Ron s'assoient sur le lit de ce dernier, en face de moi.

«Bon. Vous mettrez des orchidées et des lys sur ma tombe.»

Ron soupire et Hermione lève les yeux au ciel.

«Ne dis pas de bêtises, on va trouver une solution. Il faut que tu lui fasses comprendre que tu l'aimes. Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait plus tôt ?»

«Lui dire que je l'aime ? Parce que je l'ignorais avant notre nuit.»

Hermione écarquille les yeux et se retient soudainement de rire.

«Tu...tu veux dire que tu ne t'étais pas aperçu que tu l'aimais _avant_ ?»

Ron laisse échapper un gloussement de rire.

«Non.»

Hermione reste loyale et se retient alors que Ron pouffe joyeusement. Merci.

«Bon. Harry, il faut que tu comprennes qu'en entendant des choses pareilles, Draco a dû se sentir vraiment trahi et humilié.»

Je hoche la tête, terriblement honteux et gêné.

«Mais tu imagines ? Tu viens de coucher avec quelqu'un, et quand tu viens le voir pour passer du temps avec lui tu l'entends clamer qu'il a gagné son pari et qu'il a couché avec toi uniquement dans ce but ?»

«Je n'ai pas...» Commencé-je pour me défendre.

«Tout au départ c'était comme ça, vieux,» confirme Ron. «Évidemment tu étais déjà attiré par lui, mais tu te retranchais derrière cette idée de pari pour ne pas regarder ton amour en face, parce que tu le refoulais.»

Hermione reste stupéfaite de sa clairvoyance.

«C'est tout à fait ça, Ron. Donc maintenant, il faut trouver un moyen de regagner sa confiance, Harry, et de lui prouver que tu l'aimes, et que tu ne veux pas que du sexe.»

«Oui mais... Comment ?»

Je la regarde, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

«Je n'en ai encore aucune idée,» avoue Hermione l'air désolé.

Là, c'est vraiment foutu. Si Miss-je-sais-tout ne sait pas, je peux aller me terrer dans un coin et attendre la fin du monde.

«La confiance se gagne avec le temps, donc je pense que tu devrais déjà essayer de lui parler, pour que vous vous expliquiez. Si déjà tu y arrives, ce sera bien. Ensuite on avisera.»

Je hoche la tête, sinistre.

«Harry, je ne vais pas te dire que Malfoy est la personne que je porte le plus dans mon cœur, mais je ferai tout pour t'aider, c'est promis.»

Ah, revoilà mon meilleur ami, c'est cool.

J'esquisse un sourire dans sa direction et le remercie. Hermione me promet de trouver une solution et me conseille d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger aux cuisines, car l'heure du repas est maintenant dépassée, et que je n'ai rien dans la ventre depuis...hier midi.

Je secoue la tête -pas envie de bouger.

«Pff. Comme je t'ai attendu, je n'ai pas mangé non plus, donc j'ai vraiment l'estomac dans les talons. Je vais chercher des provisions et tu n'auras qu'à te servir, Harry.» Dit Ron avant de sortir, accompagné de son ventre gargouillant.»

Je me force à lui sourire, tout de même reconnaissant. Mon ventre se tord tellement il a faim. Mais je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de manger.

Je sursaute à peine quand la porte s'ouvre de nouveau sur Pansy.

«Alors ?» demande aussitôt Hermione.

Je lève les yeux vers elle. Il y a peut-être un espoir...

«Il ne répond pas. Il a refusé de m'ouvrir. J'ai tout essayé, même le chantage affectif, rien à faire,» soupire-t-elle en se laissant tomber auprès de Hermione, la faisant rebondir sur le matelas.

«Blaise est en train d'essayer de lui parler. Mais je doute qu'il réussisse, Draco est du genre buté.»

Elle me regarde les sourcils froncés, et je lui lance quelque chose qui doit être un regard désespéré.

Hermione soupire et fronce les sourcils comme quand elle réfléchit.

«Il ne va sûrement pas sortir de sa chambre de la journée, comme c'est dimanche il n'a pas de raison d'aller dans les couloirs, à part pour manger,» fait-elle remarquer.

Pansy lève les yeux au ciel.

«Hin ! Tu parles ! Il est capable de jeûner toute la journée juste pour ne pas avoir à sortir s'il a décidé de ne pas bouger et de se terrer pour se morfondre dans son coin...»

«...Ou d'appeler un elfe de maison ?» Suggère Ron à tout hasard en entrant dans la pièce, les bras chargés de provisions.

«Pas bête,» approuve Hermione.

Pansy renifle d'un air agacé et me toise.

«Bon, eh bien tu as de la chance, tu vas pouvoir te creuser la tête toute la journée pour trouver une solution pour te faire pardonner de lui dès demain. Et tu as intérêt à trouver quelque chose.»

Maman, au secours...

Je suis maudit. Je suis condamné à mourir lentement et atrocement d'un...chagrin d'amour. Ô joie.

J'ai passé toute la journée et toute la nuit à réfléchir et à tourner et retourner toutes les solutions possibles dans ma tête, je sèche.

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, alors je me lève en même temps que Ron, qui regarde d'un air atterré ma tête de déterré.

«No comment,» lui dis-je en m'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

Oh my God. C'est l'horreur. La peau couleur papier mâché, la mine fripée et les cernes autour des yeux... Je ne vois pas comment je vais pouvoir le persuader de revenir avec moi.

Je laisse couler l'eau sur moi avec langueur, et remarque au passage que mon corps n'est pas affecté par ma peine de cœur. Je suis toujours aussi bien foutu...et aussi narcissique, même dans mon malheur. Je suis sûr que les gouttes d'eau se font une joie de me reluquer. Tss.

À part ça c'est l'horreur. J'enroule une serviette chaude autour de moi et soupire. Il faut que j'essaye de lui parler.

Il _faut_ que je lui explique.

Foutu malentendu de merde.

Au petit déjeuner, j'arrive avant _lui, _et quand il arrive, impossible de croiser son regard. _Il_ se tient très droit, encore plus guindé qu'à son habitude, et discute _normalement_ avec Pansy. Brusquement je vois son visage se fermer -sans doute une question ou un mot indiscret de la part de Parkinson- et _il_ tourne la tête pour parler avec Blaise Zabini.

«Arrête de le manger des yeux comme ça,» me chuchote Hermione à l'oreille, «Finis plutôt ton toast, ce n'est pas avec un ventre vide que tu vas trouver une solution.»

Je soupire et baisse le regard sur mon maigre petit déjeuner, et me force à manger un peu plus.

Au moment même où je me décide à aller lui parler, il se lève et sort avec sa troupe de Serpentard. Je m'apprête à le suivre quand Ron me retient le bras.

«Inutile, avec ce monde autour de lui tu ne pourras pas l'approcher. Il va juste te rabaisser en public, comme avant.»

«Oui mais dans ce cas il va faire exprès d'être toujours avec des gens, et je ne pourrai jamais m'expliquer !» Dis-je d'un ton qui frôle le désespoir.

«On va y réfléchir, me rassure Hermione en se levant. Mais en attendant tu ne devrais pas être en retard chez McGonagall, vu comme tu t'étais fait remarquer dernièrement.»

Je hoche la tête et nous la suivons. Et en ce qui me concerne, avec la mort dans l'âme.

Je suis un élève modèle en cours de Métamorphose, je fais tout ce qui m'est demandé sans broncher, les pensées ailleurs.

En vérité je suis dans les nuages toute la matinée. Je _réfléchis_. Parce que ça arrive, parfois. Même pendant le cours de Potions je ne me fais tout petit, et Rogue n'a rien à me redire. De toute façon il a encore une tête du genre -je-suis-là-vous-avez-tous-peur-de-moi-mais-moi-je-m'en-fous-je-suis-dans-mes-rêves-avec-mon-chéri-et-j'ai-l'air-con-avec-mon-sourire-post-orgasmique.

À la fin du cours je remballe mes affaires en vrac et me rue après Draco et sa bande.

Ah il ne veut pas me parler ? Ah il s'entoure de ses amis pour que je n'ose pas venir ?

Très bien. Je me lance. Ça va faire mal, je le sais, mais il _faut _que j'essaye.

Je bouscule légèrement Crabbe qui me lance un regard noir et arrive à la hauteur de Draco, encadré par Zabini et Pansy.

«Draco, s'il te plait, il faut que je te parle...»

Son visage m'est fermé, et il refuse de tourner la tête vers moi.

Mon cœur se glace; c'est perdu d'avance.

«...Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, _Potter_.»

Il ne s'arrête même pas de marcher pour me répondre.

«Si, il faut que je te dise... Draco, c'était une erreur, tu n'as pas entendu toute la conversation, il _faut _que tu m'écoutes...»

Cette fois il s'arrête et me fait face. J'ai la nausée. Son regard passer à travers moi, me transperce comme une lame gelée. Ses yeux sont durs, froids, noirs.

«C'est toi qui va m'écouter, _Potter. _Nous n'avons plus rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Tu as cessé d'exister pour moi le jour même où tu as essayé de me parler, est-ce clair ? Maintenant dégage. J'ai autre chose à faire que de t'écouter supplier comme un pouilleux.»

Il m'inflige le rictus le plus méprisant qu'il ait à sa disposition et me dépasse d'un pas hautain.

Ça fait mal. Ça fait très mal. Je n'ai rien à répliquer.

Je le regarde s'éloigner et je crois qu'il chancelle légèrement, mais Zabini l'attrape par le bras mine de rien, et je n'ai pas la possibilité de vérifier.

Pansy se retourne et me lance un regard plein de pitié. J'ai vraiment dû être pitoyable pour qu'elle me regarde comme ça.

Une paume chaleureuse se pose sur mon épaule, et Ron s'écrie:

«Alors comme ça tu es un pouilleux et tu ne vaux même pas la peine qu'il t'écoute ? Ah mais je vais aller lui parler, moi, à la fouine, et il va comprendre !»

Si je n'avais pas été aussi désespéré, son ton furieux m'aurait fait rire.

«Ron, c'est une affaire entre Harry et Draco, tu ne dois pas t'en mêler. Allez, venez, on va manger.»

Elle glisse son bras sous le mien et nous la suivons.

Ron déblatère pendant tout le repas sur l'arrogant-fils-à-papa-à-qui-il-va-faire-la-tête-au-carré-s'il-n'arrête-pas-de-s'écouter-au-lieu-d'écouter-les-autres, et commence à m'agacer.

«Dis donc Ron, ça te va bien de m'inciter à aller le voir alors que ça fait des mois que tu en pinces pour Loufoca et qu'elle l'ignore !»

Les oreilles de mon meilleur ami se colorent d'un rouge vif en un instant et il se met à bégayer.

«Mais...mais... Il n'y a pas de rapport...c'est...euh...je...»

Il se renfrogne subitement, et mû d'un nouvel élan de courage, il s'exclame:

«Je parie que je sortirai avec Luna avant que tu te sois expliqué avec Malfoy !»

La moitié de la table de Gryffondor se retourne vers nous, et les joues de Ron prennent la même couleur que ses oreilles.

«Ah oui ? Très bien ! Ronny-chou, je te préviens que je ne vais pas me laisser battre, ni abattre !»

«À votre place j'aurais déjà un plan, fait tranquillement remarquer Hermione. Une semaine, c'est court...»

Les cheveux de Ron s'aplatissent de déception. Bien évidement il n'a pas la moindre idée de comment se déclarer.

«Et si tu allais tout simplement lui dire ce que tu ressens ?» Dit Hermione gentiment.

«Euh...mais...non, pas tout de suite en tout cas, il faut que je me prépare psychologiquement.»

«Évidement, je ne te demande pas de sauter dans son assiette de ragoût pour attirer son attention et de lui crier «Luna, je t'aime, on sera heureux et on élèvera des Ronflacks Cornus !» Réplique Hermione, agacée.

Nous sommes à présent vendredi soir, et j'ai mon idée pour que Draco m'écoute. Puisqu'il refuse de m'écouter et s'amuse à me rabaisser à chaque fois que je l'aborde (j'ai dû essayer à tous les repas cette semaine, et plusieurs fois entre les cours), il faut qu'il soit obligé de m'écouter.

Alors je vais lui sortir le grand jeu.

Et si ça ne marche pas, je pense que j'irais défier un centaure pour qu'il piétine mon cœur déjà en miettes.

J'ai cherché une solution tout les jours, toute la semaine, et voilà, j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Et si ça ne marche pas, après le défi du centaure, je ferais exiler mes morceaux en Mongolie, c'est dit.

Mon idée a fait mourir de rire Blaise, Théo et Pansy, à qui j'en ai touché un mot. Hermione est plus sceptique, elle penche plus vers un beau discours, forcément.

Mais tant pis.

Ce soir, Draco Malfoy, la vérité sera rétablie !

Du moins je l'espère, parce que sinon je suis pas dans la merde...

J'ajuste mon costume et rentre d'un pas ferme dans la Grande Salle. Un murmure bourdonnant et grossissant se produit presque immédiatement, et des gloussements se font entendre. J'ai le temps de voir que la Salle est remplie, que McGonagall a la bouche grande ouverte, que Rogue vient de tomber dans les pommes, que les sourcils de Chourave ont rejoint la naissance de ses cheveux, Remus a l'air ravi et Hagrid a les yeux écarquillés. Sans surprise, Dumbledore n'affiche qu'un sourire amusé.

Je me dirige vers la table des Serpentard et fixe Draco des yeux. Il a très bien compris que toute cette mascarade lui était adressée, car son teint s'est embrasé et que ses yeux menacent de lui sortir des orbites.

J'agite ma baguette et une musique sensuelle se fait entendre. Allons-y, le show peut commencer.

Comment ça quel show ? Ah oui, vous l'ignorez encore. Eh bien, voilà. Je suis vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un immense nœud de satin rouge vif, situé au niveau de ma taille, recouvrant mon boxer noir, me donnant l'air d'un énorme cadeau torride, provocateur, et...vivant...

Et je me mets à chanter une des chansons les plus ambiguës qui existe, et je note Théo qui a les mains plaquées sur sa bouche tellement il veut rire. Il y a de quoi.

_Pour toi mon amour  
Je voudrais avoir  
Une longue, longue, longue  
Longue et large queue..._

Je me rapproche encore de Draco, d'un pas chaloupé, et le reste de la salle n'existe plus pour moi. Je me demande juste vaguement pourquoi Dumbledore ne me dit pas d'arrêter, mais c'est sans importance.

…_de paon !_

_Hérissée de plumes  
Vertes et bleues  
Avec des centaines d'yeux  
Aux reflets métalliques  
Pour t'éblouir et te faire peur  
Pour te séduire et t'émouvoir  
Mon Coeur _

Je dis ce mot en le regardant droit dans les yeux, et je me mets face à lui, me délectant de ses joues rouges. De la vapeur pourrait sortir de ses oreilles que ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

_Je voudrais avoir  
Une longue, longue, longue  
Longue et large queue...de paon !_

Si je ne me trompe pas, je crois bien qu'il me bouffe des yeux.

_Et sous un ciel de champ de bataille  
Un horizon de terres de feu  
La déployer en éventail  
La faire vibrer sous la mitraille  
De ton regard brillant Canaille brûlant  
Fièvreux  
Ma longue, longue et large queue... de paon !_

Faîtes que ça marche... Je ne veux pas me faire piétiner par un centaure si l'humiliation publique que je suis en train de m'infliger ne lui prouve pas que je l'aime !

_Pour toi mon amour  
Je voudrais avoir  
Une longue, longue, longue  
Longue queue de serpent  
Verte et dorée encrée de Chine  
Avec des centaines d'anneaux Dans leur fourreau d'écailles  
Pour t'enlacer, te faire frémir  
T'hypnotiser, te faire jouir_

Ma voix s'est faite caressante et douce pour prononcer ces mots amoureux, mais tout le monde peut les entendre grâce au _Sonorus_ que j'ai appliqué à la salle.

Ma voix suinte d'amour... ne le vois-tu pas ?

_Mon âme  
Je voudrais avoir  
Une longue, longue, longue  
Longue queue de serpent  
Et sous l'orage au beau milieu  
D'un champ de tournesols en flammes  
La brandir comme un samouraï  
Pour la plonger dans le brasier  
Ardent, furieux  
Torride et troublé  
Dévorant de tes entrailles  
Ma longue, longue, lisse  
et gluante queue de serpent _

C'est exactement ça, mon amour... Je veux t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, et sans arrêt te faire l'amour, revoir tes yeux embrumés par le plaisir, te murmurer des mots doux, toujours, toujours...

Draco, par pitié... Ne reste pas insensible. Je t'en supplie.

_Pour toi mon amour  
Je voudrais avoir  
Une longue, longue, longue  
Longue et large queue de... paon  
Verte et dorée, bleue, irisée  
Avec des centaines d'yeux  
Aux reflets métalliques  
Pour te poser, te rafraîchir  
Te pamoiser, te faire jouir_

Je continue ma chanson sans faiblir -ou presque, si j'en juge les deux gouttes d'eau que je sens suspendues à chacun de mes yeux mais que je refuse de faire couler.

_Mon amour  
Je voudrais avoir  
Une longue, longue, longue  
Longue et large queue de paon  
De paon _

Plus personne ne rit dans la Salle, car l'ambiguïté et la provocation ont disparues des paroles, ce n'est qu'une litanie amoureuse, et la beauté des mots prend le pouvoir sur la sensualité.

_Pour toi mon amour  
Je voudrais avoir  
Une longue, longue, longue  
et large queue... de paon _

Je termine la chanson dans un murmure et rend à ma voix un volume normal. Je fige mes yeux dans ceux de Draco, indéfinissables, et dis, sans que personne n'entende alors que les dernières notes de la musique se font entendre:

«Je t'aime Draco, ce n'était pas un jeu pour moi. Fais de moi ce que tu voudras.»

Il ouvre la bouche mais ne dit rien car un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la Salle. Je regarde autour de moi. Les gens ont soit les larmes aux yeux, soit sont morts de rire. Personne n'a été indifférent.

«Hum, hum, résonne la voix de Dumbledore qui se lève, l'oeil malicieux. Merci beaucoup pour ce petit spectacle, Mr Potter, c'était tout à fait divertissant. Néanmoins vous risquez d'être malade si vous restez dans cette...tenue.»

Un éclat de rire général fait écho à ses mots.

«Je vous prierai donc d'aller vous habiller plus chaudement et de sortir avec Mr Malfoy. Je suis certain que vous avez des choses à vous dire,» ajoute-t-il avec un grand sourire complice.

Je lui souris en retour et tourne la tête vers Draco, mais celui-ci a déjà fait le tour de la table et m'agrippe le bras, me faisant sortir de la salle au pas de course, au milieu du murmure et des commentaires généraux.

Il claque la porte de la Grande Salle et...

Aoutch ! Mais euh... Il vient de me claquer aussi.

«Non mais ça va pas non ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi gêné de ma vie ! Pourquoi tu t'es donné en spectacle comme ça ?» S'écrie-t-il en me lançant un regard noir.

Oups... Je me sens un peu honteux pour le coup.

«Je...c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu m'écoutes.»

«Ah ! Parfait ! Comme ça tout Poudlard t'a écouté !»

Nous marchons en direction de la Tour de Gryffondor pour que je me rhabille, et Draco a toujours l'air en colère.

«Je suis désolé. Et... oh attends.»

Il s'arrête et me regarde, un peu agacé.

«Je te dis tout maintenant avant que tu me tues mais il faut que tu saches que le pari de te mettre dans mon lit était un prétexte car je t'aimais mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre et quand tu nous as entendu avec Ron je disais justement que je t'aimais comme un fou et tu n'as pas entendu le bon morceau de conversation et comme tu ne voulais pas que je t'expliques je ne savais plus quoi faire, je suis désolé pour tout, mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.» Dis-je d'une traite sans respirer et sans le regarder.

Un ange passe.

Je tourne la tête pour le regarder et _clac! _je me prends ma deuxième claque de la soirée. Vous avez vu ? Encore une _claque_... So gay, mon amour.

Ses yeux gris sont orageux, mais moins qu'avant.

Nous recommençons à marcher, quand il éclate.

«Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte comme j'ai souffert, quand j'ai entendu ça ? C'était une trahison affreuse, alors que je m'étais donné à toi la veille ! Toi qui a eu tellement de conquêtes, je me suis protégé jusqu'au bout pour ne pas faire parti de ton tableau de chasse en tant que simple proie, je voulais compter, et tu m'as menti.»

L'avant-veille plus exactement, mais honnêtement, là tout de suite maintenant, on s'en fout.

«Je sais... Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi, répondé-je, penaud. J'avais prévu de te dire que je t'aimais dans la journée, mais tout a capoté avant. Et puis, tu sais, la vraie lettre, c'était la page chiffonnée, je n'ai rien recopié, c'était sincère.»

«Je le savais.»

Soudain, ses mots montent à mon cerveau.

«Tu m'as déjà dit ça... Mais pourquoi voulais-tu compter autant ?»

«On voit bien que tu es un Gryffondor, toi ! Depuis que Pansy sort avec Hermione elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, et progressivement j'en suis venu à t'aimer, mais avec ta réputation il était hors de question que tu le saches !»

Nous arrivons devant le panneau de la Grosse Dame et je m'arrête pile.

«Mais alors...tu m'aimes ?»

Je suis sûr que j'ai des étoiles dans les yeux à cet instant.

«C'est ce que je viens de dire, pauvre con !»

N'en pouvant, je saisis son visage en coupe dans mes deux paumes et lui donne un baiser vertigineux, le faisant s'appuyer contre le tableau.

«AAAAAHHHH !»

Nous tombons à la renverse quand la Grosse Dame pivote sans même que j'aie donné le mot de passe en disant:

«Soyez plus décents, vous deux ! Imaginez que des yeux purs vous voient !»

Nous nous relevons en riant et Draco me jette un coup d'œil.

«C'est vrai que tu n'es pas très décent, toi...»

«Tu avais pourtant l'air d'apprécier pendant ma chanson... Tu étais tout rouge.»

«J'hésitais entre te mettre mon poing entre les deux yeux et te sauter dessus pour te violer devant tout le monde.»

Miaww, c'est intéressant. Il va pour m'embrasser, quand...

«Ah tiens, vous êtes là, vous ? Fait une voix provenant du fond de la Salle commune. La Grosse Dame nous a tout raconté.»

Nous ? Ah oui, il y a une raison pour que Ron ait les cheveux aussi ébouriffés. Luna apparaît à côté de lui sur le canapé, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

«Bonjour Harry, bonjour Draco. Très joli «pantalon», Harry.» Fait-elle remarquer.

«Salut Luna ! Bon... 1 à 1, Ron.»

Il rit et je saisis la main de Draco pour l'entrainer à l'étage dans notre dortoir.

«Amusez-vous bien, crie Luna.»

Ah la la, cette Loufoca !

Je pousse Draco sur mon lit et ferme les rideaux du baldaquin sur nous, rajoutant un sort d'intimité et un autre de silence.

«C'est vrai qu'il est sympa ton «pantalon»... Et puis il est facile à enlever,» dit mon amour et tirant sur une des extrémités du nœud qui se défait en un clin d'œil, me laissant en boxer, offert à la vue de mon blond gourmand.

Hum, ça promet... Vous m'excuserez, j'ai à faire !

**~FIN~**

**Snif, voilà donc la fin de cette histoire un peu dégentée... **

**J'espère que cela vous a plu et que cela ne vous a pas déçu ! ^^"**

**Hum, si vous me le demandez et que ça vous tente, il est possible que j'écrive un chapitre bonus, du point de vue de Draco, avec toutes ses petites "manies de gay", et qui aurait la fonction d'épilogue... Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Sinon je vais essayer de publier le dernier chapitre de "Trois jours pour toute une vie" pas trop tard (je sais ça fait une éternité que j'aurais dû le faire, j'ai honte -"), et je publierai sans doute une nouvelle histoire bientôt.**

**Review ?**

**A bientôt j'espère, bisous à tous et à toutes, et encore merci de me suivre !**

**Anabanana94**


End file.
